To Brave the Darkness
by JFrost
Summary: Serenity will do anything to escape the caged life her torturous stepfather has created for her. To taste freedom she would even ruin her own reputation. Lord Endymion is known for bragging about his many conquests. He becomes her only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Title: TO BRAVE THE DARKNESS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here is my next story. A huge shout out goes to my beta reader for this story. **BeeZ10**. She's helping me make this story the best it can be. **Angeliclin **helped me so much with Legends of Love. She was awesome. I've written pretty much this whole story already and dumped the first half of it on poor Beez10, and now I'm already off on my next one so I'm probably going to rotate the stories between both of them. Who knows. It depends how far I get in my next story.

Hope you guys all like this one! I think the next one I do isn't going to be a period piece. I might take a wild shot at a modern day one.

* * *

Growing up outside of the Kingdom was considered next to impossible. The city itself was lush, green and vibrant, while just over the massive stone walls there was a barren wasteland of heat and desert. It was considered torture to be sent there, reserved for the most evil of criminals.

Serenity decided that she'd rather live out there then put up with her stepfather for another moment.

"I have had enough of this," he yelled angrily at her, his face red and his hands trembling. "You are old enough to understand the way things work."

"I understand that as a subject of this kingdom I have the right too…"

"You are my daughter and that means you have to do what I say."

Serenity crossed her arms. "So you're my father today?"

He glowered at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you're only ever my father when you need me to do something. If my mother were alive she would hate you for the way you use me for your convenience."

"Then it's a good thing she died when she did."

Serenity forced herself not to react. She forced herself not to lunge forward and slap him. "You are not my father," she said slowly. "When you married my mother I was already four. Just because her unfortunate death landed me here does not mean I have to obey you."

"Then you are not welcome in my house."

"Finally," she said throwing up her arms. "I will leave the moment your guards step out of the way of the gate."

She could see the rage boil within him and knew what was coming next. He would never let her go. He hadn't yet because he knew she was of use to him.

"You are condemned to your rooms."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "At least it is peaceful there."

"You will do what I say. You will remember your place while my guests are here and you will act in a manner becoming of a woman of your stature."

"I will do whatever it takes to get you to let me go."

"If you cross me," he said moving close to her, using his height to try and intimidate her, "you will regret it. I will never let you just walk out of here. If ever you're gone, it'll be because you're walking with the criminals outside the city walls."

Serenity glared at him.

"My guests will be arriving before dinner. You will be dressed and ready to greet them."

Serenity turned around to walk away from him, not giving any sort of affirmation to the subject. She wouldn't promise him anything of the sort. She would do whatever she could to make life harder for him. The man was nothing but pure, stinking evil and she would be glad to see him publicly disgraced no matter what the ramifications to herself.

"Serenity," he said, stopping her.

She turned to face him, making it clear by her expression that she couldn't care less what he might say to her now.

"I have a plan for you Serenity, and no matter how hard you fight I will make sure the future comes about the way I imagine it. Fight me if you want, but at least this time stay cautious. It would anger me deeply if you were to be tainted."

Serenity looked at him confused. "Tainted?"

"Lord Endymion will be among my guests."

Surprise washed over her. "Lord Endymion."

"As I am not blind to your beauty, I know you will be a target for him. Perhaps keeping close to my guards while he is around is advisable."

Serenity found herself a little speechless. Not because her stepfather was showing a morsel of care for her, but more because he would invite a man like that into their home at all. Lord Endymion, who she had never met, had a reputation stronger and darker than most in history. He came from a family wealthier than the King himself, and much more treacherous. Endymion, like his father before him, took pleasure in other people's pain.

She walked out of the room, too flustered to really acknowledge her stepfather at all. Lord Endymion was coming to their house.

Despite her father's warning, if Lord Endymion saw and wanted her, there was nothing any of them might do to stop him. If he had his way, she would be ruined.

Back in her room, Serenity tried to picture the man capable of continuing on a reputation so black people were afraid of him. Her stepfather would probably have been unable to stop him from coming. Lord Endymion had a hand in almost every business venture in the Kingdom, and if it was a business party coming, Endymion may have invited himself.

Despite herself, she was unsure how to act.

"Are you alright Serenity?" Her maid asked.

Serenity looked at her. "Lord Endymion is coming to stay this week with the rest of my stepfathers party."

The maid went completely white, eyes wide. The look of fear was obvious. "You mustn't let him see you," she whispered.

Serenity nodded. "I understand as much."

Her maid was in front of her quickly, on her knees, gripping her hands so tightly it almost hurt. "My lady, you must convince your father to hide you while that man is in this house. If you sees you, he'll want you."

Serenity shook her head. "We don't know that."

"You are too beautiful to be ignored."

Serenity sighed. "As my stepfather likes it."

"It is one thing for your stepfather to use you to attract people to his business or look at you himself with his disgusting gaze, it is another to allow you in the same house as that man. You must hide yourself."

"What would happen?" Serenity asked. "If that man did ruin me?"

The maid looked confused by the question. "You mean, if he were to have his way and take you to his bed?"

Serenity nodded. "What would happen afterward?"

"You would be ruined."

"And what would that mean?"

"It would…it means…..my lady, it would mean that you would no longer be considered a lady of the highest class. Your very title would become meaningless and you would have no chance to marry well."

Serenity nodded, taking in the information calmly. "If I were no longer desirable to any person in the highest class of the kingdom, then perhaps my stepfather would no longer have a use for me."

Her maid looked ready to pass out, her fear was so strong. "You are not thinking of giving yourself to him."

Serenity shook her head, sighing wearily. "I am not." It was true, the thought was almost too much. She wanted to get away from her stepfather, but there were things she should not be willing to do to achieve that goal. Giving up her virtue to a man whose reputation was too black to even imagine was a step too drastic, even for her. "But I do have to get out of here," she said sadly.

"The guards at the gate are coming around," her maid said. "You are making progress with getting them to let you out. My friend the cook says they speak of you often, sometimes crudely, but in a manner which suggests they are starting to soften to your cause."

Serenity nodded. "Then we will keep trying. As soon as I can get out, I'll be gone."

The maid nodded, obviously relieved the Serenity didn't intend to go too far with her desire to leave. She walked over to the closet and started looking for a dress.

Serenity hated business parties like this. Her stepfather always gave these dinners so he could introduce his daughter to all the men who were looking for a wife, either for themselves or their sons. Of course, they were almost never permitted to marry her, but she was to show off for them, to draw them into her father's circle. It seemed oddly simple, but so far it had always worked. Her father had made a very large sum of money he would not have normally acquired because of her.

It wasn't that life here was awful; it was more that there wasn't a life here. Her stepfather kept her away from everything so that he could use her when he needed to lure someone in. She wasn't allowed to socialize outside his circle, which were all men and therefore not an option to make too strong a connection with. She wasn't permitted to attend balls or plays in case her beauty become adapted to.

It was true that she was beautiful, like her mother before her, but she was not willing to hide herself because her father wanted to use that for his own devices. Now she felt more distain for her looks than love. She almost wanted to curse her luck in appearance and wish for the freedom of being ugly.

Her stepfather had never really cared for her, as far as she knew. When he married her mother, he did it because he was attracted to her, not because he wanted a family. When her mother died, he had taken her into his family begrudgingly. Now, after four other wives and no other children, he had found a use for her.

"Your stepfather has sent over a few new gowns," her maid said coming back out of the closet.

Serenity sighed. "Of course he has."

* * *

A few hours later, dressed and ready for dinner, Serenity sat at the top of the stairs, resting her head on her hand, which rested on her knee. Her maid beside her looked through the banister to see the people coming through the front door.

"All men as usual," she said softly.

Serenity nodded, unsurprised by the news. Of course it was all men. It was always men. Her stepfather was afraid of what might happen if she found a woman whom she could befriend and confide in. His opinion was that women, on their own, were not as devious as when they came in pairs. Worst of all when they came in groups.

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"No," Serenity said. "He's not very old I don't think. I heard he's more dangerous than his father because he's not yet an older man. He's young and able to handle the stress of any situation."

"My word," the maid said breathlessly. "If he's a young man, then I don't know how he managed to already get the reputation he has."

Serenity shrugged. "Wealth buys you almost anything."

Voices could be heard from below, and Serenity heard her father making excuses for her absence.

She smiled. Obviously he had promised them all her presence and he would be furious that she wasn't greeting his guests. He wanted them more than willing to speak to him right away about business. She didn't always understand why men were more willing to do business when they saw her, but she assumed it was some shallow thought of lust and desire that clouded their judgment. Men were so easy to predict when they were infatuated.

"When are you going to go down?"

Serenity shrugged. "When I'm ready."

"I'm not sure which one he is. They're mostly young men this time, all handsome and all obviously wealthy. Seven of them in all, and only one who looks old enough to have a full-grown son. It cannot be him."

Serenity leaned back, stretching her feet out in front of her and letting her shoulders rest on the step above her. It was dark in the house, except for where their guests were permitted, so she wasn't worried about being seen.

She waited.

It was only a matter of time.

More time actually, then she expected.

"I will not stand for this girl," her stepfather said angrily as he all but stomped up the stairs to where he knew she was sitting.

She smiled at him. "How is your dinner party going?"

"Get up!" He said grabbing her arm as her maid scurried away. He hoisted her to her feet, hurting her shoulder. "I am sick of your childish antics. You will obey me or I will make your life something miserable."

Serenity pulled away from him. "You've already succeeded."

"You have no idea how hard I can make things for you," he spat at her. "If you don't get down there this instant, our relationship will become abusive."

She glared at him. "You wouldn't touch me."

"You are not truly my daughter," he said in a deathly angry voice. "There are things I could do to you, which I have refrained from doing, that will make you yearn for the life you have now."

His words actually frightened her. She was used to his yelling and promising pain, but he had never threatened to do something like that to her before. What exactly did he mean? Was he talking of raping her? He was her stepfather.

Serenity clenched her hands tightly at her sides.

"Tonight is very important," he hissed. "The men down there, if convinced, will make it possible for my business to move along without me. We will be rich and I will no longer have to work. And if you screw this up for me, I promise you that you will regret it."

She was actually afraid of the look in his eyes.

"At least you are dressed," he said looking her over carelessly.

She nodded, a little flustered.

"Come now," he ordered, turning around and walking down the stairs.

Serenity followed quietly, finding herself in a situation more desperate than all the others. It was one thing to be used for her stepfather's gain and wish for a different life. It was another thing all together to be afraid, every day, of the man who was supposed to be your guardian.

Would he really harm her in that way? The look in his eyes said he would.

Serenity shivered as she walked into the dinning room where everyone was already sitting.

"My apologies for my daughter's late entrance," her stepfather said with a smile that looked charming. "Gentlemen, this is the lady Serenity."

Serenity sat down without really looking at any of them, and she could tell by her stepfather's gruff breath that he didn't approve. So she looked up, gave a little smile, and then looked back at her plate.

"You have a very beautiful daughter," one of the men complimented her stepfather.

"Thank you," he said without tact. "I am very proud of my Serenity."

Serenity looked up and around the table. Seven men, six in their twenties it seemed, and one older, perhaps her fathers age. They were all handsome enough, and smiled at her charmingly. It was all usual. They all had the usual look of instant infatuation. All but one.

Serenity usually glanced around, picked one or two she thought might be slightly interesting, and tried to get as much conversation out of it is she could to sate her hunger for social interaction at least until the next dinner party. But this time, the man sitting at the end of the table, made her immediately freeze in her spot.

She couldn't seem to look away from him. The bluest eyes she had ever seen, gazing at her with a darkness that seemed to swirl from deep within him. His handsome face held a deeply amused look, and his glossy black hair drifted just slightly into his eyes.

She knew who he was immediately. There was only one person she could think of who might so openly look at her like that.

"I hope our business affairs do not bore you."

Serenity snapped her gaze away from Lord Endymion to look at the young man just across from her. He was plain next to Endymion. Brown hair and a charming smile, but not really handsome features. Only a second ago she had thought them all handsome.

She forced herself to smile. "I am used to my stepfathers business affairs happening at dinner," she said as calmly as she could. "I am no longer bored by the subject."

"It is a wonder I have not seen you around," another man said.

"It is not beneficial for me to be seen in public," she said without thinking.

Her stepfather glared at her.

Serenity felt her heart leap a little, and then anger set in.

It was so sudden. One moment she was slightly afraid, and more than a little flustered, and the next she was so angry she could cuss. How dare he threaten to rape her. How dare he even think about using something like that against her. She was not part of his property. He might be able to dictate certain aspects of her life, but he was not allowed to touch her.

Instead of turning her anger on him, she looked at the table of men, giving them her most winning and charming smile. "I'm sorry, I am of course the rudest of creatures. I have not asked any of you to be introduced to me. It does not matter of course, because once you've joined business ventures with my stepfather you will hardly ever see me again, but I would like to know at least for proprieties sake."

Her stepfather laughed, but she could hear an edge to his voice. "My daughter is angry with me I fear, and not doing a very good job of hiding it."

Serenity glanced at Endymion, who she could feel looking at her. He hadn't said anything yet, and that amused look hadn't yet left his face. He was watching her curiously.

The other men seemed eager to speak to her.

"It is perfectly excusable," the older man said, smiling at her. "What are you to accuse him of lady Serenity?"

Serenity felt her fathers warning without looking at him. She held her head high and never faltered. "He threatened a great punishment if I do not perform to his satisfaction tonight."

"That's enough Serenity," her stepfather hissed.

She finally looked at him. "May I be excused? I think my continued presence here is not likely to help your cause."

He just glared at her.

Serenity stood up, smiled at the table, glanced once more at the man sitting at the end of the table who was taking a drink from his wine, still smiling if no longer looking at her, and then walked out of the room as confidently as possible.

As soon as she was out of sight, she nearly collapsed.

What had she just done?

Serenity tried to focus on breathing. Her heart was beating in her chest, almost hurting her with it's furious attempt to get out. She felt a little faint.

But she wasn't sorry she had done it.

She quickly made her way up to her room, knowing she would have to get ready for the wrath of her stepfather. She wasn't sure if he would fulfill his threat, but he would definitely be angry with her. Her only hope was that he would wait until the end of the week, when his guests were gone.

But she heard him coming when she was only halfway up the stairs.

Glancing back at him, she could see his anger swirl around him. Fear gripped her and she quickly turned away to hurry up the stairs.

"You can't get away from me girl," he growled, coming after her.

Serenity hurried to the end of the hall, throwing her bedroom door open and trying to barricade herself in her room.

He was too fast.

Before she could close the door, he pushed against it, flinging her down to the floor with the momentum.

She looked up at him, scurrying herself away, afraid of him.

"How dare you," he snarled, reaching down to grab her arm and pull her painfully up to him. "How dare you make a fool of me." Before she could blink he had hit her, hard, sending her back onto the ground, holding a hand to her face while tears threatened to spill down her face. "You are not to leave this room for any reason other than to entertain my guests during the day. Your maid will not be allowed to come to you. You will return here very night and wait for me until the end of the week. Then, you will see just how serious I am."

His meaning was clear.

"You wouldn't dare," she said breathlessly.

His smile was menacing. "Wouldn't I?"

She could see in his eyes that he would. But to prove his point he grabbed her again, and this time picked her up and threw her back onto her bed.

Serenity screamed as he came after her, ripping at her dress. He grabbed her hair, yanking it painfully back and roughly biting her neck. She pleaded with him to stop.

"It's too late Serenity," he said angrily. "You wanted to defy me and now you will experience the consequences. If you leave this room, I will inform my guards to tie you down. I have certainly waited long enough for you. If you are in fact grown up enough to fight back, then you are grown up enough to start fulfilling your actual purpose."

Serenity was thrown back onto the bed and suddenly found herself free of him.

She watched, tears falling down her cheeks and anger boiling within her, as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The only thing she could think about at all was that she would never let that man touch her, even if she had to die to stop it.

* * *

End of Chapter one! Review please!

Chapter two will be out soon hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: First off, a big apology to my beta reader. In my last chapter, I spelled her name wrong. It's** Bzee10**, not Beez10. That was incredibly rude of me. See, this is why I need a beta reader. I'm obviously dyslexic.

Now, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I got a lot of positive feedback for this story, so I'm happy to keep going with it. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one!

Oh, and this chapter is **rated M.**

* * *

It was late. Serenity was up, staring at herself in the mirror on her vanity. The soft candlelight illuminated her face, showing the thankfully flawless skin on her face. Her stepfather had not bruised her. Her cheek hurt to touch, but it was not bruising yet.

She had let her hair down, brushed out and hanging in light golden curls down her back. Her blue eyes were as bright and beautiful as ever, if not a little sad.

Her beauty was apparent, even to her, but she did not wish for it. It had caused her nothing but pain and loneliness. Had she been ugly she wondered what her stepfather might have done. Surely he would not have used her in this way. Would he have used her in another way?

She tried to choke down the anger that kept pushing at her throat. If she couldn't stay calm, then she wouldn't be able to get out of here.

But what could she do? Her stepfather, whatever he might do to her, could hide it all within the walls of this house. She didn't have any sort of connection to the outside world. To him, she could stay here forever, as whatever he wanted of her, and there was nothing that might hurt his reputation. He had been smart about it all. There was a reason she had never had a chance to get to know anyone who might be considered a friend, and this was it.

Despite all she had been through, it still hurt to know he had always intended something much worse. To think he was keeping her just to be another future wife. Or worse yet, nothing more than a mistress. The idea was so disgusting she could hardly think of it without cringing.

There had to be something she could do.

Slowly, the conversation she had had earlier with her maid started making its way back into her mind. Thinking of it made her nervous, as if considering it was already taking a step she really shouldn't.

But wasn't it her only option?

She couldn't run away. Her stepfather had made that impossible. She had tried many times. There was no way to get outside the walls surrounding the house without alerting guards. She had tried making friends whom she could visit, but she hadn't met anyone new since the last time she had attempted that. She had tried getting sick, hoping a doctor would say she needed to go somewhere to be cared for. She had tried everything.

Everything except destroying her reputation so her stepfather couldn't use her anymore.

But she had to do it in a way that would inform the rest of the world. Her stepfather violating her would indeed do the trick, but it would never go outside her caged little world. She had to do something that would make a greater impact, so that even if he kept her trapped, he would still feel the affects of it.

Giving herself to Lord Endymion was the perfect way to do it.

And he was here, in her house, along with a crowd of men who would certainly take the news out into the kingdom.

The question really was, was she desperate enough to go through with it?

Serenity clutched her hairbrush in her hand, staring at herself in the mirror. She had always told herself that she would do anything to get out of here. She had talked to her maid about how unhappy she was. But was this the answer?

She tried to picture life, out there, with a reputation bad enough that the upper class would condemn her. She didn't care about her title. She had never really had a chance to use it so why would she miss it? But she had also never seen what it was like living in poverty, trying to beg for just enough food to eat.

Was that better than being violated by the man who was supposed to be your guardian?

Serenity had never known any other life than this, and even though she was unhappy, she wasn't a fool. She knew that there were people in the world who had it worse than she ever could. Was it worth risking that, just to escape this?

She made up her mind suddenly, and immediately got up.

She would never know unless she tried.

She was in her nightgown with her hair down, but she didn't care. If Lord Endymion was the kind of man his reputation promised, it wouldn't matter what she wore. She was beautiful and that meant he wouldn't be against ruining her reputation.

Her father made it very hard to get out of the grounds, but there were almost no guards within the house. The few he had told her to stay close to were at the other end of the hall. Serenity knew how to get around the house while avoiding the main hallways.

She slipped into the servants' entrance and down the small corridor that lead from the west wing to the north wing without being seen. Her maid had shown her everything about the house when Serenity had been bored enough to go mad. Her stepfather, out on all his business trips, had never learned of her behavior while he was not around.

The guest wing was deserted. A soft light peaked out below some doors, but there were no sounds to accompany them. The seven gentlemen guests would probably be getting to sleep, as it was very late.

She knew where her father would have placed Lord Endymion. Not only was it the largest guest room, it was also the room farthest away from the rest of the house, providing security for anyone wanting to get both to and from it. But nobody would expect on this night for someone to go to him. His reputation said he didn't mind being the one to go to whichever lady he had his eye on.

Serenity hesitated outside his door, taking a breath. She had never attempted anything like this before. She had never even considered really doing something like this. Her stepfather had always made sure that nobody could ever touch her.

She knocked softly, hoping nobody would hear.

When he opened the door she held her breath.

He looked at her, with those intense blue eyes, surprised for a moment. But then a cocky amusement flickered across his gaze and he leaned against the door. He really was devastatingly handsome.

"Good evening my lady," he said in a very low, smooth voice that sent shivers through her.

She gulped. "I request entrance."

He raised one eyebrow, contemplating her for a moment before stepping to the side smoothly.

Serenity slipped into the room, trying to keep her breathing calm as he closed the door softly behind her.

The sound of the lock seemed to echo in the room.

Serenity was sure of one thing. She had to stay in control. It was fine if he did with her what he wanted, but she had come to him, and she would leave afterward. So she turned to face him, holding her chin high.

"I offer myself to you for your enjoyment tonight my lord."

His white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and opened at the collar, but he was still fully dressed in black pants and shoes. Whatever he had been doing, he hadn't been intending to go to bed yet.

"I am intrigued," he said calmly. "Why would you want to do that?"

"My reasons are none of your concern."

"If I am to take a woman to my bed, perhaps I should be allowed to know."

"That never stopped you before," she said boldly.

"True," he said. "But I've never cared to know before. You are indeed the first young lady of your class to ever come this boldly to me. Most of the time I have to go after them myself. It takes days if not weeks to convince them they want to, despite what they know about me. I assumed it would be no different with you."

Despite herself, it was flattering to know he had actually intended to pursue her.

"I heard you were beautiful," he said, stepping gently towards her so that he was so close she could feel the heat from his body against her. His breath was hot on her skin. "Rumors really," he lowered his voice. "Rumors that couldn't be true. Men talk about you out in the world, as if you were a pure, untainted flower. They weren't wrong about how alluring you are."

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Then consider me your trophy."

His eyes studied her, trying to figure her out. He looked her over, breathing her in. She knew by the darkness swirling around in his beautiful blue eyes that he desired her. It made something deep within her swirl to life, warm and intense. She had never expected to be instantly affected by him. Was this how he had convinced all those other ladies to let him in? Did they all feel how dangerous he was and desire it?

"You would indeed be one of my greatest trophies," he said. "Is that what you want? To be one of my trophies?"

Her breathing had quickened again. "Yes."

"You are unique," he said appreciatively, "but why would I not be weary of a woman so used to using her beauty for the gain of her stepfather?"

"I don't care what you think of me," Serenity said. "If you won't do with me what I want you too, then I will have to find another of my father's guests to do the job. I assure you, based on their reactions to me tonight, they will not be hard to convince."

"Then why come to me at all?"

Serenity stood her ground. "I'm not interested in wasting my time," she said as seriously as she could. "If you're not interested, then say so at once."

He smiled, taking a lock of her hair in his hand and gently bringing to his lips and kissing it.

For such a simple gesture, it certainly made the warmth in her lower stomach move into a smoldering inferno.

"I like to be in control," he said in a whisper.

Serenity gulped, nodding slightly.

"I like the lady to be both willing and ready."

Serenity wasn't really sure what that meant, but she nodded anyway.

"Will you give into me, lady Serenity," he asked, movingly to wrap an arm around her waist and speak softly into her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck in a tantalizing way. "Will you give yourself to me freely and not struggle or cry?"

His power of desire was almost astounding. Whatever her intentions when she came here, in this moment she really just wanted to give him whatever he wanted. She understood why he got away with being with so many women. Chances are, they had willingly gone to him, just as she had.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded breathlessly.

Her mind had gone foggy and it was hard to remember what exactly she was doing here. "I want you," she whispered, knowing that it was something like the truth.

She felt his hands pull gently at the ties of her nightgown, loosening it. His smell was musky and alluring, with a soft hint of roses. She didn't even realize she was holding on to him, breathing raggedly when he kissed the exposed skin on her neck.

Just as her nightgown was about to fall from her shoulders, she clutched him tightly, stopping the fall of fabric.

"Wait," she whispered.

He didn't move away from her. His eyes looked at her, full of dark desire. The idea of what this man could do to her sent shivers up and down her entire body. Shivers of pure lust.

"Seconds thoughts?" He asked amused.

"No," she said shakily. "I've just…..I'm not….."

His smile was somehow more excited when he realized what she was going to say. His eyes smoldered.

"Don't worry," he said in a whisper. "I'm always gentle when it's their first time."

He kissed her then, full on, and Serenity was completely unable to do anything other than respond to him. Everything about him seemed to burn through her, torturing her. His taste and his touch as her nightgown cascaded down to the ground. His hands running firmly down the bare skin of her back. His hard form pressed up against hers, searing her through his clothes. She kissed him hungrily, tasting her freedom in him and yearning for it.

Serenity, lost in her lust and empowered by her control, pulled his shirt out from his pants, ripping the buttons apart eagerly. She ran her hands up his firm chest, moaning into her kiss.

Her energy seemed to fuel his desire, because he kissed her passionately, grabbing her to him and moving back to the bed.

Serenity wasn't sure what she had expected, but the way he laid her on the bed, crawling quickly over her and kissing her hungrily, made her entire body heat up. His shirt was thrown across the room as he moved down to kiss her neck, running his hands up her body. She closed her eyes, relishing in his touch.

She didn't want to wait. All the nerves had left her body and she seemed to ache for him. Her mind was screaming at her to find release for her body, which was blazing within her.

The sound he made when she reached down to undo his pants was a possessive growl that excited her. Her heart was beating madly in her chest and her vision was clouded. She was hardly aware of how suddenly his pants were gone and he was kissing her again, positioning himself over her.

She had barely a second's time to think about it before he slid fully into her.

Serenity gasped, feeling a sharp pain bring her suddenly back into focus.

He groaned, holding himself in her, kissing her neck and caressing her breast, giving her time to become accustomed to him.

Serenity hugged his hips to her with her legs, not allowing him to pull out. As much as the pain throbbed dully within her, straining against his size, the fire also continued burning in her. His hot breath on her skin made her tingle and his touch made her burn.

"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, loosening her legs from around him as he slowly pulled out.

She groaned in pleasure when he thrust back in, slowly at first. His movements were smooth and deliberate, and the pain was completely overshadowed by the throbbing desire within her.

He slid in and out of her, easily and smoothly, causing sensations within her she never thought possible. She was powerless to stop her cries of passion as they filled the room.

The heat burned and swirled within her, heightened by his pace. She clutched at him, digging her nails into his back as she seemed to explode, losing her focus and arching into him. The pleasure within her throbbed as she cried out in pleasure.

She felt his body tense, and he groaned a deep moan. She felt him release into her.

For a full moment, all Serenity could do was cling to him as she slowly came back down into reality. She was breathing hard and all her muscles were still tense, but she was able to start focusing again, however hazy it remained.

As soon as she relaxed a little, he pulled out of her, moaning as he did so and shifting to lie on his side, pulling her tightly against him.

She rested on his chest, feeling limp as if she had overexerted herself.

He sighed deeply, sounding satisfied. "I usually last a lot longer than that," he said in a slightly sleepy and amused voice.

She looked at him, warm and confused. "What do you mean?"

He kissed her forehead gently, cradling her against him. "Something about the way you came in here, all stubborn and in control, excited me."

She smiled despite herself. "Well, I'm glad I could please you," she said yawning.

"I could say the same to you."

She blushed, not feeling embarrassed with him at all. In fact, she felt good. She felt like she had taken a step to making her life better. It was true that she was technically ruined. Her reputation would be thrown in the mud by tomorrow. But she didn't care. She was content knowing that she was close to being away from her stepfather. All she had to do now was rely on his temper, which had rarely let her down before.

"I should go," she said softly, sitting up and scooting toward the end of the bed. She was very aware of how wet it was between her legs, and of how it might be likely she would become pregnant. But she still didn't care. She reached down to pick up her nightgown.

He grabbed her wrist softly, causing her to look back at him.

He really was beautiful. His tall body seemed almost chiseled from stone. He was strong and lethal looking. And his blue eyes gazed at her, no longer storming with desire, but lazy and content.

"I'm not kicking you out," he said. "You don't have to leave immediately."

"Isn't that how this usually works?" She asked.

"I have no idea," he smiled at her slyly. "Usually I'm the one leaving their room."

"And do you leave immediately after?"

He thought about it. "As soon as they start talking to me."

She laughed lightly. "Well then, it's probably past time that I go."

"I find it very strange being the one left behind."

"You'll get over it," she said pulling on her nightgown. "I'm sure you will."

"I am resilient," he teased.

Serenity found herself liking him. He was supposed to be this dark, cruel man who used women. But it didn't feel like he was. Sure, he had easily taken her when she offered, and admitted he was hoping to pursue her, but while she had been with him he had treated her respectfully enough. He even went out of his way to make her comfortable.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," he said kindly.

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"It was your first time, and I've been told that the morning after can be quiet sore. I just wanted you to know it's normal."

She nodded. "Thanks. I'll remember that."

"You are truly unique, lady Serenity."

She smiled at him. "You, Lord Endymion, hide very well behind your reputation."

His smile, amused and teasing, was the last thing she saw as she slipped out of his room and back down the hall. She was still smiling when she got back to her room.

That night, she slept better than she had in a long while.

* * *

End of chapter Two! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews. It was pointed out to me by my beta reader that I made a little mistake. In the first chapter, I had Serenity's stepfather say she wasn't to leave her room at all, but then obviously she does. I've gone back and changed the threat so instead of telling her to stay in her room, I've said she has to stay in her room unless entertaining his guests. That way, it's not an empty threat and it's not a mistake.

Here's chapter three!

* * *

Serenity got up the next morning excited for the first time in recent memory. Her stepfather's business party would still be here, and the sun was shining outside. She felt like it was a new day, and she was thrilled about being part of it.

Her maid was not allowed to come to her, as her stepfather promised, so she dressed and washed herself cheerfully. Endymion was right, she was sore, but not unbearably so. It reminded her of what she had done last night, which both empowered her and made her blush. She hadn't expected to enjoy it so much. In fact, she had assumed she would lay there, clenched and waiting for it to be over, and then leave after feeling used. Not only did she not feel used, she felt as if it were something she might like to do again.

She skipped down the stairs, heading for breakfast, ignoring the strange look she got from the few servants getting ready for the day. It was not usual to see her this happy and excited, especially not when her stepfather was around.

She heard cutlery clink together as she neared the breakfast parlor. The soft voices of men could be heard, and they seemed casual. There was no scandalous outburst, angry yelling or amused murmuring.

Serenity felt her good mood wash away as she walked into the room, glancing around.

The men at the table all stood up to greet her, her stepfather at the head, glaring at her wearily, but not angrily.

"Good morning lady Serenity," one of the men said kindly.

Serenity looked confused. "Good morning."

She walked over and sat in her chair at the right of her father, looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

He seemed startled by her gaze. "I hope you are in better spirits today daughter," he said.

Serenity tried to judge if he was hiding his anger, but he didn't appear to be. He seemed still upset from the night before, but not nearly as furious. And if he knew, he certainly wouldn't be sitting so calmly eating breakfast. Would he?

Serenity looked down the table to where Endymion was casually eating his breakfast. He was laughing at whatever the man beside him had said and engaged in the conversation.

She looked at her plate. Something had gone wrong. She had assumed that he would start talking the moment he got up in the morning. From what she had heard, that's what he did. The rumors said that he always made it clear what he had done to the girl's family immediately, loving the reaction.

Maybe he would in a little while. Perhaps it was a little early.

She glanced at him again, and this time caught his eyes.

Her heart sped up immediately as she remembered what had happened between them.

He smiled, his eyes dark.

She found herself breathless, and quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush. But she was confused. She had expected it to be over. She would come down to breakfast to find her father in a rage, too angry to make sense of his own words. He might hit her. He might call her all sorts of vile names in front of his guests. It all led to him saying he didn't want her in his house and she would have permission to leave with nothing but what was on her, which including a little purse of gold hidden under her dress.

But it wasn't happening like that.

She shook herself, thanking the servant who had given her breakfast. Just because he hadn't said anything yet didn't mean he wouldn't. He always did. His reputation guaranteed that he always did. And then her father's temper would be too much. He always over-reacted. He would be too angry to even see straight.

But as the morning went on, and Serenity kept expecting something to happen, she realized that some part of her plan simply wasn't working. That part of the plan was Endymion.

It was hard to speak to him. Usually, when her stepfather had guests, she excused herself as soon as she could and escaped into the gardens or something. She hated being on show. But this time was different. In order to find a moment to speak to him, she had to stay close. She sat with them in the parlor and played the piano when the requested it. She walked with two of them in the garden, desperately trying to be friendly so her stepfather wouldn't suspect. She even sat with them while they were talking business, trying to listen but unable to stop being aware of how constantly Endymion was looking at her.

It wasn't until the evening, after they had eaten dinner and talked more of business, did Serenity see her opportunity.

Her stepfather had gone into his study with five of the men and left only two. The older man, who very obviously wanted to win her favor, and Endymion who was sitting with a drink by the fire reading silently.

Serenity looked at the man who was speaking to her, feeing guilty for not being able to answer whatever question he had just asked because she hadn't been listening.

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you're more interested in joining my father's business meeting than sitting here with me," she said kindly.

He glanced at Endymion. "I'm sorry my lady, I am indeed interested in what is being said, but I would not wish to leave you unguarded."

She saw Endymion smile out of the corner of her eye.

"I am grateful for your interference, I assure you. But it is getting late, and I am on my way to my room anyway, where my father has placed guards. I will be perfectly safe, I assure you."

"If you are sure."

"I am. I will leave now," she said getting up and heading towards the door. She allowed him to kiss her hand and then watch her leave.

Serenity took two steps into the hallway and hid in the shadows. She knew he would follow her. She knew by his smile that he had been intending to. She waited for a few minutes, until the man she had spoken to was gone, her stepfather had checked on Endymion and made sure she was already on her way to her room, and everything was safe.

Only then did he follow her out.

"What are you doing?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

He smiled, stepping with her into the shadows, and pulling her tightly to him. He kissed her, immediately making her knees go weak and her mind lose it's determination. The heat from his body and the softness of his lips was too much to fight. She kissed him back, melting into him.

She couldn't be deterred. With more willpower than she thought she had, she stopped the kiss.

"Endymion please," she said, glancing around and then pulling him into another room with her.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, he spun her around, pushing her against it, kissing her again, passionately.

She immediately responded, grabbing the front of his shirt tightly, trying to get closer to him. Kissing him was impossible to stop. Both her mind and body simply rebelled against the idea of pulling away from him. Despite how wrong it was, being wrapped in his presence felt amazingly, tantalizingly right.

"Stop," she pushed him away by an inch.

His breathing was slightly ragged as he refused to move much farther away from her. His eyes were dark. "What do you want my lady?"

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

That stopped him. She felt him go still and then pull away to look at her.

"What?"

"You were supposed to tell everyone what happened last night."

He looked confused and a little taken back. "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that what you always do? Don't you have your way with women and then ruin them to their families in the morning."

"It's not exactly like that," he said, looking unlike his usual cocky self.

"I don't understand. That's what everyone says. They say you tell their families the morning after because you're done with them, and you like to see their reactions."

"I don't understand," he said. "You actually _want_ me to tell your family."

"Yes," she said almost desperately.

"But…" he seemed so turned around by that. "That's ridiculous."

She shook her head, trying to calm down. "Why do you think I came to you last night? Someone with your reputation is a danger to me. I knew of your reputation and still I came, as a virgin, to your rooms. What reason could I have for that?"

He took a step back from her, his brow furrowed. "Every family that has ever found out about what I've done has been furious. Their daughters were practically disowned."

"Exactly," she said, pleading with him.

"You want to be disowned?"

"More than anything else in the world."

His laugh was not humorous. He seemed very taken back by her words. For the first time since he'd been here, the look in his eyes was neither amused nor cocky. It was bordering angry, confused, and perhaps a little hurt.

"So you used me to get what you wanted."

Serenity felt frustrated and a little defeated. "Yes," she said honestly. "My stepfather put guards in place to stop you from coming to me, so I had to come to you. I knew you wouldn't turn me away and I knew you would see me as an achievement. My stepfather, despite what he might have intended, made sure of that when he created an unattainable fantasy in me. I assumed, like all your other conquests, that you would feel free to talk about it right after."

His face had gone calm and stony.

Serenity felt bad. She had never really considered what he might feel about the whole thing. Honestly, with his reputation, she didn't think he would ever care about what she had planned. She hadn't even expected to need to explain it to him.

But just when her feelings for him were leaning towards guilt, he changed her mind.

"I'll tell them," he said seriously, "at the end of the week."

The look in his eyes was not something she was comfortable with. "You have a condition, don't you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded, stepping towards her. "You will come to me every night, just as willing as you were last night, and you will not leave until I am satisfied with you. If, at the end of the week, I feel like you have you held out on your end of the deal, I will tell you father whatever you want me to tell him."

Her shoulders sagged and sadness took over. Why she thought this might work she had no idea. She felt foolish now, giving away her virtue for nothing. Now, instead of being used by one man, she was being used by two.

She nodded, not looking at him.

"I will expect you the same time as you came last night."

He walked passed her, out of the room, and Serenity felt completely alone.

It had been a long time since she'd cried. She had given up years ago, when she had refused to give in to her father. She had fought him, every single time something like this had happened, and she hadn't cried. As long as she was fighting, she was still strong.

But this was too much. She couldn't fight them both. She didn't have the will to keep going with this.

* * *

That night, Endymion was not so gentle with her. He wasn't like the man she had given herself to her first time. He kissed her roughly, and pushed her onto the bed. He didn't give her time to warm up to him and he didn't seem to care if she got pleasure out of it or not.

When he was done, breathing hard as he lay beside her, he didn't pull her close like he had the day before. He didn't kiss her gently and tell her not to worry if she was sore the next day. He didn't tease her and make her blush.

She didn't wait, as he had told her she was supposed to, to learn if he was satisfied. She just rolled off the bed, pulled on her nightgown, and walked out without so much as looking at him.

* * *

End of chapter three. Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: My treat to all of you; another chapter for the weekend! Thank you all so much for reviewing.

* * *

Serenity hugged her knees to her, letting the hot water of her bath soak through her. The bright sunshine streaming through the window seemed paradoxical to her mood.

Yesterday she had felt so close to freedom, and today she felt farther away than she had been in a long time. She had no hope that Endymion would help her, and now she had to worry about what might happen if her stepfather ever found out that she was no longer pure. If he had been speaking honestly before, that would happen at the end of the week.

Her maid came in, finally allowed to aid her for only a short while, and lay clean towels on the chair beside her.

"Are you sure you won't tell me what it is he's done to you this time?"

Serenity knew her maid meant the best, but she didn't want to tell her about Endymion. She had warned her about him before, pleading with her not to do something stupid. But Serenity had anyway. Endymion was the one person that the entire kingdom apparently knew to be weary of, and she had blindly trusted him to do exactly what she expected.

She was a fool.

"It is a beautiful day out," her maid said. "Perhaps your stepfather will allow you to spend some time out by the lake."

Serenity nodded, leaning back in the tub and stretching her legs out. She didn't care anymore.

When she was clean, she dried herself off and let her maid dress her. It was nice, not having to concentrate this morning. She didn't think she had it in her to care about her appearance.

Her maid said little, obviously worrying over her. She had been Serenity's companion for many years, and very close to a friend, but not close enough to be told secrets of this nature. She went out into the town most weeks to visit her mother. She had often talked about what others were saying and what she had told them. She loved her maid, but she was a gossip.

When she was ready, she went down to breakfast, eating silently and politely deferring all conversation towards her.

Her stepfather glared at her.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about anything until after breakfast, when she excused herself and walked out of the room, only to be followed by her stepfather.

He grabbed her roughly, making her face him.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but this has gone far enough."

She looked at him, afraid. "I don't know what you mean."

"I thought that our talk the other night had convinced you to cooperate. Yesterday I was actually willing to give you another chance. Your actions were almost perfect. And today you act like this."

Serenity, after years of fighting against him, couldn't stop the immediate response to stand against him. "I am not yours to use."

"I thought we had an understanding Serenity. As long as you cooperate, I will wait until my guests are gone. If you cross me, I swear you will regret it."

She slapped him, hard.

For a moment, the world stopped.

Serenity felt her heart pounding in her chest as he turned to slowly look back at her, his eyes dangerously furious.

"That, was a mistake," he said, pushing her backwards so that she tripping and slid across the floor.

He walked away from her, back to his guests.

Serenity fumed, tears streaming down her face. She hated that man with every fiber of her being. She hated him for what he had turned her life into. She hated him for marrying her mother and becoming her guardian. She hated him for every single time she had felt worthless and used.

She got up quickly, and walked, fuming, into the garden, forcing her way through the doors until she was bathed in the bright sunlight of the morning. She walked, trying to stem the flow of tears unsuccessfully as she made her way to the lake where she had spent the only happy times she could remember with her maid, just pretending she were free.

She was so angry that she picked up a large rock and heaved it, as hard as she could into the tulips, which had just started to bloom, crushing them.

The lake was as smooth as glass, undisturbed by wind or falling leaves. She hated it. She threw in rocks, sticks and whatever else she could find, making the water ripple and shake. She was so angry she couldn't see.

And then it all faded away, and she sank to the soft grass, feeling sorry and desperate.

She was sure that her life wasn't supposed to be this way. She had so much love to give. There was no way she was supposed to be trapped here, with a stepfather who threatened to violate her while she carelessly gave herself to the one man in the kingdom dangerous to her.

She sat there, watching the lake even out once again.

Her mother had died when she was very young, but she did remember her. She had been beautiful and kind, and strong above all else. Serenity had always wished to be like her mother, but it seemed so far from her grasp now. She was trapped.

The sun shone brightly through the trees and little birds sang their spring songs, happy and content with the world around them. What she wouldn't give to be a bird, happy and carefree, flying around in the air, wherever they desired to be.

"Serenity."

Serenity jumped at the voice, startled to be so completely unaware of someone approaching her. Especially _that_ someone.

She sighed, standing up and turning to walk away from him. "Not now my lord."

"Serenity wait," Endymion said, gently grabbing her hand to stop her.

Serenity turned to face him, thankful that her tears had stopped. She was surprised to see his eyes filled with guilt and pain.

"What do you want?" She asked, uncaring. "I already know I'm supposed to come to you tonight."

"Serenity, I want to apologize."

She stopped, looking at him confused.

He stepped towards her, still holding her hand gently in his, looking extremely sincere. The sunlight made his hair shine and his eyes look a little lighter.

Serenity felt a yearning to hear him out. Something told her that whatever he was about to say to her would be filled with meaning.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I didn't mean for things to go the way they did."

She opened her mouth to respond, but she had no idea what to say. Whatever she might have expected of him, this was not it. The man everyone knew Lord Endymion to be was filled with darkness and hate, and wouldn't care enough to apologize to her.

Part of her mind told her to leave, and the other part told her to stay. Yesterday she had really liked him, and she missed that.

"You're right," he said. "I usually do brag about whatever I've just done. It's hard to care when nothing can touch you."

She looked down, feeling her heart pull at his words. She hadn't ever expected him to care for her, but it hurt to hear him say that he didn't. He had been the first man she had ever been with, and she couldn't help but be affected by that a little.

She remembered that night. He had been so sweet and gentle with her. He had been everything she might hope for in a husband in the bedroom.

"But you were different," he said, making her look back up at him.

He smiled gently, his eyes soft. "Serenity, I have never, in my life, wanted anyone the way I wanted you the first night you came to me. It's true that I came here to pursue you, but I didn't expect to be taken so off guard. You were beautiful and strong, and took control. I watched you stand up to your stepfather in front of his guests. After that, when I couldn't stop thinking of you, you came barging into my room telling me what was going to happen."

She felt a little of her tension ease at his words.

"And then to top it all off, you were so much more desirable and passionate that night then anyone I've ever been with."

She blushed.

"I'm sorry I did what I did last night, but I allowed myself to get offended at what you expected of me. Of course you were right, I usually would have done what you needed, but with you, I didn't want to."

"It doesn't matter," Serenity said brokenly. "I'm sorry I used you, but I really didn't think you'd mind and I had no other choice."

"Why do you want me to ruin you?"

"I just want to get out of here," she said honestly. "My stepfather doesn't let me leave. I've never experienced any sort of life because I'm too useful to his business ventures. I've tried everything. I've tried running away. I've tried getting married. Endymion, I would try anything to get away from him. I didn't know you, but I saw an opportunity to find freedom."

"Even if the cost is your reputation?" He asked.

"What's the use of having a reputation if I never get to use it anyway?" She said. "I'm trapped in this house. I would rather be living on the street, or condemned to outside the kingdom walls to walk with the criminals. At least there I would be able to make my own choices."

He studied her intently, still holding her hand in his. She could only hope he was deciding to help her.

"No," he said finally, and any last remnant of her hopes sank. "I can't let you do that to yourself," he said. "I understand your position, but you don't know what it can be like out there. People are not forgiving."

She looked down, trying not to let the tears build up. "Then I no longer have a use for you," she said, pulling her hand from his and turning to walk away.

"What do you mean by that?" He called after her.

"Do what you want Endymion," she said back to him, her voice shaking. "I'm not coming to you again. I'll find another way to get myself out of this life."

Serenity couldn't help but feel like she wasn't walking away from him for the first time. But this time, she felt really bad about it. He was obviously trying to reach out and make her feel a little more comfortable. Why, she couldn't really know. Just because she was different than all the others, didn't make her special in his eyes. For him to make this sacrifice was a big gesture that she simply couldn't comprehend right now. There were bigger things at stake.

* * *

The rest of the day went by strangely. There was no longer anything for her to do that would make this situation any better. She prepared herself to leave, hoping that maybe this time she would be able to get through the guards. She knew it was fruitless, but maybe in her attempt to escape they would kill her and she would be free at least in one respect.

The problem was that she really wanted to live. She really wanted to experience what life had to offer, out there in the Kingdom. She wanted to know what it was like to meet knew people and make friends.

She couldn't do any of that if she were dead.

When dinner came, she didn't join them. Her stepfather sent up a servant, but she just ignored him. She put her little purse of gold tucked safely in her dress, and went down afterward, hoping her stepfather would be angry and send her away. At least then she could make a run for it without worrying that they'd check her room.

To her detriment, he was not angry. He just ignored her as she sat down next to the older man who had showed her a lot of attention over the last few days. At this point it was clear that he was hoping to ask for her hand in marriage. She would consider it if she didn't already know her stepfather would never allow it. Especially now that she knew he had other plans for her in regards to himself.

Serenity was sitting silently, trying but failing to listen to the man across from her, when Endymion stood up to gain her father's attention.

"I must commend you on your hosting abilities my lord," he said, smiling his cocky amused smile and raising his glass.

The rest of the room joined him, and her stepfather pretended to be flattered.

Serenity looked at Endymion, wondering why he had chosen this moment to address the room for the first time since his stay. From what she had seen of him, he had made a particular effort to keep a low profile.

"I have rarely been to a place where I have felt so easily accepted. That is perhaps my own fault," he said, making the other men laugh and cheer to him. Obviously being a man with his reputation wasn't as bad as a woman with the same reputation. The other men looked at him as if he were some sort of god. Perhaps that was why he was allowed to continue in his ways with so little resistance.

"But I do think I may have worn out my welcome."

Serenity tried not to be sad at his words. She didn't want his help, but she was saddened at the idea of his leaving so soon. Despite who he was, she liked having at least one person she might be open with.

"Nonsense Endymion," her stepfather said smiling, "you are always welcome."

Endymion shrugged, standing tall and proud in the middle of the room. "I am indeed grateful for that. But I admit I came to your home with one desire in mind. You will not be surprised to find out that it was to seduce your daughter into giving herself to me willingly."

Serenity looked at him wide eyed.

The men all nodded.

"Yes, I thought that might be the case," her stepfather said. "But we will not take merit away for intentions."

Endymion laughed, setting down his drink. "That is true. Intentions in themselves are not all bad."

"So what are you to do Endymion?" Another man asked. "Now that you see this objective is fruitless, you give in so soon?"

"Yes my boy," her stepfather said. "Just because she will not have you doesn't mean you should deny us your company."

Endymion looked at her then, his eyes dark.

Serenity felt breathless as he turned back to her father.

"My presence here no longer benefits me now that I have achieved what I wanted and had her."

The whole room stopped.

Serenity felt her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't believe he had just said that, so easily, with that same cocky smile on his face as he gazed calmly at her stepfather.

It was her stepfather who spoke first, in a choked, confused voice. "You've…..slept with my daughter."

Endymion's smile was filled with evil intentions. "You are to be commended," he said in a low voice. "She was one of the best I've ever had."

One of the men cleared his throat.

Serenity could feel eyes on her, but she couldn't look away from Endymion as he stood his ground, perfectly steady in his spot. His strong jaw relaxed and his posture casual.

She didn't breath when her stepfather looked at her. "Is this true girl?"

She wished she could answer, but she couldn't.

"There is one thing I would never do," Endymion said picking up his jacket from the chair beside him and draping it over his shoulder, "and that is lie about my conquests. It is much more satisfying to make the announcement with truth behind it. If you must ask her to prove it, fine, I am not concerned. Either way, she is one of my greatest trophies, and as you may know, I do love my trophies."

With that, he turned and strode out of the room, tall and proud, and too ridiculously good-looking for his own good.

Serenity watched him go.

As soon as she saw the look in her father's eyes, her heart beat in excitement. It was a look she had never seen before, and she couldn't wait to see what it meant. His temper flared up within him. It was his temper she was counting on.

"If you would excuse us," he said to his guests without looking at them.

Slowly, without another word, they filed out of the room.

Serenity looked at her stepfather, trying not to smile. She begged whoever was listening to make him to angry to even think.

"You gave yourself to him."

It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

"Under my roof."

She nodded again, not trusting her own voice.

"You stupid girl," he hissed. "By tomorrow, the entire kingdom is going to know of your betrayal. You have brought disgrace into my house!"

"And violating your own daughter isn't a disgrace?" She countered.

"Get out of my house," he yelled.

Serenity smiled, but his anger was unaffected.

"With pleasure."

He rushed forward and grabbed her, hitting her hard across the face.

Serenity was distracted enough not to catch herself from falling out of her chair. She hit the ground hard, dazed, and he flew down to push her against the floor.

"No, you are not going to get away with this. Just because you've turned into a whore doesn't mean you should get what you want."

"Every time you bring someone into this house to conduct your business affairs, I will prove to them my reputation is true," she pushed back at him. "I'll show them why Endymion says I am one of the best he's had."

"You filthy slut, how dare you do this to me."

She kicked out, hitting him below the knee, causing him to hiss and move away from her.

"Get out," he screamed at her. "Get out! You are no longer my daughter. I will not cover for you. The whole world will know what you've done. If I ever see you again, I will make sure you are sent to the wastelands with the criminals."

Serenity pushed herself up, rushing out of the room. She was so excited she could hardly breath. She certainly didn't notice the men standing in the hallway, eager to ask her if she were all right.

Serenity grabbed her cloak from the closet, uncaring. She didn't answer them and she didn't stop to wonder why they seemed so concerned. She just went out the front doors.

The guards stopped her, but by the looks on their faces, they had heard everything.

"I have been disowned," she said to them, trying not to seem too pleased about it.

They hesitated only a moment, waiting for her stepfather to come after her. They were to follow his orders and keep her here, but they had heard him demand her departure. It took them a moment, but they slowly moved out of the way.

It was as if every bad thing in her entire life had melted away that instant. Whatever happened now, at least she was making her own decisions.

Her first decision was to hurry away from the thick walls encircling her home and walk directly across the street.

She looked back.

Serenity smiled. Only once had she ever seen the building from this side. Only once, when her mother brought her in, had she ever looked up at the place and smiled. She had smiled that first time to see how grand her new home was. This time she smiled because every step she took now was a step away from it, and away from him.

The elation she felt swelled within her. Behind her, stretching on for hundreds, possible thousands, of miles, was the entire kingdom. The king's palace was out there somewhere. The marvelous city markets filled to the brim with colors and food. Her new home was within reach, wherever it might be.

"I have to say," Endymion said, startling her, "I didn't expect it to work."

He walked out of the darkness of the night, the same easy smile on his face.

Serenity was so happy that she couldn't be angry with his company. She felt free. She felt ready to take on anything the world had to offer her.

"I knew it would," Serenity said. "The moment he threatened to take me to his bed I knew he would be too furious to think straight if anyone ever touched me. If there has ever been one thing I can count on, it's his temper. As much as he desired me, he would instantly hate the idea of something ruining his name and rank. Of course, once he's calmed down, he will think much differently."

Endymion's smile turned to concern when she looked at him, and she was surprised when he gently took her cheek and moved her head to the side. "He hit you?"

Serenity put a hand to her cheek. Now that she thought about it, the side of her face hurt a lot from where he had hit her. She nodded, frowning at the idea that she would start her new life with a bruise on the side of her face for all the world to see. She had a bad reputation and obvious signs of abuse. It would be hard, but it would be worth it.

"I'm alright," she said turning away from him and walking slowly away from her fathers house.

"Have you thought about your next move?"

"Of course not," she said with a giggle. "I don't think I ever truly imagined I'd get passed the guards."

"How long until they come after you?"

"I think my stepfather will come to his senses in an hour or two, and send them out to get me. His temper is bad, but recently I have discovered that his desire for me might outweigh what I've done."

"Maybe the best thing you could do right now is hide."

"I don't want to hide," she said. "I've been hidden away my whole life. I want to go out there and experience all our kingdom has to offer. I want to learn what it's like to live life without restraint."

He reached forward to take her hand softly in his, and pull her gently to look at him. "I'm serious Serenity. I don't want you to hide away, but your stepfather will be angry if he finds you. Maybe it's best if you find a place to stay so at least you have a retreat."

"Thank you for the offer," she said smiling, "but if you're suggesting I stay with you then my answer has to be no."

He grinned. "As much as the idea of you staying with me sends my mind into dark memories of our first night together, it wasn't what I was offering. I was serious earlier today. I have no intention of ruining your reputation."

"You already told everyone there what you did," she said confused.

"True," he said easily. "But the men there are all in business with me. By the time they leave your father's, they will be summoned to my house and sworn to secrecy. I will not tell another soul and neither will you."

She looked at him, unsure what to say. "Why would you do that? I thought you said I was a trophy."

"You are, in a sense," he said shrugging. "I'm sure it's hard for you to believe Serenity, but I am not all bad."

"You make sport of stealing the virtue of noble women."

"I find amusement in young ladies who are so held down by the rules and regulations of high society that they spring at the chance of breaking the rules in so scandalous a way as laying with me."

She looked at him curiously. "That's it?" She asked. "That's how you achieved your reputation? You go to women and allow them to work through the issues of being rich and beautiful on you?"

Endymion shrugged. "I rarely, if ever, have to put much effort into convincing them," he said. "And never have I ever taken a woman against her will. Last night with you, I regret."

Serenity lost her smile as she remembered it. "I am sorry about what I said to you yesterday," she said. "I didn't realize you would take such offense at being used."

"I don't blame you," he said softly, gazing at her. Then he shook his head, "but we're getting off topic. There must be somewhere you can go."

"I don't know anyone," she said. "I figured I'd stay at an inn on the other side of the city. I wanted to get as far away from my stepfather as I could so I might have some chance to hide from him. The kingdom is big enough that it would be easy to stay lost if I could only get far enough away."

"I know a place," Endymion said. "If you would permit me, I would take you there."

She looked at him cautiously. "How far away from your home is it?"

He laughed. "Far enough. The lady who lives there is a friend of mine, and I assure you, she'll fight me off with a stick before I'm ever allowed to touch you again. She'll be happy for the company."

Serenity hesitated. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Come on," he said, turning back the other way and pulling her with him. "If we leave now, we might make it before it gets light in the morning."

Serenity followed him back to where his horse was waiting in an alley just a short distance away from her home. She took one last look up at it and smiled, hoping she would never have to see it again.

He helped her up on the horse, sitting behind her so he held her on either side as he held the reigns. She could lean back against his chest and be relatively comfortable on the animal.

She smiled as he guided his horse out of the alley and quickly down the streets of the darkening city.

She signed into the fresh air and gazed up at the stars that were becoming brighter and brighter in the sky. He held her securely enough that she could look around without worrying about holding on. After the first short sprint to get them away from her stepfather's home, he slowed the horse down to a quick walk so it was not as jostling as it could be.

"Can you stay awake all night?" She asked, feeling warm in his embrace.

His laugh shook his chest slightly and she liked it. "I suppose we'll see."

She yawned. "Thank you, for what you did."

"For telling your father that I took away his daughter's virtue? Anytime."

She giggled. "You must think I'm crazy."

"I think you're brave," he said. "Much braver than I could ever be."

She smiled, feeling tired. The moon was out and it was casting an easy glow over the city. It was not too dark to see and she felt safe with Endymion. It was almost comical, riding away from her life with the man she had slept with in order to make her stepfather angry enough to lose judgment. But she didn't care. She was free, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

End of Chapter Four! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm super busy at work right now so it's hard to get these ready to go, but I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out in a couple of days. I'm glad you all seem to be liking it so far. It's going to be about the same length as all my other stories, so we have a ways to go yet! Enjoy!

* * *

Serenity was awoken suddenly, feeling disoriented. Endymion had hopped off the horse and was stretching out his legs. The sun had just started to rise over the edge of the city, and the morning dew hung in the air.

Endymion looked up at her and laughed. "You look confused."

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to swing her leg over the horse while realizing that she was far too stiff to do anything of the sort. Thankfully, he caught her as she started to fall, and cradled her in his arms as she slid off the horse.

"Have you ever ridden a horse that long?"

"Not since I was young," she said, wobbling as he set her on her feet. "Sorry, I'm not used to…

He shook his head at her, smiling. "That over there," he said pointing to where a large house peaked over the trees, "is my home."

Serenity gave him a look and he laughed.

"That," he said pointing in the other direction, "is where Lady Raye lives."

Serenity squinted and peered into the little grouping of larger homes and a church. They looked wealthy enough and clean. There was a little market not too far away, and beyond that the Kingdom sprawled over the land. There was no way to see all the way across. It would be impossible to travel it in a day, or even two.

"How far did we travel?"

"Your fathers home is that way," he pointed. "We didn't stop all night."

"You must be tired," she said, turning to him in concern.

"I'll be fine," he smiled. "Come on," he said taking her hand and walking with her towards the little town. "We'll walk if that's alright. It's too early to call on Raye, so if we walk it'll give her some time to wake up. Besides, I could use the walk."

Serenity was a little chilled in the morning air, but didn't much mind. With Endymion holding her hand and her stepfather's house a million miles away, she found herself completely satisfied with having to put up with such a minor inconvenience.

She didn't talk to him much on the short walk. She just enjoyed the views. The Kingdom was breathtaking. She could just see the glimmer of the king's palace in the distance. She had never been to that part of the kingdom, but she had heard of its beauty. Perhaps one day she might be able to see it.

"Who is Raye?" Serenity asked.

"She's the friend I was telling you about," he said smiling at the memory. "She's lived here forever, and I used to play with her when we were children. She's younger than me, but she was always determined to win at everything we did, no matter how un-lady like it was. She is perhaps one of my few female friends whom I have never had the desire to sleep with."

"Never?"

"She is like a sister to me. Her parents died a long while ago and left her their fortune. It is very large, but she refuses to buy one of the manor homes in the area. She's perfectly happy in their family home and puts the money to good use. I believe she has already doubled her fortune with good business endeavors. I'm sure you will like her."

Serenity nodded. "She will officially be my first friend," she smiled.

He looked at her. "Your first?"

"I guess my maid back home would be considered a friend, but I hardly had the choice. She's the only female I've ever been allowed to speak to."

"And you don't consider me a friend?"

She laughed. "Perhaps one day, when I can get passed how our meeting came about. Let's not forget you intended to seduce me."

"I saw right away that you were not to be seduced," he said.

"You're a bad liar," she teased.

Endymion laughed as they got to her door. He walked in without being invited and Serenity felt strange in someone else's home. Her carefree manor seemed to die out, and she was immediately nervous.

"Raye?" Endymion called up the stairs. "You better come down or I'm coming up."

Serenity hung back, watching him make his way easily through the beautiful home, draping his jacket over the chair and pouring himself a glass of a dark liquid.

"You do realize it's morning," Serenity said as he took a long drink.

"Technically, I haven't been asleep yet, so it's extremely late at night."

Serenity giggled, walking gingerly to sit in the seat across from him. She was about to ask another question when a girl came stomping into the room, violet eyes blazing and glossy black hair flying behind her.

"I don't give a damn who you are Endymion, if you ever come in here this early again and…" her words died out as she looked at Serenity.

Serenity blushed, hoping the girl wouldn't be upset with her sudden appearance. Raye was wrapped tightly in her night robe and looking very much like she had just gotten out of bed. That said, Serenity had spent the night on a horse, so she was sure she didn't look any better.

"Raye, this is Serenity," Endymion said casually. "I've ruined her reputation."

Raye's surprised faded and she sighed. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

Endymion shrugged as Raye went and sat beside Serenity.

"Whatever he's done too you, I swear he's not worth it."

Serenity smiled shyly. "Actually, it was my fault."

Raye glared at Endymion. "You've convinced this one that you're not to blame? How did you manage that?"

"What can I say?" Endymion laughed. "I'm getting better."

"And you look like crap," Raye sighed. "Go upstairs. My maid was just filling me a bath. Use it and sleep in the spare room."

Endymion shook his head. "I better get home. I have some plans to make." He got up and walked over to kiss Raye gently on the cheek, and then smile at Serenity. "You know where I am if you need anything."

"She'll be fine," Raye said waving him away. "Just go."

He was gone very suddenly, and Serenity found herself in the presence of just the fiery girl Raye who had so easily dealt with a man who had always been talked about as very evil.

"Tell me what happened," Raye said.

Serenity cleared her voice, and told her everything, from start to finish. She explained what she had done and why, and what Endymion had done to help her. She had told her what he had said to her around the lake, and the decisions he had made after that. She left out a few parts, like their second night together, but she didn't think they were important to the story.

Raye sat and watch in rapt attention, looking completely bewildered.

When the story was done, Serenity sat back, smiling to herself.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask him to help you without actually having sex with him?" Raye asked.

Serenity opened her mouth to answer, but realized she hadn't. "Would he have done that?"

"Of course," Raye said. She shook her head. "That's besides the point now. What's done is done. So what's happening now? Do you have family to go live with?"

Serenity shook her head. "Endymion suggested I might stay here until I can be sure my stepfather is far enough away from finding me that I can be free."

"Well of course you can stay here. It will be nice to have some respectable female companions for once. Endymion is not known for bringing home the best ladies."

Serenity giggled. "Does he always bring them here?"

"No, he doesn't usually ever bring the one's he's been with to his own home or around. But sometimes, they follow, and when they aren't permitted into his house, they try here. It's nauseating how often he gets away with the things he does. But then again, people should really stop inviting him over. It's not his fault all the ladies in the kingdom think he has dreamy eyes," she said sarcastically. "If he were ugly, we wouldn't have this problem."

"I don't wish to intrude."

"Nonsense," Raye said waving her hand. "I will have one of my guest rooms made up for you. You must be tired. We'll have some breakfast and you can rest, and then we can decide what to do next."

"I really do appreciate it."

"It is my pleasure, I assure you. Trust me, I wouldn't welcome you if I didn't feel like it."

Serenity laughed. "Then I'm sure we shall be great friends."

* * *

For the first time in her whole life, Serenity felt free. There was nothing forcing her to make any decision she didn't want to make. Raye didn't order her to entertain her friends or attract men to her life. She didn't ask her to stay in the house or refuse to let her meet new people.

In fact, she was just the opposite.

Raye introduced her to all kinds of people. Other ladies, who were all sweeter and kinder than anyone she had ever met, and young men who were eager to please and just as eager to simply accompany. Serenity walked through the nearby town, meeting shop owners and workers and playing with the children.

It was a dream come true. Serenity couldn't believe anyone could be as happy as she was at this moment.

And Raye had quickly become a very great friend.

After the first day of awkwardness, when Serenity felt a little intrusive upon Raye's life, everything had settled into a very companionable atmosphere. Raye seemed overjoyed to have another person in her life.

Raye's personality was a little intense and sometimes extremely abrupt, but Serenity would never change her for a moment.

"So what would you like to see today?" Raye asked casually as they sat together in the warm sunlight of the garden. Summer was getting closer and closer, and soon it would be almost too warm to spend much time outside.

"Lady Mina suggested a ride around the lake," Serenity said. "Perhaps we should take her up on that."

Raye nodded. "It would be good for Mina to actually do something she plans."

Serenity giggled. She had liked Mina immediately. The girl was from a very wealthy family an hour away, and absolutely delighted in life. She was not sheltered or controlled by her family and had grown up believing only the best things in life. But she was a little absent minded, and had such high energy that she couldn't sit still long enough to read for long.

"I had also hoped to go into town again. The shop keeper told me that the strawberries would be perfectly ripe soon."

Raye shook her head. "We could send a servant."

"I want to do it myself."

"You're so strange," Raye said taking a drink of water. "I understand why you want to do everything, but I assumed it would fade out once you'd experienced it. But it's been two weeks and you still want to do everything yourself."

Serenity looked at her friend. "Two weeks?"

"Of course," Raye said. "Haven't you been counting?"

"No," Serenity said honestly. "It feels like two days." Then another thought struck her, and then slight confusion. "It's been two weeks and yet Endymion hasn't come by at all?"

Raye shrugged. "He's not one for daily visits. He sent me a litter a week ago informing me of a business venture in the east part of the city. I'm sure that means he's found another lady to pursue."

Serenity frowned, but didn't say anything to that. She had never expected to see much of Endymion, but she didn't enjoy hearing that he was simply out of her life now.

"The opera is starting up again this coming Saturday. Should I get us tickets?"

Serenity smiled. "I've never been to an opera. Are they good?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "You really are clueless."

Serenity giggled. "Then yes, we should get tickets. But I'm perfectly capable of paying my own way."

"We're not having this argument again Serenity."

"I took some money with me."

"That money will run out one day, and you'll be left alone and starving."

"Then I'll get a job."

"No offense, but you're not trained in anything."

"I could learn."

"You're staying with me and while you're in my care, I will act as your guardian. I am treating my ward to a night at the opera, and that is final."

"But you've already bought me dresses and allowed me to stay with you, it's too…"

"You should know by now that I never lose an argument," Raye interrupted. "One day, when you're settled and comfortable, we'll find you employment so you can feel like you're living on your own. But until your stepfather stops searching for you, you must keep a low profile. I have more than enough money for twenty of us to live way beyond our means."

Serenity smiled at her friend. "I'm very glad to have met you."

"You would be," Raye said smiling. "I am amazing."

Serenity sighed, closing her eyes and facing the sun. But she was still troubled. Raye had heard the very first day of her arrival that her stepfather was looking for her. It had been hard, trying to go out and experience life while always watching your back.

She wasn't surprised her stepfather would look for her, especially when he found out nobody was speaking of what she had done.

That thought brought her back to Endymion.

"Is Endymion really as bad as his reputation says he is?" She asked.

"Yes," Raye said seriously. "Endymion's father was a very cruel man, and Endymion has higher principals than the rest of his family ever aspired too. But that doesn't change the fact that he does take advantage when it suits him, and he almost never stays around long enough to make sure the lady in question is cared for."

"Does he have any children?"

"He doesn't talk about it, but it would be astonishing if he didn't. I doubt he knows either way."

Serenity hesitated before asking her next question. "If I were pregnant, would I know by now?"

Raye looked at her seriously. "Perhaps. When is your monthly cycle next due?"

"Another couple of days."

"Then you'll know then."

Serenity nodded. "I don't feel any different."

"Then hopefully that's a good sign."

"Is that why he's staying away?" Serenity asked, "because I'm here and he's already done with me?"

"I couldn't answer that even if I did have some idea. He has never brought a girl to me before and he has never helped someone he has used. You are unique in many ways, but I don't know if that means he cares for you at all. I wish I could tell you he did, but I've never known him to change."

"It doesn't matter really," Serenity said. "I'm not bothered. I used him as much as he used me, and I was never expecting anything to grow from it."

"Come on," Raye said eagerly. "Let's pick up Lita on the way and go see about that ride around the lake."

* * *

The four ladies spent the day together in complete bliss. Lita, the tall, proud and beautiful neighbor of Mina's was spending more and more time with them, adding beautifully to Serenity's new life. Lita was as kind and gentle as any person she'd ever met, but strong and passionate as well. She had so many talents, and excelled in almost everything she tried.

Of course, Serenity's story had been augmented a bit for her benefit. As much as she felt she could trust them, it wasn't worth the risk of someone telling her father where she was.

So instead, they thought she was a cousin visiting Raye for two weeks from across the Kingdom. She was escaping an abusive father, which was true, and hoping to start a new life. They didn't question it. In fact, they didn't doubt anything she'd said.

"I think I should marry," Mina said casually as they sat atop their horses, strolling lazily around the beautifully glistening lake at the edge of the Kingdom. To their left, a short distance away, was the tall wall separating the lush green Kingdom from the barren wastelands of the desert.

Lita laughed. "Who's caught your fancy this time?"

"Would you tease me if I said Lord Endymion," Mina said sarcastically.

"I would say you're mad," Raye countered.

Mina giggled. "No, it is a man my father has introduced me to. He is a cousin to the King, and he is very handsome."

"It sounds like a very good match," Serenity said.

"It would be," Mina agreed, "but I cannot tell whether or not he loves me, and you know I could never marry a man who didn't love me completely. I would rather die an old maid."

"When did you meet him?" Lita asked.

"Yesterday."

"Oh dear lord," Raye sighed. "Perhaps you should give him more time to decide his feelings."

Serenity laughed. "Surely a whole day is plenty."

"That's what I thought," Mina said happily. "You see Raye, I knew Serenity would side with me. It really is a good thing you came to us," Mina said. "Raye wears on me sometimes."

Lita laughed. "You are unique in many ways, Mina my friend."

"I assure you I am happy to be here."

"That reminds me," Lita said gently. "My father asked me of you the other day. He said he had heard reports that your father is searching for you. He's even offered a reward. I explained to him the situation and he agreed that we should keep your secret."

"Mine as well," Mina said. "Don't worry, my family would never condemn anyone to a life of abuse and unhappiness."

Serenity was both touched by the kindness of her friends and uneasy with the information. There were many other people she had met that might not turn her in for pleasure, but might have little choice if the money would help their families.

"Don't worry Serenity," Raye said, "you're safe here."

Serenity nodded, taking a deep breath. She knew that the girls wouldn't do anything to hurt her chances of staying hidden, but she couldn't help thinking of Endymions advice to hide for a while. She was happy experiencing life, but it would mean nothing if she were taken back home.

"We're going to the opera this Saturday," Raye said.

"I love the opera!" Mina said enthusiastically.

Lita laughed. "I guess that means we're all going."

Serenity smiled. "Maybe we should invite Amy as well. I've only met her twice but I would love to know her better."

* * *

End of chapter five. Sorry, this was sort of lacking in action, but I promise there is more to come! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone. Sorry for the slight delay. Here's another chapter for you all! Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it. I'm glad everyone is liking this story so much.

I have two new stories in the works (after this one of course) and I'm looking forward to sharing them with you. But one thing I'm going to do as well is go back and fix some of my earlier stories. I'm going to re-write Adventures of a Lady to fix the huge grammar and formatting mistakes there are. It turned out like that because I origionally posted on moon romance (dot) net which did that. I was to lazy to go back and fix it before I posted it. I'm also going to fix the spelling and grammar in Kingdom of treason. I think that story started my popularity here, and I want to give it some love.

Don't worry. It won't interfere with this story coming out. There are plenty of chapters on their way. Have a good one!

* * *

The opera was apparently a very big deal. Big enough that Raye had commissioned two gowns for them to wear and made sure there were enough maids around to do their hair and make them dazzle. By the time Serenity was done, she felt like a different person, which was not an accident.

She smiled at her reflection in her vanity. Her hair was curled to perfection and pinned up behind her with some hanging down. She had dark feathers and red roses beautifully crafted in. Her light pink dress hugged her tightly, and then flowed out around her, silky and shimmering. She felt like a princess.

"Excuse me my lady, but a guest has arrived," a servant bowed to her respectfully.

"Thank you, I will be right down," she said, hoping it was Mina. They were supposed to meet here before going, but it was early. Serenity couldn't wait to see her friends. She was so excited about this night that she could hardly contain herself. Even the threat of her father couldn't deter her spirits.

She made sure she hadn't forgotten any part of her appearance, and then skipped happily out of her room and down the stairs to the sitting room.

There, she stopped short.

Endymion turned to look at her, obviously expecting to see Raye. But when he saw her, and his eyes looked her up and down, his gaze shifted to that same amused and cocky smile she had seen the first time she had ever seen him.

She blushed, but kept her chin up. "Good evening Lord Endymion," she said with slight teasing in her voice. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" His stomach fluttered with nerves as she looked at him. He was just as devastatingly handsome as she remembered, and that was a dangerous thing.

"My lady Serenity," he said, his voice thick and low, "I had almost forgotten just how beautiful you are."

She smiled. "You are charming as usual. How was your business venture?"

"Very successful," he said in a dark voice while his eyes showed his meaning.

Serenity felt a little flutter of hurt at the words, but she forced herself to keep her eyes teasing and her smile easy. "I'm not sure saying I am happy for your success is entirely appropriate, but never the less, I am pleased your trip was everything you hoped it would be."

"Not everything," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss. "I find my standards are risen because of my last conquest."

She quirked an eyebrow. "It was not my intention to affect your future satisfaction."

His smile was slow now, and soft. "I have missed you," he said, surprising her.

"You have?" She asked, losing her teasing tone completely.

"I have heard you've met with great success out here in the real world," he said kindly to her. "Lady Amy told me this morning that she was delighted with you."

Serenity didn't like the idea that he had been visiting Amy, but she couldn't imagine the shy beautiful girl would give herself away before marriage.

"I have found pleasure in my new friends."

"I'm glad to here it."

"Why have you stayed away?" She blurted out.

"I didn't realize you wanted me to come around."

"Don't do that Endymion. I think you and I have been through enough now to be able to speak openly with one another."

Endymion's smile faded, but he didn't look upset. He looked almost uncomfortable. "Your father sent me a letter a few days after I brought you here. He informed me that I had grievously affronted him with my actions against his fiancé."

Serenity froze. "His fiancé?"

"Apparently, as his ward, he was keeping you until you reached the age of maturity."

"But…" Serenity was almost speechless. "He intended to marry me?"

"Does that change things for you?"

"No!" She said immediately, and then took a breath. "I mean, no, it doesn't. I'm not…I don't want to…but he's always been a father to me."

"Not much of one by the sounds of it," Endymion said, worried. "Serenity, why were you so eager to get out of there?"

Serenity turned away from him.

"If he's in love with you, he may never stop searching for you."

Serenity thought about all the times her stepfather had told her she was his, never to be touched by another. She thought of how angry he got when the men he brought to the house paid more than a usual amount of attention to her. She had thought he didn't want her to marry because he wanted to continue using her, but this made things different. This made things much more difficult.

It horrified her to learn what the man she had lived with for years was capable of. If all this were true, then it was a wonder he hadn't taken action sooner. She had been of an age to marry for some time now.

"I'm sorry to bring you distress."

She was distressed. She had hoped that time away from him would change things, but it hadn't. Even out here, he was keeping her in a cage. She had to secure her future.

"Would it be possible to marry without his consent?" She asked.

Endymion immediately moved around so she was facing him again, his eyes stormy. He looked almost angry at her for even considering it. "I will not allow it Serenity. You will not find someone to marry just to escape him. You risked everything to find a true and free life and you're not going to turn on that now."

"If I found someone who would allow me to continue being free it wouldn't be like a cage."

"Absolutely not, I won't allow it."

Serenity crossed her arms and glared at him. "Who are you to make decisions for me?"

"Serenity, you're not…"

"I think I've proven that there isn't anything I wouldn't do at this point to be rid of him. If I have to marry, then I will. I'll ask the girls to help me find someone who will not cage me."

Endymion looked furious. His eyes blazed at her and she could see the muscles in his jaw clench.

She stood her ground against him.

"Endymion!" Raye said excitedly when she walked into the room, looking stunningly glorious in a deep red dress with her black hair curled and pinned behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Serenity watched Endymion mask the anger he'd felt a moment before and smile at Raye, looking for all the world like nothing was bothering him.

"I wanted to grace you with my presence of course."

"Well you're just in time," Raye said. "We're going to the Opera with the girls."

Endymion grinned. "I do like spending time with ladies."

Serenity wanted to object. She didn't want him coming with them. She didn't want him anywhere near her. He couldn't stop her from securing her new found freedom. She didn't want his help anymore. She hadn't traded one cage for another.

"Are you alright Serenity?" Raye asked her in concern.

Serenity tried to shake away all her anger and smile, but she knew she wasn't as good at masking her emotions as Endymion was. "I'm perfectly fine," she said pointedly at Endymion. "I have everything under control."

Raye gave her a dubious look. "Right, well Mina and Lita should be here soon. Amy had to cancel on us, so we have an extra ticket for Endymion anyway."

"How lucky," Endymion said.

"Endymion, you know the rules," Raye said seriously to him.

He held up his hand as if vowing his loyalty. "I remember Raye. Your friends are off limits."

"And that includes Serenity now," Raye said.

Serenity was startled by that. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

Endymion grinned at that and Raye hit him. "Stop that. It's not too late to stop it from happening again. Just because you made that particular mistake already, doesn't mean you're doomed to be one of his toys. Now come on, I think I hear them arriving. We can meet them outside."

Raye hurried out the door, leaving Serenity and Endymion to follow.

He took her hand, which was polite when leading a lady to the carriage, and leaned in to whisper to her.

"If ever you want to make that particular mistake again…"

"Not a chance," she hissed back, and then hurried to go ahead of him.

* * *

Serenity found her excitement again when they arrived. There were so many people, all dressed in their finest, walking about and gossiping as if this was a ball and they were all already into the wine. The level of excitement and pleasure was almost intoxicating.

"I love the Opera!" Mina gushed for the tenth time, practically vibrating.

The whole group of them was getting very appreciative looks and Serenity felt a little like she was on display, but in a pleasing way. Men and women of all ages were coming to be introduced to Raye's visiting cousin. Serenity found herself almost overwhelmed with all the attention.

With the attention, came the fear that someone here would know her. That fear came plummeting through her when she looked up to see one of the men who had been a guest at her stepfathers home the night she left.

It was the older man, whose name she didn't remember, and he smiled affectionately at her as he came boldly up.

"I have to say, I am happy to see you lady Serenity."

Serenity nodded, trying to stay calm.

He seemed to understand immediately; especially with the look Endymion gave him. "Do not fear," he whispered to her. "I will not betray your secret. You may depend on me."

Serenity smiled, seeing his sincerity. "I am here visiting my cousin," she said, giving him her story. "It is probable that I will stay with her for the foreseeable future."

He smiled. "I am glad to hear it. Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"I am," she said.

"And are you enjoying all the company?" He said, glancing distastefully at Endymion.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at that. "Some of the company I appear with tonight are not part of my usual party."

"That is good news indeed."

Serenity could see that he still considered her a possible match and she was not upset about it. He was older than she was, but not by too much. Certainly younger than her stepfather. And he had with him the added bonus of knowing something of her past. He would be able to both understand and possibly help her.

"I trust you left my stepfather well?"

"Not at all," he said mischievously. "Your departure left him in some kind of frenzy. He sent us all away immediately without finishing our business deal."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "And were you upset at leaving?"

"Not in the least. Part of the deal included the opportunity to court you, and with that bonus gone, the business was no different then one might find elsewhere."

"He actually offered me as part of the deal?"

"From what I hear, that is not uncommon."

"It's not, I'm just surprised he said it so matter-of-factly. I assumed the business deal was talked about, and then my arrival added a personal endeavor. He never told me what he was actually intending."

"And to think all along he was keeping you for his wife."

Serenity looked at him surprised. "You know that as well?"

"It became obvious when he started yelling about his fiancé being unfaithful to him."

"Oh dear," she said, letting an idea form slightly in her mind. "I don't suppose you would be against with talking about that particular bit of information?"

He looked at her confused. "What bit?"

"The bit about him marrying his daughter."

"You wish for people to know that?"

"I am in a position now where my life does not have to be connected with his. People here don't know me as the person I was when I was there. I have my stepfather to thank for that. He never let me associate with anyone, so my disguise is complete. I wouldn't mind a little security in keeping my distance from him should I want to, and people thinking him a disgrace is not something I would mind harming me at all."

He smiled. "There are other types of security you could find."

The way he said it made it obvious he was speaking of marriage. So Serenity blushed accordingly, and pretended to be flattered by the idea.

"I would have to find someone willing to help me."

"I'm sure there is someone more than willing."

Serenity smiled, biting her lip. "I should very much hope so."

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm, hard.

"It's time we found out seats," Endymion said pleasantly enough to the man in front of her. "I'm sure you need to find the rest of your party."

The man nodded, obviously a little intimidated by Endymion. "You're right, I'm sure. It was a pleasure speaking with you again my lady."

"The pleasure is all mine," Serenity said sweetly, flinching at Endymion's hold on her arm.

As soon as the man walked away, she turned on him. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" He demanded.

"I'm talking to a friend."

"You were prowling for a husband."

"I was not prowling," she said, trying to pull away from him. "And even if I was, you don't have a say in the matter."

He glared at her for a moment, and then abruptly let her go. "Raye and the rest of the ladies are in the booth already. I suggest you join them."

"I will do what I..."

"Give my excuses," he interrupted her. "I've lost my taste for opera."

She was startled then. "You're leaving?"

"Goodnight, lady Serenity."

Serenity was shocked to see him turn around and walk quickly away, disappearing through the front doors and into the night. She stared after him, confused and frustrated at the infuriating man. Who was he to suggest anything of her? Who was he to even care? Just because he had helped her escape didn't mean she owed him anything.

She hurried up to the booth where her friends were waiting for her.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Mina asked happily.

Serenity smiled. "A friend of my father's who I trust not to give away my secret. He was always very pleasant to me, and I'm glad I might get to renew that friendship."

Raye gave her a worried glance, but Serenity smiled at her.

"You seemed very happy to see him," Lita observed.

"I was," Serenity said. "I hope to see more of him."

"Is this a possible husband?" Mina asked excitedly.

Serenity shrugged. "I am not opposed to the idea."

"He seemed older than you," Raye said with a look that wasn't entirely happy for her. "Are you sure it's wise to think of marriage right away?"

"I think it wise to do anything in my power to secure my future."

"Just make sure he loves you," Mina said. "That's the most important thing."

"You have to be careful," Lita said protectively. "You're very beautiful, and that sometimes attracts the worst sort of men. Be sure he's not just looking for a trophy on his arm."

Serenity couldn't help but think of Endymion. That's what she was too him, another trophy. Only this time nobody knew of them except a very select few. She wasn't one that he could openly brag about.

Not that she had ever heard him brag.

"How many women do you think Endymion has…" She wasn't really sure how to finish the sentence.

"Had sex with?" Lita asked bluntly.

Serenity colored.

"More than what's respectable," Raye said with a shrug, "less than the rumors say."

"What makes you care about Endymion?" Mina asked. "You're not considering him as well are you? Because that's not a realistic option. I don't think Endymion will ever get married."

"He might marry," Lita said, "but he wouldn't be able to be faithful to her."

Serenity sighed.

"Spoken like two girls who don't know him at all," Raye said edgily.

Serenity looked at her. Her friend looked protective and serious, but not overly angry at the conversation.

"Come on Raye," Lita said. "You know better than all of us that he's not to be trusted. I know of at least ten ladies in my acquaintance he's ruined and that's just the ones I know about. There's no telling how many managed to keep it quiet and get past it."

"He would have come after us if you had not forbid it," Mina said.

"I'm not saying he hasn't earned his reputation," Raye said, "but Endymion is not like his father. I think that he'll meet someone he loves, and everything else will just stop."

"That is a romantic hope," Lita said.

"There's nothing wrong with romance," Mina said. "Raye's right, we shouldn't give up on him. If he's looking for love than we should help him find it."

"Oh dear," Lita said with a sigh.

"Mina, I don't think helping Endymion find women is a good idea," Raye said.

"But you're right. Just because he's bad now, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve happiness."

"I think the point is that he can change if he wants to," Serenity said, "But that doesn't mean he will."

"He will," Raye said. "He's just lost right now."

"He seems pretty confident to me," Serenity argued.

"You've run away from the things in life that threatened you Serenity," Raye said. "I think you are very brave for trying to set things right, but Endymion didn't have that luxury. He was raised by a man who taught him everything he needed to know to be a predator. And then he watched his seemingly happy father parade around and make a mess of the lives of young ladies with zero penalties. When he was finally old enough to see the error of his ways, he was already consumed with that lifestyle. He doesn't want to always be regarded the way he is. I've seen him tire of it time and time again."

"It's not easy to change," Serenity said, "but it's also completely achievable."

"I don't understand why you're so angry at him after he helped you," Raye said.

"I don't see how you can defend a man you have to warn to stay away from your friends and watch destroy the lives of others," Serenity argued.

By this point, Mina and Lita were just watching them in confusion.

"You act like you know him so well, and yet your sheltered little life only allowed you to hear rumors of him. The only exposure you've had to him has been to your benefit. You've made up your mind with other peoples' opinions."

"I have plenty of reasons why my opinion of him is my own."

"He told me he brought you here from your father's."

"Then he didn't tell you everything did he?"

By this time Raye was angry enough that she wasn't aware of the people around her. The opera hadn't started, and nobody else was listening, but Mina and Lita were.

"You're not the only person that's ever slept with him," Raye hissed.

Mina and Lita gasped.

"I'm the only one he ever forced," she shot back, feeling the prickled of tears.

Raye looked startled at that. "He raped you?"

"He made it perfectly clear that I had no other choice."

"But…." Raye seemed genuinely concerned at this. "You told me it was your choice to go to him."

"That was the first night. I never told you about the second night because there was nothing to tell that I wanted anyone to hear. I saw exactly what kind of man he can be when he's angry."

"I'm so confused," Mina whispered to herself. "I thought Serenity is Raye's cousin."

Lita shushed her, but it was already too late.

Serenity sat back, angry and upset.

"Is that why you're so mad at him?" Raye asked, a little softer.

"He obviously thinks I owe him something," Serenity said. "I haven't seen him in two weeks, and suddenly he's back, trying to tell me what to do and how I should act."

"I'm sure he's just trying to…"

"He's not," Serenity cut her off.

For a moment nobody said anything. Mina and Lita watched them with wide eyes as the crowd stayed quieted and the music swelled around them. She had not told Mina and Lita everything because she didn't want them to have to get involved in keeping her whole secret. But now they would have a million questions. She wanted to enjoy the opera, and she hated that she had just had her first fight with the person who had been nothing but kind to her.

When the singers came out on the performance began, she tried to concentrate on it. It was beautiful. The costumes, the music and the emotion. It was all beautiful.

Serenity found herself calming down, feeling selfish for her outburst. In truth, she owed a lot to Endymion. She owed him everything she was now, and she felt bad for immediately thinking the worst of him.

She sighed and leaned towards Raye, unsurprised when Mina and Lita leaned in too.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm angry with him and I shouldn't take it out on you."

Raye nodded, keeping her voice to a whisper. "What else happened?"

"My stepfather is telling people that his fiancé is missing."

Raye looked at her surprised. "Fiancé?"

Serenity nodded. "Endymion came to tell me and I immediately knew that I had to take further action to protect myself. I told him I would have to find a husband, someone who I could trust who wouldn't cage me. He got angry and we fought. That's why he's not here right now."

Raye nodded. "Are you serious about finding a husband?"

"I am," Serenity said. "I wish I could have the luxury of waiting to fall in love, but I don't. I refuse to go back there."

"But love is the most important thing," Mina whispered.

Serenity couldn't help but smile at that. "For me, it's not."

Mina looked very disturbed by that, but she didn't say anything more.

"I should apologize to him, shouldn't I?" Serenity said.

Raye nodded. "I think maybe you should. He did help you after all."

Serenity sighed. "Will you go with me to see him?"

"Of course," Raye said.

For another few moments, they sat in silence, watching the Opera.

"So…are we allowed to hear the whole story now?" Lita whispered.

Raye nodded. "You can trust them."

"I know I can," Serenity said. "I just liked being someone else for a while, that's all."

So she told them, quietly, everything they didn't know. Their expressions went from shock to disgust, and back to worry and happiness at her escape. Really, they knew a lot of the details. They knew she had escaped from her fathers and was staying with Raye. Mina seemed to really thing she was her cousin, but that was besides the point. The only thing they hadn't known was everything with Endymion, and the gruesome details of her stepfathers mind. After everything, the only part they seemed genuinely stuck on was the fact that she had slept with Endymion.

"You actually went to him and offered yourself?" Mina asked. "Just like that?"

Serenity nodded. "He was actually really sweet. He didn't push me and he made sure I wasn't in a lot of pain. He said he's not interested in being with women if they just lie there and hate themselves. He likes them to put the effort into it."

"That's commendable in a very turned around disgusting sort of way," Lita said.

Serenity smiled. "Seriously though, it wasn't bad. In fact, I would go as far as saying I really enjoyed it. I didn't feel used or cast aside, and he even went as far as telling me what I could expect the next morning in terms of pain. If the situation wasn't what it was, I would say he was every bit a gentleman."

"And now he's jealous you're flirting with possible husbands?" Mina asked.

"He's not jealous," Serenity argued.

"Then why was he angry?" Lita asked.

"I have no idea," Serenity said honestly. She really didn't. She didn't know anything about him, not really, but that wasn't entirely her fault. He just seemed to show up, create chaos, and then leave. Apparently that was what he was good at.

She thought about the first night they had spent together. He really had been sweet and intoxicating, and completely consuming. She had thought her first time would be nothing too pleasurable, but he had proven her wrong. He had made her feel things she had thought herself incapable of feeling.

And in a way he was right. If she married right away, she would be giving up something she had worked very hard to achieve. But being married didn't mean she would be trapped again. She simply had to find the right person.

The Opera was beautiful. As soon as she had explained matters to the girls and decided to go and see Endymion the following day, she was able to sit back and truly enjoy it. The music was breathtaking, and the story exciting. There was so much passion it almost made her blush to continue watching.

By the time she got home that night, she was exhausted and happy. No matter what her situation, she was free to choose her next course of action.

* * *

End of Chapter Six! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: I just want to make a formal apology. For those of you who read Legends of Love, I mentioned half way through the my Beta Reader seemed to disappear. I admit that I was a little annoyed and that's why I mentioned it. I found out she was in the hospital, unable to get to her computer. I am sorry for assuming the worst of people. My thoughts go out to her and I hope she gets better with no lasting damage. I feel horrible because she was such a great Beta Reader while we were working together.

Here's the next chapter, dedicated to **Kimberly Kelly**. Get well soon!

* * *

Raye and Serenity strolled the beautiful walk the next afternoon towards Endymion's. She was a little nervous, but Raye's easy conversation and witty banter kept her mind occupied. The Opera had been a huge hit last night, and Raye was already talking of going again. Apparently, not all Operas were performed with such talent and charisma.

The day was beautiful, and warmer than the previous. Summer was definitely on its way.

As they neared his great house, Serenity felt her heart flutter.

"Should you speak to him on your own?" Raye asked.

"That's not entirely proper," Serenity said.

"I think we're beyond proper now," Raye laughed. "It's alright. I've been to his house enough times to know how to keep myself occupied. It's such a beautiful day that I'd like to visit his rose gardens anyway."

Serenity nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. When you're done, you should really meet me there. They're beautiful. Other than stealing the virtue of innocent young ladies, I think his roses are his next great passion."

"That seems so strange for a man like him."

Raye nodded agreement. "You'll think different when you see them."

They walked into the house, greeted by a servant. As soon as he recognized Raye, he walked away without another word. They were free to find Endymion themselves.

Raye led her to a room at the end of the long hall and smiled at her. "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yes," Serenity said with a shaky voice. "I think I need to face him."

"This is his study. He's almost always here working."

Serenity watched her friend walk away from her and felt her nerves tie in tight knots in her stomach. She tried to swallow, but found a bit of a lump in her throat. She hesitated a moment, and then knocked at the door.

His voice was a little muffled by the door, but he gave her entrance.

When she walked in, she saw him immediately, leaning over a large intricately designed desk and scanning some papers. His tall form seemed slightly hunched, and his hair hung in his eyes. At first, he didn't look up, assuming she was a servant.

Serenity closed the door, taking a step farther into the room.

When he looked up, his eyes turned to surprise and he immediately stood straight.

"Serenity!"

She wrung her hands together. "I hope I'm not intruding."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Please, sit down," he said indicating the chair across from his desk.

She moved towards it, but didn't sit. He walked to the side of his desk, keeping some space between them.

"To what do I…"

"I came to apologize," she said, cutting him off.

He seemed surprised. "For what?"

Serenity always seemed surprised by how handsome he really was every time she saw him. This time was no different. His shirt seemed a little wrinkled and his hair slightly messy, but his blue eyes gazed at her strong and clear, and the strong curve of his jaw was perfect. His height had always been a little intimidating.

"I owe you a lot," she said softly. "I know that I do, and I am so grateful every day for everything that you did for me. I know you hadn't intended on it and I want to thank you again for doing as I asked."

"Serenity, I…"

"Please let me finish before you say anything," she said nervously.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded.

Serenity took a steadying breath. "I do understand your concerns from last night and I am conscious of them. I was afraid that you were trying to tell me that I owed you something, and until I repaid you, I wasn't allowed to think of my future."

He went to argue, but she held her hand up to him and he stopped.

"I feel that you and I need to come to an understanding, especially if I am to continue seeing you as Raye's friend, so we can get past our anger. Whatever your intentions were last night, I should not have said to you what I did. I don't wish for you to think me ungrateful."

"Serenity stop," he said interrupting her. "Please, I'm not angry with you."

Serenity looked at him confused. "You were last night."

"I was concerned you were making a rash decision."

She nodded. "It is not your place to feel concern for me."

"That does not change the fact that I do," he said honestly. "I know my reputation as well as anyone, and I know my usual way is to simply walk away. I don't know if it's because of all that happened, but I feel a small bit responsible for you now that you're here, away from your stepfather. I know that you are perfectly capable of fending for yourself, but I can't stop myself from wanting to make sure you continue being happy while you do so."

"I am happy," she said.

"I know," he smiled softly, "and it makes me happy to see it. But that might change if you marry someone like the man you were speaking to last night."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is your father's friend Serenity, and that alone doesn't recommend him. I can keep him silent, but he had the same intentions I did when we first met."

"You mean to seduce me?"

"Your father failed to understand one thing when he used you to attract men to his business ventures. By making it possible to see you only while in his house, he created this mythical beauty, untouched and untamed. He made you a fantasy that men of all ranks of life would covet. The men who saw you talked about your beauty to all their acquaintances and it circulated throughout society. I was never the only one intent on being able to claim the title of the one who got you first."

Serenity felt unsettled by that. She had assumed she was relatively safe behind those walls, but she was wrong. Her stepfather had made a very grave mistake.

"So you're saying that's still what he wants?"

"I have heard he intends to marry again, a woman he has already chosen from among the kings nieces. They are young and wealthy, and pretty enough. I wish I could say that men would want to know you, but because of your stepfather, it is not so. If you must marry, which I still don't agree with, I would choose someone who knows you from this life."

"I don't know anyone from here."

"Then wait," he said pleadingly. "We can find a way to keep you safe long enough to experience a little more before you make a decision."

Serenity felt stupid for feeling a little upset that he had been protecting her last night and not jealous that she was thinking of marrying another man. Of course it was no surprise, but she had hoped he might think of her in a way unlike anyone else.

She nodded, trying to keep her emotions from showing on her face. "Do you think we will be able to remain friends?" She asked hopefully.

Endymion smiled a little sadly. "Yes, I very much hope so."

"And instead of fighting we'll talk?"

"Of course," he said. "I will make a great effort to do so as soon when I return."

"Return?" She asked surprised.

He nodded. "I have business in the kingdom."

She couldn't help but assume his business meant something other than what it usually did. "Does part of your business include a lady?" She asked, trying to seem as if she didn't really care.

He didn't answer for a moment. His eyes were not teasing. "Yes," he said, "I believe I am to be in the company of ladies."

"As in more than one?"

He obviously didn't like these questions. His brow furrowed and he looked away from her for a moment before nodding. "The Lord has three daughters."

Serenity didn't want to hear anymore. She smoothed out her dress and lifted her chin. "Raye is waiting for me in the rose garden. She said I must see it before I leave. Apparently it is another skill of yours."

"You will not be disappointed," he said, making no move to walk her out.

Serenity felt like there was something hanging between them that they weren't saying, but she refused to be the one to bring it up. She hesitated for only a moment before walking out of the room without saying any sort of departing goodbye.

She felt stupid. Whatever she had been expecting she had obvious expected too much.

Endymion wouldn't change.

* * *

Serenity spent the next two weeks in complete bliss. Raye and Lita had decided that public appearances were probably not in her best interest, so they started having dinner parties with just their friends and spending long hours riding along the walls of the Kingdom. The sun stayed bright in the sky and the flowers continued to bloom.

Endymion seemed to linger in her mind, but she refused to think about what he might be doing and with whom. Even though they had agreed to be friends, she didn't want to think about him being with other ladies. And she certainly didn't want to talk about it.

"Should we talk about your birthday Raye?" Mina asked.

Serenity looked at her surprised. "When's your birthday?"

"This Friday," Mina said, "which leaves us no time to prepare."

"I don't need a party," Raye said.

"Nonsense," Mina said. "The only question is where. Your home is beautiful of course, but I was thinking maybe Endymion would allow us to use his house. Especially if he's not there."

"I don't know if that's appropriate," Lita said.

"Everyone knows they're friends," Mina argued, "and his home really is beautiful. Besides, I've already written him."

"Of course you have," Raye sighed.

"When he responds, we should go in and decorate. I thought a dinner party on Thursday night. Raye can invite whoever she wants."

"Well that's a relief," Raye said.

"And you have to invite more than just us."

Raye rolled her eyes and Serenity laughed.

"I will take care of everything. All you have to do is show up."

"Alright, but on one condition. You have to stick to my colors."

Mina pouted. "But red and black is so boring."

"If you go crazy I will not show up."

"Fine, red and black. I'll stick to your colors. You have to get a new dress and you have to make sure you're not late. Oh, and you must make sure you provide a list of the things you want there before tomorrow so I can get everything. Serenity, you're in charge of making sure the invitations are sent tonight. I've already had them printed, they just need to be addressed to whoever Raye is inviting."

Lita shook her head. "She's already planned most of the party."

"I know," Raye said. "She started planning it a month ago."

"It's not my fault you leave things to the last minute," Mina whined.

"What else can I do to help?" Serenity asked.

Mina beamed at her. "I have a list for you."

* * *

Serenity spent the next couple of days helping Mina prepare for Raye's party, and then helping Raye not pull all Mina's hair out when she saw the white flowers added to her red and black color code. Mina argued that white doesn't count because it's not really a color, more like an accent. Raye was furious, but calmed down when Serenity made sure Mina didn't send out more invitations than Raye wanted.

There were going to be around thirty people at the party and Serenity was happy to see that she didn't recognize any of the names. Hopefully she wouldn't bump into anyone she hadn't already met through her stepfather.

Of course Endymion was invited.

"Do you think he'll come?" Serenity asked.

Raye shrugged. "Sometimes he does. Sometimes he won't respond and then show up on the day of. He likes to surprise me."

"Then I should warn him it wouldn't be a surprise if he came on Friday."

Raye laughed. "I really would be happy if it were just us."

"I know, but you'll be just as happy with all your friends around you. I've always wanted a birthday dinner, but my stepfather always insistent that the passing of age wasn't something to celebrate."

"You've never had a birthday dinner?"

Serenity shook her head. "I hope maybe this year I might invite some friends over, but my goal is to make it that long first, and then we'll talk about it."

Raye nodded softly, her eyes growing concerned. "Have you heard the latest rumors?"

"Yes," she answered with a sigh. "He hasn't stopped looking yet. He's asked the royal guard for help in finding me, and there's a larger reward now. I'm afraid he's going to make it large enough that even my friends might not resist."

"Nobody but us really knows who you are, so you're safe here. Nobody knows what you look like."

"I know," Serenity said. "But it is still a stress. I had hoped he'd simply give up."

"Men are capable of numerous idiotic things."

"Yes they are," Serenity said sadly.

Things were getting so stressed. She assumed the longer she stayed away, the easier it would get. But that was turning out to be myth. She became more and more convinced that her father was getting closer to her and soon things would could to a head.

And even above that, there was Endymion.

Serenity gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to think of him. Why she was so on edge about him she wouldn't allow herself to understand. When she thought of what he was doing, she got angry. The anger was quickly followed by a heart wrenching saddness. So she convinced herself that she could't care less what he was doing, and focused more on how on earth they were going to be friends when she was constantly so angry with him.

* * *

End of Chapter seven.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Alright everyone. Here's my present for you this weekend. Another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The night of the party arrived, and despite her groaning, Raye was obviously excited about her birthday. Her guests all arrived on time, and Endymion's house had been decorated beautifully in reds and blacks. Mina had done a marvelous job.

They were happily talking and gossiping in the music room while musicians played in the corner. Some people were even dancing.

It seemed the perfect evening.

Raye was delighted and obviously loved being the center of attention, however gracious she was about it. She looked stunning in a long deep red dress that showed off her beautiful form.

Serenity smiled at her friends, all laughing and looking extremely pleased with their families around them. Lita's father had come and had proven to be a very pleasant older man. Mina's parents were, as always, delightful, and Amy had been allowed to come escorted by her brother.

Everyone seemed happy.

Serenity was about to join them, when someone entering caught her eye.

It wasn't that Endymion had decided to come, or that he looked just as handsome, if not more, than he always did. What made her freeze was the woman on his arm.

Endymion immediately smiled when he saw Raye, and Serenity watched them embrace as if they were family. He handed her a small package while whispering something in her ear, and she laughed joyously. But her smile turned into confusion when he introduced her to the lady with him.

Raye curtsied and Serenity saw her say something, but her eyes kept glancing at Endymion, unsettled.

She turned around, breathing hard.

He had brought a woman? The great Endymion, scandalous and dark, had brought a woman to his friend's birthday dinner held at his house? What sort of lady would come with him?

She glanced around again to look at her, and was almost devastated to see how pretty she was. Long dark hair and green eyes with a perfectly pouted mouth and thin frame. She looked everything a lady ready for marriage should.

Serenity knew it was Lita and Mina before they spoke, standing beside her.

"Who do you think she is?" Lita asked.

"Maybe he's finally found love," Mina said.

Serenity felt her heart clench at the words.

"It is strange of her not to have an escort. Maybe it's a family friend," Lita said.

"I didn't think he had any family," Mina said.

"He's never brought a woman to his home before. Raye said it was his one safe haven where he could go and just be alone. Already tonight there is probably more than one lady he could choose, so why bring his own?"

Serenity took a deep breath and walked away from them and across the room, approaching Raye and Endymion.

Raye immediately reached out to grab her hand while Serenity turned to Endymion.

His smile seemed cold to her, but she returned it anyway.

"Welcome home my lord," she said unfeelingly.

He straightened a little and gave her a curt bow. "Lady Serenity. I was just introducing Raye to Lady Anne."

Serenity smiled at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl obviously couldn't be bothered. She gave her a halfhearted greeting and then looked back up at Endymion who she obviously admired.

Serenity wanted to growl at her. What had happened? Weren't they were supposed to be friends? The last time she had spoken to him, he had said that they would talk and try not to argue. Why was he now bringing ladies into his home?

"We didn't think you would make it," she said to Endymion, more coldly then she should have.

"Thankfully my plans were easily adjusted," he said smoothly. "I wouldn't want to miss Raye's birthday. She is my best friend after all."

Why was he acting so cold towards her? It was true that he could do whatever he wanted, but he could show the smallest amount of compassion towards her.

"You should have told us you were bringing a guest. We did not account for her."

"It's of little matter," he said callously. "We can keep ourselves otherwise occupied while you are having dinner."

"We can?" Anne asked obliviously.

Raye rolled her eyes. "Bringing them home now, that's low, even for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Endymion said glaring.

The mood had gone sour and Serenity hoped Raye would not think her party ruined. Endymion's gaze was like stone, and he stood straight and proud, as if he were ready for a battle.

"Just go already," Raye said angrily. "I'm happy you made it to my party, but I have no interest in seeing you cart around your latest conquest."

"I'll have you know that I am from a very respectable family," Anne said.

"They all are," Raye said without looking at her. She was glaring daggers at Endymion.

"I would remind you that you're in my house," he said smoothly.

"My mistake," Raye said. "Next time I'll make sure to stay far away from your territory."

Serenity stepped in front of Raye when she noticed that they had gathered some attention. She didn't want Raye to regret making a scene at her own party.

"Perhaps Anne would like to see your rose gardens," she said, sickly sweet to him. "I'm sure they're even more glorious by moonlight. Why don't you take her?"

"I love roses," Anne gushed.

Endymion didn't break his gaze from Serenity. "It would be my pleasure."

"Don't lean in too close," Serenity said, losing her smile a little, "we wouldn't want you to get pricked."

Endymion took Anne's hand and led her out of the room, moving casually and without haste. He was making it very clear that this was his house, and he could do in it what he wanted. Why he suddenly felt the need to take a stand was beyond her. He was being downright infuriating again and she was getting tired of it.

"Why did he agree to it if he had such a problem?" Mina asked softly.

"Who cares," Raye said shaking herself and smiling. "He's gone now and it's my birthday. I say we have cake."

"But we haven't had dinner yet?" Lita said surprised.

"There's nothing wrong with cake before dinner on your birthday."

"I couldn't agree more," Serenity said. "Let's have some cake."

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the night went by smoothly. Raye seemed to forget that Endymion was there somewhere, probably having sex with that ridiculously clueless girl, and no longer interrupting her happiness. The cake was beautiful, the food was delicious, and everyone stayed late into the night, laughing and drinking wine. As far as birthday dinners went, Serenity felt like it was a success.

She even managed to have a good time herself, when she wasn't obsessing about what Endymion was doing.

How could he bring that girl here? What was he thinking? Who was she? What kind of family would allow their daughter to be escorted by someone with a reputation like Endymion's? It was mad to think that they knew. She had to somehow have escaped. Maybe staying at her home hadn't worked out, so Endymion had no choice but to convince her to sneak out and come with him here.

It was disgusting no matter which way she thought about it.

Finally, when the night was coming to an end, and Raye was wishing her last guest a farewell, Serenity felt just how tired she was.

"Well I'm certainly glad we don't have to go home tonight," Raye said as she flopped down on the low sofa.

Serenity looked at her surprised. "We're not going home tonight?"

"It's too late, and we're always welcome to stay here."

"But…it's not…with Endymion."

"He's a jerk," Raye said, "but it's a big enough house that we can probably just ignore him. I've already had a room made up for you. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Serenity really wanted to argue. She really wanted to tell Raye that she wasn't comfortable staying here. But Raye was already walking out of the room, drunk on wine and half asleep already. There would be no winning this argument.

She sat where she was for a moment, wondering if she was supposed to have followed Raye. Most of the servants were already gone for the night, and the rest were cleaning up the party.

She sighed, giving into the situation. What could possibly go wrong?

She found out, very quickly.

As soon as she walked into the upper hallway Raye had previously told her held all the bedrooms, she regretted her decision to come to the party at all.

At first it was a soft sound, muffled and far away. Stupidly she thought Raye was calling for her. She moved quickly towards the end of the hall, only a few doors down from her own room, and froze.

The sounds were obvious now. A woman experiencing a great deal of pleasure, and forgetting all sense of propriety while expressing that pleasure.

She felt sick to her stomach.

He was actually having sex with her.

Serenity turned and went into her room without another thought. She didn't want to picture it. She didn't want to think about him being with someone else. It was one thing when he was far away, but another when he was in the same house she was in.

She realized in that moment that they couldn't be friends. They couldn't go on pretending nothing had happened between them. She was incapable of forgetting about that first time together. She had hoped that it had meant something to him, anything at all. But it was blatantly clear now that the only thing he had ever cared about was another trophy.

She tried to stop the tears from sliding down her face, feeling foolish for being hurt once again by his actions, but there was no stopping them. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to be here.

But where could she go? She couldn't go to Raye's without Raye. She wouldn't be able to get in. She couldn't go to Lita or Mina's. They lived too far away and it was too late to get a horse.

She had no choice.

But she would not stay in this room, so close to him. Not when she felt like breaking down that door and throwing things at him.

She quickly wiped her eyes, being careful not to smear her make-up, and then walked quickly out of the room and back down the hall.

The house was dark, but Serenity knew enough to find her way. The sitting room was dark and the music room was being cleaned. The only place she could think of going was the library, which thankfully had a dull burning fire left in it.

She paced for a while, trying to calm herself. She couldn't really figure out why she was so angry with him. He had the right to do whatever he wanted, but it was like he paraded it tonight. He was saying that this was who he was and he would never change. It was as if he had something to prove to them, and he had decided Raye's party was the best place to do it.

She found herself breathing hard, and had to slow down and try and relax.

Taking a few deep breaths, Serenity was able to calm down.

She closed her eyes, focusing on slowing her pulse.

She would not get angry anymore. Not because of him.

She picked up the first book she saw and sat down in a chair by the fire, swinging her legs around so she could rest them over the arm. She curled up, unpinning her hair and letting it fall around her.

She sighed and started reading.

* * *

Serenity had no idea how long it had been when someone gently brushed the hair from her face, waking her from her peaceful sleep. She was a little disoriented at first, but slowly remembered where she was.

When she opened her eyes, Endymion was looking softly down at her.

Serenity didn't move. The book she had been reading was resting against her chest, and her legs were still thrown over the chair. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

His blue eyes were tired.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly.

Serenity swallowed, trying to get rid of the sleepy fog in her brain. "I could hear you from my room," she blurted out.

He seemed surprised by that. "Oh," he said, pausing. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Serenity pushed herself up a little, wincing as she felt how stiff her back was. He moved away while she righted herself, and then sat on the arm of the chair her legs had just vacated. Serenity felt very physically close to him in that moment, and it made her body seem hotter than it should, almost uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter," she said, unconsciously clutching the book to her.

"I didn't realize you were staying."

"Raye informed me pretty much last minute. I didn't know until the party was over."

"Was it a success?"

She hated this, having small talk with him when there felt like something else was waiting to be said. She hated games and she hated lies. It was frustrating.

"I should go," she said getting up. "Now that you're down here I can get some sleep."

He sighed in frustration. "You know, things were a lot better for me before you came around."

She turned to look at him affronted. "What do you mean by that?"

His anger seemed to come from nowhere. "I have never felt guilty about anything I've ever done before."

"That makes you a monster and it has nothing to do with me."

He sank into the chair she had just vacated looking tired and defeated. Serenity found herself softening, feeling sorry for whatever he was going through. But she was still angry and sad, and she didn't want to sit here and talk to him like nothing was wrong.

"It's not the same," he said.

"What's not the same?"

"None of it," he said. "The women, the passion. None of it's the same."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You ruined me," he said in exasperation.

Serenity looked at him like he was mad.

"Before you, I loved doing what I do," he said. "It was fulfilling. I slept well every night, proud of my achievements. But then you had to walk into my room that night and make me realize just how much better it could be if I was with someone who wanted it as badly as I did. Now I'm not satisfied no matter who I've slept with. Anne used to be one of the ladies I prided myself in. She responded to me unlike anyone else. But now even she pales in comparison."

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this," Serenity said. "I didn't even want you that night. I would have gone to anyone."

The look he gave her then was pained, as if she had physically hit him.

She sighed, putting her book down on the table beside her. "I can't do this anymore Endymion," she said. "I don't have experience with this sort of thing and it's exhausting. It feels like we're having the same argument again. I used you and I'm sorry I did, but I don't regret where it brought me. You came to my stepfather's home to do the same thing to me, and now you're upset because I got to you first. How do you think all those women feel now that they're alone to remember their first time? How do you think they feel when they think about this mistake they made, no matter how pleasurable it was?"

Endymion didn't answer. He just sat there, looking at her.

"I've never thought about my future," Serenity said. "I've never considered what I might tell my husband one day now that I've been with another man. But most of the women you've been with are born with the idea in their heads that one day they'll marry a rich man and be faithful to them. I would wager a great deal that when they gave themselves to you, they thought you would love them above all the others and ask for their hand."

He looked away with guilt written across his features. But still he didn't say anything.

"And now you're going back for seconds," she continue. "Anne is foolish enough to believe it will be different with you this time, and yet here you are, probably looking for a way to escape the woman in your bed, regretting your decision to bring her here."

"I regret all of them," he said softly.

"And yet you keep going."

"If I stop, I'll have to think about everything I've done," he said quietly. "I'll remember them all and be overwhelmed with guilt. If I stop and don't have another goal to achieve, it'll all pile up on me."

Serenity did feel sorry for him in that moment. He looked so lost then, so defeated. This was so unlike the man she had met so many weeks ago. He was so unlike the man who had brought her here and teased her about what they had done. But there was still a sadness in her that she couldn't seem to let go of. For a few weeks now, there was one issue she had wanted to address.

"You never came to see if I was pregnant," she said softly.

Endymion looked at her, his eyes suddenly surprised. "Are you?"

"Do you care?" She asked doubtfully.

His eyes were troubled then. "If you are, I _will _take care of you."

"Why me?" She asked. "Why not any of the other ladies you've slept with?"

"They're not here right now," he said. "If they were, they would have come to me."

"Or their families would have covered it up, hiding them away until it was over. You might have ruined their lives and never cared enough to know."

"If I had a child somewhere, I would know about it," Endymion said seriously.

She shook her head, sighing. "Well then I wouldn't want your perfect record to be tarnished. I'm not pregnant. I don't know what kind of luck a man would have to have to do what you do and not have any children, but it did not run out with me."

She felt bad for the way he looked away from her then. He was troubled, and part of her knew that at this point she was just torturing him. But she felt like she had the right to do it. He had done the same to her by bringing Anne here with him.

"You're not an evil being in every way," she said after a moment hesitancy. She had a need to make him feel better that she was trying to squash, but wasn't succeeding. As much as she was hurt, she didn't like to see him so upset. So she struggled, trying to push the dark thoughts from her mind.

He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"You could think about what you did for me," she said. "I'm grateful every day for what you did."

"I could have stopped you that night," he said. "But I didn't want too."

She nodded. "Endymion, if you want to change than change. Nobody else can do it for you. You're still young. It is possible to be someone else."

"What if I don't want to be someone else?"

"Then accept it and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Every decision you make is yours, so own up to it."

She started to walk away from him then, but was surprised when he got up and hurried to stop her.

He took her hand, turning her slowly back to him.

Serenity was trapped by the intensity of his gaze. It made her feel breathless and nervous. Her pulse quickened at how close he was to her in that moment.

He leaned down; almost close enough to kiss her. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"Since I met you I haven't desire anything else," he whispered huskily.

Serenity felt weak, but she held on to her focus. Part of her desperately wanted to hear what he was saying to her and what his intentions were, but she couldn't.

"Serenity, I've wanted you since the very first time we met."

She struggled with herself. "If you think that any attempt to convince me of your attachment will work when you have a woman upstairs laying naked and used in your bed, then you are very mistaken," she said in a whisper.

With that, she turned around and walked away, feeling a dull ache start to form in her chest and the tears once again fall from her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter Eight! Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great weekend. Here's another chapter! Please continue to let me know what you think. I've already made a few changes based on notes given to me by all of you. I hope you continue enjoying my work!

* * *

Serenity awoke late the next morning, feeling groggy. She looked around, confused as to her surroundings before remembering that she was still in Endymion's house.

She sighed as the happenings of last night came back to her, and almost immediately the tears wanted to spill again.

It had been hard, convincing herself to ignore what he had said. As soon as he had said it she realized it was what she wanted. She wanted him to want her. She wanted him to love her, no matter how out of reach that was. His lust was driving him now, and that was almost enough. But she couldn't trust him and she wouldn't allow herself to be pulled into his games.

She washed slowly, taking her time in the bath that had been prepared for her. Raye had left her a note saying she was already downstairs and wouldn't leave without her. She was ready to go back home with her friend, but dreading going downstairs and seeing Endymion.

When she was finally dressed, she steadied herself before going out to join them.

As soon as she walked in the room she felt his eyes on her.

"Thank goodness," Raye said dramatically, " I thought you'd never wake up."

"I'm sorry for being late," she said, not looking at him.

"Are you hungry?" Raye asked.

Serenity shook her head, feeling the knots in her stomach again. "Not really. I think I had too much wine last night."

Raye nodded, not thinking her answer was anything less than logical. "I know what you mean. I definitely went overboard. That reminds me, Mina sent me a letter this morning. She wants to know if a leisurely stroll through her father's gardens might be enjoyable to us."

It sounded lovely, but also exhausting. "I'm not sure I'm up to it today."

Raye nodded, glancing at Endymion with a curious expression.

Serenity refused to look at him.

"I guess your friend won't be joining us?" Raye asked Endymion with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Serenity heard him move his fork around his plate. "She went home."

"Upset I would wager."

"I wouldn't know."

Raye looked at Serenity, obviously confused about something but not saying it. Serenity just looked away, still not even glancing towards Endymion. She didn't want to see him. It was easier if she just pretended he wasn't there.

It was harder when he insisted on speaking.

"I've made a decision to take a break for awhile," he said to Raye.

Raye looked surprised. "A break from what?"

"From a lot of things," Endymion said. "My business I will have to continue with, but from my own home. I'm not going to travel unless it's necessary."

"Does that mean you're bringing them back with you now?" Raye asked with surprise.

She heard his chair move when he leaned back. "Like I said, I'm taking a break for now."

If Raye had been confused before, she definitely was now. "So…" she started, glancing again at Serenity. "Is there a reason for that?"

"More than one," he said. "And none I want to talk about."

"So you're changing?"

"I'm taking a break Raye. Don't read more into it than I have."

"But…"

"I said enough," he said with an edge to his voice.

Raye put her hands on her lap, looking back and forth between them. "Okay, I think Serenity and I are going to leave now. There's obviously something we have to talk about."

Serenity was only too eager to get up and leave. Her abrupt standing startled Raye. Despite herself, Serenity looked at Endymion, and wished she hadn't. He looked hurt. He looked sad and a little angry. She immediately looked away, but only had enough time to try and fight the sudden urge to cry before he spoke again.

"If you don't mind Raye, perhaps you can meet Serenity in the front hall."

Raye looked at Serenity for a moment, eyes concerned, and then nodded as she hurried from the room.

Serenity stayed rooted to the spot, unmoving.

For a moment, the room was almost deathly quiet.

"I meant what I said," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"A break sounds good," she said with equal emotion.

"I meant what I said last night."

She sighed. "So did I."

"So then that's it?" He asked, standing up and walking around the table towards her. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"What were you hoping for?"

"I was hoping that you might be somehow affected by what I said."

"I am," she said honestly, "but that doesn't change things. I won't ever trust you."

"You're the one who told me I should change."

"If you're changing for me, then don't bother," she said seriously. "The guilt you felt last night had nothing to do with me. If you're going to change then change because you know what you've been doing is wrong and you want to make amends. If you change to win me, then you're going to revert right back to what you used to be as soon as you realize there's no hope."

He reached up to gently stroke her cheek, letting emotion filter through his eyes. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

She shook her head softly. "I can't see anything that would work."

"That doesn't mean there isn't a way."

"Endymion stop," she pleaded. "Just do whatever it is you think will make you happy one day."

When he leaned down to kiss her she didn't move away. She let his lips touch hers, gently at first, and sweet. It felt like he was asking her to stay, reminding her what had happened between them. But she kissed him back saying goodbye, and pulled away when he tried to make it deeper.

"Goodbye Endymion," she said shakily.

He didn't stop her from leaving and she didn't turn back, not once, too look at him.

* * *

The next few days seemed to stretch on for Serenity. She suddenly didn't feel like doing any of the things she had loved so much since her stay here. She didn't want to go to town and she didn't want to ride around the lake with her friends. All she wanted to do was stay indoors and read.

Raye would have none of it, and despite her protests, dragged her to everything she could think of to get her mind off of Endymion.

Serenity had told Raye what had happened, and Raye wasn't surprised.

"I thought you might have feelings for him when he first brought you here. I know how hard it can be to see the man you first gave yourself to, especially when he's stupidly good looking."

Serenity looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

Raye smiled sadly at her. "Endymion never told you and I respect that he didn't. It was a long time ago."

"You slept with Endymion?"

"No!" She said quickly. "No, of course not. I just meant that Endymion knows about it. It wasn't anything really. Before my parents died, I was being courted by a gentleman of Endymion's acquaintance. We fell in love and planned to get married. When I gave myself to him it was because I thought we would be together forever so I wasn't really betraying any future husband."

"What happened to him?" Serenity asked.

"The King ordered him to his army. He never returned."

Serenity swallowed, feeling so much sincere pity for her friend it was almost choking. "Is that why you don't seem interested in marriage?"

"It is," Raye said. "My situation is different than yours, but I understand."

"Only Endymion is still here."

"Yes he is," Raye said with a soft smile. "But I understand your hesitation. He is who he is, and there's no guarantee he'd be able to change for you, no matter what he says."

Serenity nodded.

It took Serenity forever to really figure out why she was so unwilling to experience life suddenly. She knew it was because she felt like she had lost Endymion, even though she had made the decision to walk away. It wasn't as immediately obvious just how much she liked him.

It made sense. He had saved her in more ways than one, and he had been her first. She felt connected to him in a way she had never felt connected to anyone. Perhaps the reason he felt the same was because she was the only one who had ever stayed around. He couldn't possibly like her because of her personality, because he didn't know it.

She argued with herself, trying to convince her own mind that it was wrong in the assumption that she had simply been hurt to actually see him take another woman to his bed.

* * *

Days later Raye received a letter from him, saying he was going away on business.

"That didn't take long," Serenity said sadly.

Raye smiled gently at her, her gaze pitying. "Maybe it's not what it seems."

"It's better this way," Serenity said. "Now I can't argue his case. He is who he is, as you've said. I've made the right choice."

Mina and Lita asked and were told about the situation, and Serenity was glad that she had her friends around to help cheer her up. With Endymion gone, they were all she had, and she loved them dearly.

Life settled into a little rhythm, and Serenity felt at home where she was. It was a strange feeling that she had hardly felt since her mother had died, and she relished it at every moment. Even the leisurely strolls around the lake were wonderful, and she felt wonderful being a part of them.

But the threat of her father never went away.

* * *

It was late at night when a thundering pounding came at the door, awaking them both from sleep.

Serenity hurried out of her room, wide-eyed and afraid, to find Raye doing the same, looking slightly ruffled. She motioned for Serenity to stay at the top of the stairs, out of sight, as she went to join her manservant to see who it was.

Serenity could hear every word.

"We're looking for Lord Endymion. We were told he sometimes spends time here."

Raye's voice was clear and strong, and unfaltering. "He has not been seen around here for some weeks. I believe that last time I saw him was two weeks ago at my birthday celebration."

"We believed he is harboring a young lady."

"That would not be unlike him," Raye said dryly. "He always has one young lady or another on his arm or in his bed."

"This young lady is particular. Her fiancé is eager for her return."

"And he thinks Endymion has her."

"It stands to reason she would go to him."

"Endymion may have his faults, but he has never kept a woman around for more than a night or two. If he is hiding a woman, I know nothing about it."

"I believe your cousin is here staying with you."

Serenity held her breath at Raye's pause.

"I'm not sure that is of a concern to you."

"Perhaps we could meet her."

"It is an ungodly hour in the morning and she is asleep. Come back at a reasonable time and I would be happy to introduce her."

"The King has issued a warrant for her, and whoever is caught hiding her will be charged."

Serenity couldn't believe that. How had her stepfather managed to get the King involved? Everything she knew about the monarch was good. He must have lied somehow. Would he go as far as lying to the King?

"Then I hope you find her alone, so nobody gets hurt. Good evening." Her tone was very clear; she wanted him gone.

"Good evening my lady. Sorry to have disturbed you."

When Raye closed the door, Serenity crept down the stairs to meet her half way.

Raye looked worried. "He doesn't seem to be forgetting about you."

Serenity bit her lip, trying to think over the pounding of her heart. "Perhaps it's best I go. If they find me here…"

Raye waved her hand dismissively. "That will be the last time you ever broach that subject. You are my cousin and you are here staying with me. But perhaps we should further your alibi in case they look into it."

"What if they know what I look like? My stepfather may have shown them a painting of me. He had a couple commissioned for himself."

"We will deal with this Serenity."

Serenity nodded, fearful. "What about Endymion. If they think he's involved, he might be in trouble."

"He's not," Raye said. "Endymion is smart. He'll know what to do."

The night was spent restlessly waiting for the morning. Serenity was afraid. Obviously the search had made it this far, and now that the King was involved, there was very little she could do to hide in the city.

Raye sat up with her, thinking quietly as she gazed out the window towards Endymion's house. You could just see it over the ridge, tall and proud, as he was.

The sun rose slowly, casting dull shades of gray over the land.

Serenity couldn't help but think that sitting here, pretending to be someone she wasn't, was not helping. Eventually, she would be found, and Raye would be in serious danger. She would die if something happened to her friend.

Raye seemed to be thinking something along the same lines. Her tired gaze looked worriedly at her.

"I think we need to go to the King," Raye said.

Serenity nodded, unsurprised by the suggestion. "I think you're right."

"The problem is that I don't know how to get to him. He isn't a cruel man, and is willing to hear his public, but the usual lines of making an appointment would make our appearance very public. We might never make it in to him before your father heard of it and came to get you."

"I have not even had the chance to glimpse the king," Serenity said. "I don't know what he looks like."

"I do," Raye said, "but I am not of a high enough class to be admitted to see him without reason. The only person I can think of who would be able to contact him directly is Endymion."

Serenity looked at her in surprised. "Endymion?"

Raye sighed. "Endymion's father was a crass man, but he had his uses. He valued family rank as highly as he valued his women. Endymion grew up in the company of some very important men. One of which was the young prince who has now become King."

"Endymion is friends with the King?"

"He was once," Raye said, "before their disagreement about Endymion's lifestyle."

"Oh," Serenity said, disheartened. "Its just as well. He may not want to help me anymore. I've been nothing but trouble to him."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Right, he's completely done with you." She got up, shivering in the cold morning air. "I will go to Endymion's and speak to his men. He usually leaves word with them of where he intends to be. When I return, we'll stay inside today and rest. Tonight we'll ride out under cover of dark to find him. If he's far away, we'll stop and rest once or twice. I have acquaintances throughout the kingdom. When we find him, we'll tell him what's going on. If he can't help us, he'll certainly know who can."

Serenity was immediately nervous about asking Endymion's help. How many times now had he helped her? How many times had he done what she asked? And now, after she had rejected him, she was asking him to help again.

She worried she would damage their fragile bond beyond repair. As much as she didn't trust him, she had assumed that they might talk when he returned, and work out some sort of common friendship. She couldn't bear the thought of him not in her life.

* * *

Raye left immediately and did not return until half way through mid-day. Serenity was almost stir crazy by the time she returned.

"There are guards posted at his house," Raye said. "I had to pretend I had hoped he might have returned. It took me a long while to be let through."

Serenity felt her stomach clench in worry. That wasn't a good sign.

"I think it obvious that your stepfather believes Endymion knows where you are. Thankfully, his servants know very well how to keep a secret. They didn't tell anyone where he's gone."

They spent the rest of the night getting ready to leave. Thankfully, he was little more than a day's journey away. If they traveled through the night and all of the following day, they would arrive just late enough not to be inappropriate.

When all was ready, they got into the carriage and were off.

The threat of Serenity's father followed close on their heals.

* * *

End of Chapter nine! Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews. We've still got a ways to go until the end, so hang in there. There's more action to come! Also, I've created a facebook page for myself (I know, I'm behind the times a little.) Feel free to add me! I'm love getting to know everyone here. I'd like to start sharing the stories everyone else likes. I like reading as much as writing, so please tell me what your favorite stories are.

* * *

The journey was long and hard. Serenity, who had done very little traveling before, found herself unable to relax as they made their way across the beautiful Kingdom towards Endymion. She hadn't seen him since the morning after Raye's birthday dinner.

She could still picture how he had looked at her that morning, so sincere and longing. Every time she saw his stormy blue eyes in her mind she wondered if she had made the right decision.

But even now they were heading towards another one of his 'business trips' to witness him with another woman. It had only taken a few days for him to decide to leave again.

Serenity closed her eyes against the bright sunlight as they rode through the day. She tried to think of something else, anything else, but couldn't. She could only think of him. Compared to her old life, this one seemed so free and clear, even with the threat of her stepfather. None of it would have been possible without Endymion.

She cursed herself for not being able to forget about him. She had thought it would be easier to push him away and let him go back to his old life. He certainly seemed to enjoy it. But it was harder. Instead of being grateful for whatever friendship he might offer, she was worried that he was with someone else. She had no right.

She fell asleep, fitfully, halfway through the afternoon, and when she awoke hours later, it was already dark.

Raye smiled at her. "You should try to get cleaned up as much as possible," she said handing her a brush. "We should be arriving soon."

Serenity looked out the window. The King's palace was in the distance, but not as far as it usually was. From Raye's home, you could just make out the glimmer of the highest peaks so far in the distance you might think it were a mirage. Now, the palace loomed up above the city in all it's glory, less then a few hours journey away. From here it looked so real. Serenity had never in any part of her life had anything to do with the King or his Kingdom. Other than being a citizen, she had never been exposed to any of it.

And now she was hoping to speak with him.

Her stomach turned in knots at the idea and she had to focus on staying calm. The powerful man seemed like her last hope for freedom and he could simply ignore her request if it suited him. Just because he was rumored to be a good and kind man, didn't mean he was.

They arrived only a quarter of an hour later, and Serenity was dismayed to see the extravagant house in front of them. For some reason, she thought that the wealth of a woman's family may induce Endymion to stay a little longer.

They were admitted immediately. Raye's family name, although unused for a while, was respected enough that they were not made to wait outside. The servant lead them to a sitting room and they were given refreshments as the family, and their guest Lord Endymion, were listening to the youngest daughter on her pianoforte.

"This family has been very well respected for many generations," Raye explained. "My father used to do business here. I believe Endymion has been a personal friend of theirs for some time."

Serenity hesitated before asking the question that was plaguing her. "The daughter, who is entertaining them. Is she of the age of womanhood?"

"No," Raye said, momentarily giving Serenity relief. But then she continued. "But he has four other daughters to choose from."

Serenity inwardly recoiled, but made her best effort not to make a move on the outside. She didn't want Raye to think she was still sulking over his absence, even though it was clear her friend already knew.

After nearly half an hour, an older man walked in. He immediately looked at Raye as if he were seeing his long lost daughter for the first time in many years. Emotion washed over his face.

"My dearest child," he said to Raye warmly, immediately taking her into his embrace.

Raye smiled affectionately. "I am sorry I have not kept up our relationship."

Serenity was set at ease by this old man. He had gentle, green eyes that sparkled with sincerity, and his graying hair gave him a kind and soft appearance. He was a little on the plump side, but held himself extremely well.

Her comfort was short lived, as Endymion walked in directly after, followed by another man of about his age.

Serenity looked at him, meeting his gaze for a moment, before immediately looking away. Her cheeks heated into a blush, and she felt both guilt and pleasure at seeing him again.

"This is my cousin, Serenity," Raye said as introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you my dear," he said warmly. "Come, I must introduce you. This here is my son, Andrew."

Andrew, who was very handsome with the same green eyes as his father and blonde hair, smiled warmly at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Serenity. Endymion has told me of you and I am glad I am able to meet you."

She blushed a little more at his attention. "The pleasure is mine."

"What is it that brings you all this way?" The older man asked Raye.

Raye smiled, a little ashamed. "I wish I could say that I came simply to see my father's old friend, but it would be a lie that I would not wish to tell. I came to speak to Endymion. He has been away from home longer than I thought he might be, and I have urgent business to discuss with him."

Serenity couldn't look at him.

"But you will stay, at least for a few nights?"

"If it would please you, we shall be honored," Raye immediately answered.

Serenity wanted to refuse, but she wouldn't dare go against Raye. So she simply smiled, hoped they weren't making a mistake, and pretended she was Raye's cousin staying for a visit.

But she could feel Endymion looking at her, and it took all her concentration not to return his gaze.

After the usual pleasantries, Raye requested that they commandeer the use of an office or spare sitting room to speak with Endymion privately, before rejoining the rest of the party. Her request was granted at once, and they were shown into a small sitting room.

As soon as the door was closed, Endymion let go of all pretense of politeness and quickly began questioning them.

"What's wrong?"

"We're sorry to have to spring on you like this Endymion," Raye said. "I didn't have time to send you a letter."

"Just tell me what's happened."

"There are guards posted at your house. Serenity's stepfather has been given the help of the King to search for his fiancé. I think they mean to arrest you for your part in her disappearance."

Serenity looked at him then, but his gaze was not afraid. He looked strong and intense, and perfectly collected.

"They said as much?"

"The man who came to my door last night was of the imperial guard. He was looking for both you and Serenity. They think you're keeping her."

"And the King stands behind him," he said more to himself.

"He can't know the situation. We thought if we could find a way to see him…"

"No," Endymion said quickly, his face a little surprised at her request. "There is no way I can go to the king."

Serenity looked at him disappointment. "You won't help?"

His gaze was calm and she couldn't read what he might be thinking of her in that moment. She wanted to know more about his reaction to what she had said than anything else. But he was giving away nothing.

Serenity was afraid that she might have ruined her one chance of getting away from her stepfather once and for all by rejecting Endymion. But the idea that he might no longer care for her hurt more than that. She was not afraid that he wouldn't help, more so that he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

She knew it was stupid. She was the one who had rejected him. By refusing him, she had given him every right to move on.

Despite herself, she felt tears come to her eyes at the thought and she realized that she really wished she could trust him. She had never been in love before so she didn't know how to react, but she was sure she loved him. She would tell him so, if only she could be sure he wouldn't break her heart like he had a hundred women before her.

"Endymion, if we can't see the King, Serenity will be caught and forced to marry him."

Serenity tried to force herself not to let the tears fall from her eyes, but it was hard considering all the stress of the moment.

His gazed softened, ever so slightly as he looked at her. "Your upset," he said softly.

Serenity wasn't sure if it were a question or not. She steadied herself, searching for some sort of answer. "Of course I'm upset," she said, her voice cracking. "I don't ever want to go back there."

"After all of this, he wouldn't be able to keep you locked away anymore. The whole kingdom knows about you and would ask questions if you were never seen."

Serenity couldn't believe what he had just said. "You think I should go back to him because it might not be as bad as it was before?"

He didn't react to her obvious surprise. She felt as if the suggestion had torn right through her. Having him no longer care for her was one thing, but having him try to convince her to go back to her stepfather meant he probably hated her.

She clenched her fists at her sides, trying not to let her emotions take over. "I would rather die than let that man touch me."

"You let me touch you," he said, his eyes blazing into hers. "How is this any different?"

"How dare you," Serenity seethed. "I went to you for help."

"Endymion, what are you doing?" Raye asked, her eyes concerned.

"I'm just trying to figure out our little friend's intentions."

"I've already told you what I want," she answered tersely.

"You told me you want to be free, and then you consider marrying the first man you see."

"You're angry because I was willing to marry to stay away from my stepfather?"

"I'm angry because you're so blinded by your fear of that man that you can't see any of the answers right in front of you."

"So this is about me not choosing you," she said, almost yelling. "You can't stand the fact that I had no interest in becoming one of your many girls, hoping against hope that you'll stay with me despite all the evidence proving you won't. I'm not innocent Endymion. I know that following my heart could lead somewhere darker than I have ever been before. The difference between you and my stepfather is I never loved him."

The air stilled. Serenity could feel Raye looking at her in bewilderment.

Endymion's anger seemed to vanish, and he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "You love me?" He whispered, as if he were afraid of the answer.

Serenity realized her mistake at once. Telling him she was drawn to him, even desired him, was one thing. Telling the man who could easily break her heart that she was in love with him was another thing entirely.

She wished she could take it back. It didn't make any difference. She loved him, and she knew it, but she still couldn't trust him. She wanted so badly to be with him, but she refused. She would rather be married to a complete stranger than give herself to Endymion, only to feel her heart shattered when he couldn't stay faithful to her.

But she couldn't lie and take it back now, so instead, she didn't say anything.

When he stepped towards her, she stepped back.

"Serenity," he said in a hushed voice.

"Just…don't," she said, feeling exhausted. "I'm sorry for coming here tonight. Raye convinced me that we had to try. It was obviously a mistake."

"Don't say that," Endymion pleaded, his voice filled with emotion.

"We'll have to find another way to see the King," Serenity said, looking at Raye. "Maybe, once he's heard my name, he'll see us before the rest in waiting. Maybe he'll be kind enough to want to hear my side of the story."

Raye glanced back at Endymion, but Serenity refused to look at him.

Raye nodded. "I'll make the arrangements. I'll put our name in first thing in the morning."

Endymion didn't say anything as he watched her. She could feel his eyes on her, searing through her. She felt like crying. Part of her wanted so desperately to turn around and just be with him, but she was too afraid of being hurt. She didn't know how much more hurt she could take in her life. If everything went wrong, and she ended up back with her stepfather, she wouldn't stand for it. She'd let the King sentence her to death before she went back there.

"Should I go?" Raye asked, a little unsure as she looked at her two friends.

Serenity shook her head. "I think it's best that I go."

As she took a step away from him, toward the door, Endymion reached out and gently took her hand in his.

She looked at him then, knowing the tears had started to fall from her eyes.

"Endymion, don't try to promise me something you know you might not be able to keep."

He looked like he wanted to answer her, but he didn't. He held her hand in his for a moment, and then let it drop.

Serenity turned, and with Raye, walked out of the room.

As soon as they were away from him, Raye immediately seemed concerned.

"Serenity, I had no idea your feelings for him were so strong. I assumed you liked him more than you told me, but I didn't think it was love."

Serenity sighed, feeling tired. "It doesn't matter Raye," Serenity said. "I can love him as strongly as my heart wants, but it won't change the fact that he is who he is."

"He said he wanted to change."

"And yet here he is, staying in a house with a respectable man with daughters for him to choose from."

"This isn't the same kind of situation. Endymion would never corrupt these girls. They're practically family to him."

Serenity shook her head. "I want to believe him."

"Then believe him."

Serenity looked at her friend as they rounded the corner to stop in the main hallway. There were lights on in the room to their left, and Serenity knew they would be expected. "You're asking me to let go of everything I know about him and just trust him?"

"Has he ever lied to you?"

"I don't know," Serenity said. "He may have. He allowed me to come into his room the very first night he spent at my stepfather's house. He allowed me to convince him to touch me."

"You told me yourself that the day after he didn't brag to anyone."

Serenity opened her mouth to answer, and then closed it. He hadn't said a word to anyone. She had to beg him to ruin her. She shook her head. "But he did blackmail me into coming to him again."

"Because you hurt him," Raye argued. "He liked you."

"He didn't know me."

"You didn't know him and you still used him."

Serenity rubbed her eyes, feeling a little frustrated with her friend. She understood that Raye had looked up to Endymion as a brother since they had first met, but that didn't mean he could be trusted. Raye would of course want Endymion to be happy, but it didn't mean she should risk the happiness of her newer friend.

"If I believed he could change, I wouldn't hesitate," Serenity said.

Raye nodded, as if Serenity had just given her an answer. "Then he'll have to find a way to convince you."

"And if he doesn't want too?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be daft Serenity. He's loved you since that night he brought you to me. Never, in my entire life, have I ever seen him so fiercely protective of anyone. He constantly asked how you were doing and he would rush over the moment he returned home every time he went away to make sure you were still there."

Serenity looked at her, confused. "He did?"

"Of course he did," Raye said. "I could tell Endymion was in love with you because I've never seen it on him before. He has no idea how to hide it."

"Even if that were true Raye, I still can't trust him."

"Fine," Raye said. "I understand why you would hesitate. We'll just have to find a way to change that."

"I've had enough of this Raye," Serenity said, heading towards the stairs. "I can't sit up and talk about this any longer. Endymion can feel whatever he wants for me, but I can't give into him without risking everything I've worked hard to achieve. He would be worth it, but I'm not ready for it."

Raye leaned against the rail, watching her walk up the stairs. "You're missing something that's right in front of you."

"I need to speak to the King first," Serenity said. "Then I can worry about Endymion."

She met a servant in the hallway and was escorted to her room.

She all but collapsed on the bed, no longer fighting the tears from falling down her cheeks. Endymion couldn't love her. If he had, he wouldn't have continued sleeping with any girl he could find while she was only a short walk away, living with his best friend. He wouldn't have brought Anne to his rooms that night. He wouldn't have rushed away the moment she denied him.

She curled up, feeling small and alone. She was pulled from all sides, stretched thin with stress. It seemed like she was afraid of everything. She was afraid of the King. She was afraid of her stepfather. She was afraid of failing. She was afraid that her future may happen without Endymion in it.

That thought, above all others, made her sad.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten! Please review. Join me on Facebook! Just look for Jordan Frost. My profile picture is a girl standing with a violin.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Alright everyone, here's one more chapter before the weekend. Hope you all have a great couple of days!

* * *

The next morning, Raye woke Serenity up early, having already sent a man to put them on the list to see the King.

"We should go now," Raye said. "If we're lucky, as you said, he'll grant us access earlier than we'd hoped. We want to be close in case that happens."

Serenity dressed quickly, letting a maid do her hair. She was nervous; both about seeing the King and that he might not help her. She didn't know anything about the man, other than he was around Endymion's age. Perhaps he wasn't as kind as Raye seemed to think he was.

She put on one of the nicer dresses Raye had insisted on buying her. Still, she didn't know what to expect from the royal court. Would she be under dressed? She didn't want the King to look down on her because she wasn't from a noble family.

Well, technically she was, but she hardly counted her stepfather as family anymore. Her title was gladly given up to be rid of him.

Andrew was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Serenity felt immediately warmed by his kind and easy smile. She couldn't quite picture him being friends with the dark Endymion. But then again, she hadn't seen Endymion around any friends other than Raye. And that aside, she had never really witnessed a truly dark side of Endymion. She had seen him charming and flirtatious as well as angry or upset. But she would never consider him evil in any way.

"I came to wish you luck," Andrew said, taking Raye's hand and kissing it gently. "Endymion told me most of the story and I really do hope the King will hear you out. I'm sure, as soon as he does, you won't have to worry about going back to that man."

Serenity smiled, feeling immediately affectionate towards him. "Thank you," she said softly. "I hope so as well."

"Will you return here tonight?" He asked Raye.

"We wouldn't wish to intrude."

Andrew shook his head. "My father would have it no other way. He was so unspeakably excited to have you here at last, after all these years of worrying for your safety, that he wouldn't hear of you staying anywhere else."

Raye blushed. "I am sorry I stayed away. In honesty, I wasn't sure I would be welcomed without my father."

"My mother wished to write to you before now, but we wanted you to come to us without feeling obligated to do so. Perhaps, next time Endymion comes, we can expect you as well?"

"I would be honored," Raye said, genuinely pleased.

"And of course, Serenity, you too are always welcome to come and stay with us."

There was a meaning behind his kind green eyes that confused Serenity, but she smiled and nodded her consent. Was Andrew implying that he thought she would come? Did he assume she would come with Raye?

"Is Endymion here?" Raye asked.

"He left quite early this morning," Andrew said. "He said something about business."

Serenity had learned to hate that word. Business meant that he was somewhere else, possibly with someone else. Was this what happened every time he didn't get what he wanted? He went and got it somewhere else?

"Would you like me to escort you to the palace?" Andrew asked.

Raye smiled. "That would be wonderful. Are you sure you're not too busy?"

Serenity tried to stay cheerful around this absolutely charming young man who was being the most gracious host she had ever met. He offered the open carriage because it was such a lovely day, and talked constantly of funny stories from his youth, making them both laugh. He was everything a young man should be, but Serenity was having a hard time giving him her full attention.

Luckily, Raye was doing that enough for the both of them, and she didn't have to worry about hurting his feelings or being rude.

All she could think about was Endymion.

Serenity wanted so badly to believe that he loved her. Surely he had proven it. He had done everything she had ever asked him to. He had saved her from her stepfather, even taking it one step further and bringing her to stay with his best friend. He had given her space when she needed it while still checking on her. He had tried to convince her to stay as free as possible for as long as possible instead of marrying someone she hardly knew just for the sake of safety. And he had made her feel welcome whenever he was around, except the fateful night of Raye's birthday dinner.

She sighed to herself, wishing he were there now so she could just see him. Maybe it would be enough to be one of his many mistresses. Maybe she could be happy sharing him, as long as she had a little piece.

But she wanted to feel like she deserved more than that. She wanted him to herself, selfishly, without sharing a single part of him. Of course, that might never happen. He was as free as she was caged. They simply didn't move in the same worlds. As hard as it was, she tried to force herself to be resigned to the idea that Endymion would never be who she needed him to be.

* * *

The palace was exquisite. It took quite a while to get to it, but when they did, Serenity was in awe of the place. She had never seen anything so large or so intricately built. It was almost completely white, made of the purest clean marble and stone. It seemed to glimmer in the bright sunlight of the beautiful day. Everywhere she looked, richly dressed people walked about, laughing and talking as if this were an every day occurrence.

"What do you think?" Andrew asked as he smiled at her reaction.

"I didn't know it was possible to build such a thing," Serenity breathed.

"It really is a site to behold. This is the center of our great kingdom. It takes days to travel from one end to the other, but the palace can be seen from almost every part. The glimmering peaks stretch higher into the sky by at least ten times every other building."

It was almost miraculous that such a place could exist. Serenity thought she had seen a lot of the kingdom's beauty just by being at Endymion's manor. His place, although extremely splendid, was nothing compared to this.

She was suddenly intensely nervous, and had half a mind to turn around and forget the whole thing.

Andrew helped them from the carriage, taking Raye's hand into his arm and leading them both up the gradual and beautiful white stairs towards the front entrance.

Serenity could never have imagined what the inside would look like. They walked immediately into a beautifully gardened courtyard, stretching a long ways through the middle of the palace. Ladies in beautiful gowns walked slowly around, followed closely by very richly dressed men.

It was so strange that people were just here. Nobody seemed to be working or arguing. They were just standing here, smiling and talking, like it was the most peaceful place in the world.

And some of the men were looking at her.

Serenity blushed at the admiration she saw in some of the stares she received. She was intensely aware of being noticed, but she didn't recognize a single person here.

Finally, after walking a distance across the stone walkway, Andrew led them towards a very intricate and large door, closed and not allowing the public through. Guards stood at the ready, and a man was sitting in a booth, looking extremely dignified and in charge as he wrote something down in a book.

Andrew led them right up to the man, who hardly acknowledged their presence.

"The King is not seeing anyone today," he said dismissively.

Serenity felt her heart sink.

"He usually sees people on the list for a few hours a day," Andrew said cheerfully. "Or he'll allow them to speak to his advisers."

"He has said that today he is not seeing anyone," the man said again, still not looking at them.

Raye stood up to him, demanding his attention. She smiled sweetly. "Perhaps you can check your list. Our names are Lady Serenity and Lady Raye."

The man seemed surprised at this, and didn't even glance at his list to check. "I'm sorry," he said, stepping out of the booth and giving them a quick bow. "I did not realize who you were. The King has asked that you be permitted immediately."

Raye only smiled while Serenity looked on in surprise.

Andrew smiled, bowing gently to them. "Here is where I leave you ladies. I hope you will return in time for dinner, but if not then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Serenity hardly had time to watch him go before Raye had grabbed her hand and they were led through a smaller door in the large gates, and into the inner courtyard of the palace.

All at once, there was hardly anyone around. A few servants, well dressed and proper, but no nobles of any sort.

She felt very exposed.

"The King asked that you be led to him the moment you arrived," the man said, leading them quickly into a long hallway that smelled faintly of cherry blossoms.

Serenity looked at Raye, who just smiled softly without saying a thing. She had never really believed they would be granted permission to see the King, especially if he wasn't seeing anyone else. Why wasn't he seeing anyone else?

She felt a little overwhelmed as she hurried with them, not able to prepare herself properly for meeting the King before they were shown into another room and announced.

Serenity stood there stunned, staring at the man who rose from the table and smiled at them, looking every bit a King.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ladies," he said in a smooth, deep voice that seemed to rumble through her. "I hope you were not kept waiting long."

Serenity was too stunned to answer, but Raye wasn't.

"Of course not your majesty," she said curtsying, pulling Serenity down with her. "We are honored that you would see us."

His laugh was warm, like milk and honey just before bed, and he seemed genuinely pleased with whatever the situation was.

"Please, come and take a seat," he said indicating the two chairs across from him.

Serenity and Raye sat quickly. Serenity tried desperately to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. She was sitting in front of the King. He was the most powerful man in the Kingdom. His comforting green eyes held her gaze without wavering, proving that he was a man who was not afraid or bashful of anything.

He was handsome, almost to a fault. His tall frame was well formed and his skin was tanned a golden color and his face was very pleasing to look upon.

"Now," he said, getting himself comfortable and waving away the few people in the room so they were alone. "I understand you would like to explain to me the side to your story."

Serenity was startled. "I do," she said, almost choking on the words.

He nodded. "You fiancé contacted me nearly a month ago…"

"He's not my fiancé, he's my stepfather."

The King looked surprised. "Indeed? Well, he contacted me and informed me that you had been taken away from him by Lord Endymion. I assumed the matter closed and agreed to give him men to look for you. But then I received this letter late last night," he said holding up a folded note with very elegant black writing on it, "from a man who I haven't seen in many years."

Serenity knew it was from Endymion without any other explanation. Her insides seemed to melt and she felt herself softening then. Endymion had helped her. He still cared enough to help her.

"So," the king continued. "Why don't you tell me your story, and we'll make a decision."

"My mother married my stepfather when I was young, and died only a few years later. I have lived with him since then. He has kept me a prisoner in my own home, using me for his own financial gain by having me persuade prominent young businessmen that they might have a chance at my hand in marriage if they worked with him. He has made some success. I tired of being trapped in my own home, and started to act out against him. The night Endymion came to talk business with him, I angered him to the point of fury. He told me then that he had never intended for me to ever be with anyone, and was simply waiting for me to be old enough to take me himself. The only way I could see him letting me go, was to disgrace myself."

The King nodded, smiling softly. "And Endymion was already in your house, willing and ready to disgrace you."

She blushed at his teasing tone. "Yes, he was. He was very kind to me, and although we fought the next day because he didn't want to tell anyone, he ended up helping me as I wished him to. Then, when my stepfather was so angry he cast me out, Endymion helped me once again by taking me to his close friend, Lady Raye. I have been living with Raye since it happened, trying to live a life I was never allowed."

"And you continued seeing Endymion?"

Serenity swallowed, clenching her sweaty hands together. "In a way, yes I did."

"In a way?" He asked with curious eyes.

"I have not been in his bed since I was last at my stepfather's house if that's what you're asking. He has been very kind, making sure that I am safe within my new freedom."

The King nodded, looking at Raye. "Can you confirm this story?"

"I can your majesty. Endymion brought her to me the very morning after her departure from her stepfather's home. She has been with me ever since, and I can personally account for everything that's happened since then."

He thought to himself for a moment, his eyes calm and intense. He held himself with such poise that Serenity wondered if he was stiff at the end of the day.

"I will have to look into this matter myself," the King said seriously. "I have heard both your side of the story and that of your stepfather. But I cannot take one word over the other without proof."

Serenity nodded. "Of course your majesty. I will provide whatever proof I can offer, but I'm not sure what you might need."

"I have men who will find the proof needed without your involvement," he said. "For now, I will have to ask that you stay here in the palace until this matter is resolved. If your story turns out to be true, we will find a way to remedy this. He is your guardian and he is entitled to certain actions. Marriage to his stepdaughter is perhaps a little outside those boundaries, but we will see. If his story is true, you are to return to him and be given his punishment without complaint."

Serenity swallowed hard, afraid. "Yes your majesty."

"Lady Raye, I hoped you would wish to stay with you friend."

"I would," she said. "But may we be permitted to write the family we're visiting now so they don't worry about us?"

He nodded. "You will be given everything you need."

Serenity and Raye found themselves suddenly standing up, being hurried away from the King. But Serenity desperately wanted to know something and she couldn't leave without asking.

So she turned boldly towards the King, who watched her with amused eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said with a curtsy. "The letter that Endymion wrote you…"

"You may say you have not been with him since you left your home," the King said amused, "but it seems you've been together long enough for my old friend to seem intent on changing his ways. I would not have helped him at all if he had not confessed to being in love with you."

Serenity looked at him shocked. "In love with me?"

"The last I had heard from Endymion was when he and I had a falling out so many years ago. I am happy to hear him putting his efforts towards something less hazardous to everyone's reputation. I have answered him and asked him to join me tonight for a discussion of our past. Perhaps you would like to see him?"

Serenity nodded, not thinking about it.

"Then if he arrives, I will send him to you."

Raye took her hand then, pulling her away from the King and out of the room.

It took her a full minute to piece things together. Endymion had told the King that he loved her. He had used that as a means to help her. He had sent the King his letter professing his feelings, without even telling her that he wished to help her. It was almost absurd. Why wouldn't he simply make it obvious he was doing something to win favor with her?

Raye was watching her carefully, her eyes both concerned and excited.

"I'm not sure what to think," Serenity said finally, answering the unspoken question of her friend.

Raye nodded. "I understand your confusion."

"I'm struggling every single moment to fight my feelings for him. I want is to be free. But it's not all I want. I don't even care about living on my own or choosing my own life. Part of me just wants to believe him."

"All my life I have never known him to care this much about someone. You are my friend and I wouldn't wish to put you in harm's way. But I believe, with my whole heart, that he has changed. Since you've been around, he's been only with Lady Anne and that he did because he was trying to convince himself that he could get on without you."

"But he's been on several business trips."

"He does actually conduct _business _sometimes," Raye teased. "There is a reason he's so wealthy. Even his father's riches would have dwindled at some point, but his estate is wealthier than ever."

Serenity thought about this. Of course he worked. She had seen him that day, writing at his desk, completely concentrated on the task in front of him. She had just assumed that he didn't leave his home to work.

She wondered if he had meant to do business with her stepfather at all the first time they had met. She had assumed that he had found a way to tag along to get to her, but she might have been a happy coincidence. Her stepfather would go to great lengths to be in business with someone of Endymion's title and class. Even through his reputation, Serenity had learned that he was one of the wealthiest people in the Kingdom. It was the reason people continued to let him in. Perhaps he would marry one of their daughters. Any woman who married him would inherit a great deal of wealth.

They were shown to their own bedrooms and given things to refresh themselves. They had their own sitting room to use, filled with fresh fruit and open to the beautiful sun. All the windows looked over another beautiful courtyard filled with fully bloomed cherry blossoms. The fragrant smell drifted over them.

Thinking wasn't doing Serenity any good, so she decided that she had to keep her mind occupied until something happened. She found Raye waiting for her in the sitting room.

"I don't believe you," she said.

Raye looked surprised. "About what?"

"You say Endymion wasn't with anyone else other than Lady Anne since I came to stay with you. He teased me about it himself, making it clear he was doing exactly what I thought he might be doing."

"I don't know what to tell you Serenity. I know for a fact he didn't. He intended too once or twice, but changed his mind in the end."

"Did he tell you?"

"No," Raye said. "He has been strangely secretive of his feelings for you. I know them because I know him, but he woudn't speak of them openly. I know because I asked his men where he'd been. I always do. Endymion always makes sure they know where he is. It's the only way he can remain safe while doing what he does. The first business trip he went on was to a family I've known my whole life. There are no daughters there. The second had a daughter, but I was told by a reliable source that Endymion didn't even try to be with her. I found that strange, so I kept up my enquiries. He hasn't been with anyone else."

Serenity shook her head. "And why wouldn't he just tell me that?"

"How was he supposed to do that? 'By the way I haven't slept with anyone knew in awhile. I love you.' come on Serenity. He was afraid of his own feelings."

She sighed, sitting down. "And now he tells the king he loves me. I'm more confused than ever before."

Raye sat beside her softly, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you have to answer honestly."

Serenity nodded.

"Do you love him?"

She hesitated, not completely comfortable with saying it out loud. But Raye glared at her.

"Yes," she finally said.

"Do you love him enough to forget about his past?"

"Yes," she said again, with less hesitation.

"Do you believe he loves you as well?"

"Yes," she answered again.

"If you love him, and he loves you, then where is the problem Serenity?"

"Trust," Serenity said.

"When has he ever given you any reason not to trust him. He saved you from your stepfather. He brought you into his life. He found a safe place for you. He's agreed to speak to the king on your behalf even though they haven't spoken in years. The king could get angry with him and decide to punish him. He's risking everything for you. What more does he need to do to convince you his love for you is stronger than any other passion he's ever had."

Serenity felt tears prick her eyes at her friends words. Raye was right. He had done so much for her.

"I don't want you to feel guilty and give him a chance because you think he deserves it. I want you to give him a chance because you can see just how much he loves you."

"I'm afraid," Serenity admited.

"Of what?"

"The only thing I ever wanted growing up was the chance to live my own life. I always assumed that if I got that chance, I would just spend my days figuring out how to live. I might get a job and work for my income or find some family I never knew I had. I never, not once, thought about falling in love. It was never part of my future, no matter what happened. I'm afraid that I don't know anything of life, so I don't have the knowledge needed to make this kind of decision."

Raye nodded, thinking about that. "You don't need knowledge to act on instinct Serenity. What does your heart tell you."

She closed her eyes, trying to let go of all her worries. It was easy. Her mind was telling her to be careful, but her heart was pulsing with love.

"I just want to be with him," she confessed slowly.

Raye smiled. "Then aren't you lucky that the only thing he wants is to be with you."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. She felt better, letting her worries go for a moment.

"Just think about it," Raye said. "Think about him and what he's done. Ask yourself if he'd do what he's done if there was no possiblity that he'd be faithful too you."

Serenity nodded, feeling suddenly exhausted. She had been through so much in the last couple of days. All she needed was some time, and maybe some sleep, and a nice walk in the sunshine outside.

But she was sure about one thing. She loved him. If he loved her back as much as he seemed too, then that would be enough for her.

* * *

End Chapter Eleven. Please review!

I'm on facebook now if anyone wants to keep up with my writing and what's coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Author's Notes: Alright everyone. Here's the next chapter! I did have one review I wanted to comment on. It was pointed out that Raye has sort of had a 180. First I had her resigned to the fact that Endymion was a scoundrel and talking about his conquests, and now she's standing up for him saying he loved Serenity all along. I meant the transition to be more along the lines of she found out the truth recently, and is now convinced of his devotion. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. When I have some time, I'll go back and make a small adjustment so that makes more sense. Thanks for the comments!

* * *

It was hours later, and Serenity was already dressed for the night. She was sitting up in her bed, reading a book she had borrowed from the King's library. It was late, and Endymion had not yet come to see her.

It was possible that he had not gotten the King's message and was not in the palace at all. His movements were so sporadic through the kingdom that he might be hard to find. She had given up hope when Raye had yawned and said it was time to get some sleep, but Serenity couldn't sleep. She kept the light on in her room, letting the warm late summer air drift through her open window.

The palace felt strangely empty to her. She had always assumed that the King had numerous guests around him and the palace was full. But she had learned today that he only admitted visitors in the morning, performed his duties the rest of the day, and preferred being by himself in the evening. That meant that there was almost nobody staying in the palace. She felt honored that he had so casually asked her to stay.

She was starting to feel like she might be able to finally sleep, when there was a soft knock at her door.

She hurried up, padding bare foot over the floor to the door, and opened it a crack.

Endymion leaned against the frame, looking tired.

Serenity felt her heart tug painfully in her chest, seeing him again. It was strange, now that she knew he loved her. He never would have told the King as much if it weren't true.

"Hello," he said in his smooth, low voice.

She felt nervous, like she had never been this close or alone with him before. "Hello," she whispered back.

His smiled was slow and his gaze was light. "I'm sorry it's so late."

She shook her head, hugging the door to her side. "I was still up."

"Having trouble sleeping?"

"I can't stop myself from thinking when it's this quiet," she looked behind her, wondering how improper it would be to ask him in. Of course, she was already completely improper. So she stepped out of the way, not saying anything, and he moved smoothly into the room.

The door clicked as she closed it, and she could only turn around and looked at him, pushing her back against the door. She felt nervous and fluttery and she had no idea how to start this.

He didn't move too far away, only a few steps. His posture was casual and he didn't seem uncomfortable at all in her room. But of course he had been in many different ladies' rooms before.

"The King listened to your story?" He asked.

She nodded. "Did you speak to him tonight?"

"I did," he answered, sighing. "He's always been a better man than me."

She wanted to argue that, but really she couldn't. Endymion didn't have the best reputation, but that didn't make him a bad person. In fact, he was proving that he cared more about the people around him than almost anyone she knew.

"After yesterday, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to…"

"You told the King you loved me?" She asked, cutting him off.

He paused for a moment, considering her intently. Then, slowly, he nodded.

"Why?" She was almost afraid for the answer, afraid that he had just used it as a ploy. Maybe he truly wanted to help her and didn't care what happened to his reputation anymore.

"Because I do," he said softly, keeping his gaze steady.

Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't move.

He took a step towards her, but stopped before touching her. He reached up a hand to brush her hair from her face. His eyes clouded with concern at how upset she looked.

"Serenity, I never meant to hurt you," he said in such an honest voice. "I don't know how to do this properly. I've never loved anyone like this before. I've never regretted my actions because I was never really losing anything. If I could go back and change all of it just to make things better between us, I would."

She struggled for a moment, trying to stay composed.

"If you changed your past, you never would have met me."

He nodded slowly. "That's true."

"Would that be better?" She asked.

He didn't even hesitated. "No," he said with such conviction. "No life without you, no matter how pure and happy, would ever be worth it."

She breathed out, losing her control. Her tears started to fall silently on her cheeks, and her throat was tensing up. "I want to give in," she practically sobbed. "I want to just allow myself to love you and trust you. But I'm afraid," she said as he stepped forward to envelope her in his arms.

He held her to him tightly, letting her cry into his chest. His warm embrace completely encircled her, and he kissed her hair.

"Let me prove it to you," he whispered. "Let me prove that I can be faithful to only you. I don't want anything you're not willing to give Serenity, but if you could ever love me openly, I promise I'll never let you down."

She clung to him, almost desperately. Being in his arms made everything just seem to be too much. She couldn't hold in to the stress or the hurt. She couldn't hold in the fear anymore. She just seemed to collapse, and he continued to hold her, not letting her go.

"I love you," he said softly, making her sob harder, "and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

In that moment, she knew she couldn't fight it anymore. She just wanted him. She wanted to believe that they could make it work—so she did. She would trust him because he had never given her any personal reason not to.

She pushed away from him, just enough to look up and kiss him.

He responded immediately, breathing in and adjusting his hold so he was pressing her to him, kissing her longingly. It was so unlike the first time he had kissed her. Then it had been a seductive kiss, bringing her into his lust. This time it was filled with passion and desire, and love.

Serenity felt like she was finally quenching the most excruciating thirst. Her whole body tingled with her want, and she knew she needed more. She ran her hands up his chest, moaning slightly as she pressed her body into his. All at once the rest of the world dropped away, and she was completely absorbed with him. His kisses turned almost hungry, and Serenity felt the smoldering fire build within her. Memories of their first time together swirled within her, and her breathing became ragged as he kissed down her neck.

But to her surprise, he stopped then, pulling back just far enough to lean his forehead against hers and smile softly down at her.

"I'm doing this right this time," he said in a ragged voice.

She looked at him confused, trying to focus on what he was saying when she wanted nothing more than for him to continue what he had been doing. "I thought we did okay the first time," she breathed out, moving as close to him as she could, trying to lure him back to her.

His look now was very suggestive. "Trust me, we did it exquisitely the first time. But that's not what I mean. I want to be with you, not just because I want to have sex with you, but also because I want to be near you. I'm content like this, just being here."

She was touched. "You don't want to have sex?"

"Oh trust me, I do," he said honestly. "But first I'm going to prove you can trust me, then I'm going to wait until you're sure, and then I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Marry you?"

He caressed her cheek, wiping off the few remaining tears with his thumb. "Yes," he said softly. "And if you will have me, then we'll get married and go on our honeymoon." His eyes teased her now. "Trust me when I say that our wedding night will be something to remember."

She blushed under his gaze, feeling sort of giddy all of a sudden. "What if I don't say yes for three years?"

"Then I'll wait three years."

"What if I don't say yes for five years?"

"Then I'll wait four and a half years before sneaking into your room and having my way with you."

She laughed, knowing he was kidding.

"You're the only one I want," he said more seriously. "I'll wait as long as I have to."

"I think I can trust you," she said honestly. "You've never given me any reason to doubt you."

"Wait," he said shaking his head. "Wait until you're perfectly sure. There's no hurry."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"I'm not sure that's entirely proper," he said in an amused voice.

"I don't care," she said. "I just don't want you to go."

"Then I'll stay."

* * *

Serenity realized that she had never truly known what happiness was until that moment. All the progress she had made in her life, getting away from her stepfather and meeting all her wonderful friends, was nothing compared to this moment. She lay in her bed, lying in his arms, shivering in pleasure whenever his soft caresses moved down her back. They could be anywhere right now, and she wouldn't care. The world could be burning outside, and she wouldn't care.

They talked softly to one another, taking time to simply get to know one another in a way they had never bothered doing before. He told her about growing up and being friends with the King. He told her about the time he'd first met Raye. He told her about his mother and how kind she had been despite his father's treatment of her. She in turn told her everything she could remember about when her mother had been alive and she'd been happy.

The midnight hours dragged on slowly, and yet too quickly. The gray of the morning had started to glimmer into existence before Serenity found her eyes drooping and her mind going hazy. She remembered his warm lips, gently kissing her forehead, as she drifted off into a happy sleep.

When Serenity awoke in the morning, Endymion was gone. For a moment there was panic, but she shook it away even before she saw the rose resting on the pillow beside her, deep red and beautiful.

She smiled, picking it up and smelling its beautiful fragrance. Then she picked up the letter beneath it.

_You have a way of making it almost impossible to leave despite knowing I'll see you again soon. I did not want any ammunition to be gained against you by us being found together before the King has proclaimed you innocent._

_I will be always yours, Endymion._

Serenity lay back in bed, feeling ready to explode she was so happy.

But slowly, ever so slowly, the reality of life started to settle back down on her. She was still at the palace, and the King still had to find his evidence to prove her innocent. And even if he did, she might not escape going back to live with her stepfather.

She sighed, rolling off the bed and quickly starting the long process of getting washed and dressed.

* * *

The day went by with relative ease. Serenity and Raye busied themselves as best they could, trying to keep their minds off the anxiety they felt about the upcoming events.

Thankfully, there was something Raye simply couldn't let go of.

"I can't believe he asked you to marry him," she gushed happily. "Can you imagine, Endymion married."

Serenity blushed. "He didn't exactly ask me. He said he's _going_ to ask me when he's sure I trust him again."

"But you trust him now so that could be any time."

"I'm pretty sure I trust him now, but he's right, I have to be without-a-doubt positive."

"So what's that going to take?"

"Time," she said honestly. "We talked for a long time last night, and he said the same as you. Other than Lady Anne, he hasn't been with anyone since I came around. That's a big achievement, especially for him. If he can really wait for me, then I'll know."

"How long will you make him wait?"

"As long as it takes," she said, and then smiled. "I can't see it taking that long."

Raye laughed. "I give it a week."

Serenity sighed. "As long as I don't have to go back to living with my stepfather."

"I don't think the King will allow that," Raye said with a shrug. "He seems reasonable enough, and Endymion trusts him. He spoke to us yesterday, but I'd bet you he already has men throughout the entire kingdom looking into this matter. We'll only be here a short time."

"And what's the best case scenario?" Serenity asked. "If he finds that I'm telling the truth, I may be forgiven. But will it be an option to allow me to live by myself, without a guardian? Surely my stepfather will be scolded, told he's not allowed to marry me, and then given my charge again. Until I'm married or have a fortune of my own, I don't have any rights."

Raye looked worried. "Maybe if you tell the King you intend to marry Endymion."

"Even if that is the case, which I wouldn't want to use as leverage, I would still need a guardian until that wedding took place."

"Let's talk about something else," Raye said. "We've done all we can do and there's no point dwelling on it. I like our conversation about Endymion finally getting married and falling in love much better. It's much more ridiculous."

Serenity laughed. "I suppose your right."

* * *

The waiting was almost excruciating. Serenity and Raye spend two days worrying themselves about what might happen in the future. They forced each other to pretend nothing in particular was wrong, but it was hard when you were living in the King's palace.

They never really saw the King again. He stayed in his wing of the palace, or out in the kingdom, working harder every day. He didn't have time for even dining with them. Serenity wasn't upset about this, but it made it harder to gauge how things were progressing in the investigation.

The only thing, besides Raye's continual companionship, that got her through the day, was Endymion's letters.

_I'm staying with Andrew and his family while this is going on. The King has asked that I be available for questioning the day everything is decided. Regardless of that, I wanted to stay close to you. I wish I could come and see you, but you're under the King's protection and nobody is allowed in at all. He has written me a note inviting me to resume our previous friendship, which I intend to accept, but it will not take place before your hearing._

_Thinking of you always, your Endymion._

Serenity could almost hear his voice when she read his letters. They were always signed that he was hers, and he always managed to sound so sweet without going on and on about how much his feelings for her had grown. She knew that he loved her, and he knew that she loved him, and that seemed to be more than enough.

Raye always rolled her eyes whenever Serenity would emotionally read them, and then clutch them to her chest as she closed her eyes.

"You're like a love sick puppy."

"I've never understood that saying," Serenity said. "Do puppy's really get love sick?"

Raye laughed. "We'll have to get one and find out."

"Is it usual for a situation such as mine to get a trial?"

"Yes and no," Raye said honestly. "I have heard cases of infidelity going to trial, but never involving the King. It is a very big matter, him taking an interest. I don't think he'd be bothered at all if Endymion weren't the one in question. They really were very close when they were young."

"Should I be concerned?"

"The whole kingdom will be listening. I bet they already have taken a keen interest in the matter. Once they've heard, it might make it easier for you to stay away from your stepfather. There will be many people willing to help."

It felt so extreme. Her simple case of wanting a life away from her stepfather had escalated into a trial observed by the King himself. How had that even happened? She had never heard of such a thing.

Two more days passed before they heard a single word from the King, but once they did, Serenity immediately wished they could step back into waiting anxiously. This was so much worse.

The King had called her and Raye to his royal courtroom to finalize the situation. It was very clear. Today was her hearing. Today she would find out her fate.

* * *

End of chapter twelve! Please review!

I'm on facebook now if anyone wanted to keep up with my stories! Jordan Frost. My profile pic is of a girl with a violin.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: To Brave The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I'm so sorry this is late. I had a crazy couple of days. I'm moving in my with boyfriend next weekend and we started doing everything this weekend. I'm a little stressed about the move so totally forgot to update a chapter. My apologies. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

She was terrified.

Raye held her hand tightly that afternoon as they made their way to the courtroom. The followed a very nice servant who kept glancing back in sympathy. He seemed to want to say something, but he dutifully kept quiet as he led them.

The palace was so big that it took them almost a full half hour to arrive.

There were so many people there. Serenity had gotten so used to being in such an empty part of the palace that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by so much murmuring and talking. Everyone seemed to stare at her with different expressions.

For the first time, she recognized a lot of the faces.

The King had brought in a lot of the men she had met over the years in her stepfather's house.

"My dear Serenity," the King boomed, quieting the whole room.

Serenity felt completely exposed as he came and took her hand.

"Come, we will get to the bottom of this today I am sure. I have reserved you a seat next to me."

The room completely hushed at his words.

Being near the king was one thing, but being allowed to sit next to him was another matter completely. He guided her himself to the chair next to his, and smiled at Raye who took the one next to that.

Serenity's heart was beating furiously in her chest.

But then she saw Endymion. He was sitting among a few other men, including Andrew and his father, and he was gazing at her with so much love that she instantly felt calmer.

She could do this. She could get through this day.

"Now," the King said. "My advisers will take over and we will listen. When everyone has spoken, we will make our decision."

It wasn't a secret that 'our' decision was really 'his' decision.

Serenity settled in her chair as a man came into the middle of the room, dressed in rich clothes that covered his large waist, and spoke to the whole crowd.

"His majesty the King has commanded this hearing in honor of the Lady Serenity who has requested that she be allowed to plead her case. Those who would argue that this isn't a royal matter are permitted to leave."

Serenity glanced around, expecting someone to leave. It wasn't a royal matter. She had questioned it many times. The King had taken her problems and set them up for everyone to see and for him to judge. This sort of hearing, as she had leaned more and more since being here, was mainly kept for crimes against the throne and negotiations of war.

The man kept talking, explaining the rules of the hearing, sounding extremely official. He spoke for what seemed like forever before everything started.

Serenity hadn't seen her stepfather until he seemed to materialize out of the crowd.

He looked exactly the same. His once handsome face was a mixture of anger and greed, and his fine clothes did nothing for his form. He just seemed like an aging man, more cynical than anyone should ever be. He sent fear through her immediately.

When he spoke, his voice was so familiar. It sent shivers through her. He told a story about this ungrateful young girl he had taken charge of. She had apparently known she was to marry him and threw tantrums about being given everything she wanted. Serenity wondered if that was really how he saw her.

It was the second part of his story that made her angry.

"Lord Endymion was invited to my home as a possible business partner. He came under the pretenses of peace, and then seduced my fiancé to go to his bed. He then stole her from me, taking her to his own home, and refusing to let me see her or let her see me."

The crowd murmured, some glancing angrily at Endymion.

Serenity realized that his reputation would not play in his favor here. There were a lot of noble families angry with him for what he had done.

Once her stepfather was finished, other men were brought up to speak. The ones she had met before talked about her stepfather's agreement that they would be considered for his daughter's hand. They were never permitted to see her until the night of their agreements.

The crowd continued to murmur.

Serenity glanced at the King, hoping to figure out what he was thinking. But he sat like stone, intensely watching the men speaking. He listened to all of the facts.

But some of her stepfather's men would come up and contradict the stories of the other men. They would say that they were always immediately told she was to be his wife, and that she was off limits. Some of these men even talked about the night she had left.

Serenity noticed that none of the other men from that night were in attendance. She panicked at that, wondering where they might be. Had her stepfather gotten to them? Had he promised them something to keep them away?

The hearing went on forever, and Serenity couldn't really see one side that was winning. Her stepfather had played his cards well, and Serenity was worried that he was more convincing than the truth.

Raye was called, and spoke her story. She was forced to confess that she didn't know of any of her stepfather's dealings first hand, just what Serenity had told her. It was disheartening to see her friend want to fight so bad, but unable to. She was very clear and firm on her respect for Serenity, and positive experience of her nature.

Finally, when it seemed everyone had been heard, the king spoke.

"How about we hear from Lord Endymion now."

Serenity held her breath when Endymion walked forward. Men in the audience shot him glares and some hateful looks, or looks of admiration as if they were looking at their idol. Many of the ladies in the crowd looked at him with longing and desire, and sometimes sadness. She wanted to jump up and warn them that he was hers now, and they better back off. But of course she didn't. She just sat still, watching him.

"Hello again Endymion."

Endymion bowed respectfully. "Your Majesty."

"I'm going to ask you to be frank with me."

"Of course," Endymion said calmly.

"Your reputation, is it well earned?"

Serenity felt like she had been winded. Why would the King ask that? Was he trying to publicly disgrace him? Was he trying to make his testimony worth nothing?

But Endymion looked calm. "It is, your Majesty."

"How many lives do you think you have hurt?"

"More than I wish to count, your Majesty. Most of the families in this room have complaints about me."

"Are you ashamed of this?"

He hesitated. "Yes and no," he said honestly.

"Explain," the King ordered, not appearing to be having fun or being gleeful at his old friend's humiliation.

"I regret my past actions only recently. I did not regret them at the time and I never cared to."

"That is a very bold statement," the King said.

"It is the truth. I never thought about the consequences of my actions until they affected me. It is selfish, I know, but it is the truth."

The King nodded. "Did you take the Lady Serenity into your rooms while staying with her stepfather?"

"I did," he said without hesitation.

"And did you persuade her to do so."

"No," he said, and the crowd murmured. "But had she not come to me that night, I certainly would have."

"And why is that?"

"Because she is beautiful," he said, "and I desired her."

"Then why didn't your persuade her?"

"I didn't get the chance. She came to me the first night I was there. We had only been permitted to see her for a couple of moments at dinner, and then she was sent away by her father. I assumed I would have time again the next day."

"And why didn't you send her away?"

"Because I didn't want to." His answers were so clear and honest. Even the people in the crowd seemed captivated by what he said. It was unusual for a man of his reputation to so openly admit things he had done that were harmful to his reputation.

"Endymion, did you take Serenity away from her stepfather's home?"

"I did," he said. "Once I made it clear to her father what I had done, I thought it best to leave. Staying around to deal with angry fathers has never been something I've taken much pleasure in."

Someone in the crowd laughed, followed by a few murmurs, but Endymion remained serious.

"As I was leaving, I did witness her father's blatant dismissal of her. She hurried outside into the kingdom, where I had not yet had the chance to leave. I didn't want her to be lost in the kingdom, scrounging for food, so I took her with me."

"To you home?"

"No, to the home of a very trusted friend," he said. "Lady Raye has lived close to me for some time, and she was willing to help Serenity in her quest to be free."

"Did you see her again after that?"

"I did. I visited a few times when I returned from business as well as accompanying them to an opera. There was also a night at my home where Lady Raye celebrated her birthday. Serenity made it clear that night that she was more than a little angry with me."

"Why?"

"Because I brought another lady home with me."

The King nodded, taking in the story and obviously deciding that was enough. He dismissed Endymion quickly, and Serenity felt her anxiety kick up again. But just as Endymion was about to sit down, the King called to him again.

"Endymion, one more thing."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"What are you feelings towards the Lady Serenity now?"

Serenity held her breath. Was this a test? Was he asking him to lie? Surely telling the truth now would only hurt their cause.

"I love her," Endymion said without hesitation. "I don't intend to every be with anyone besides her again."

The crowd immediately started talking, but in surprise and disbelief. Obviously there were some who didn't believe him. Some sounded almost angry, and the few women in the crowd had decided that Serenity was now the enemy.

"Serenity?"

Serenity looked over that the King's voice, surprised. "Yes your Majesty?"

"Would you be willing to stand and answer a few questions for me?"

"Of course," she said, quickly pushing herself up and walking to the center of the room where Endymion had stood. She faced the King, ready to be honest with him.

"Are you in love with Endymion?"

The first question wasn't supposed to jar her like that. She had hoped he would ask her about her stepfather or what had happened that night. She was prepared to give out all the details.

She stuttered for a moment, and then steadied herself.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Do you intend to marry him?"

"Not until I'm sure I can trust him."

"That is very wise of you. Did you love him the first time you met?"

"No," she said confused. "I didn't know him."

"Then why would you permit yourself to sleep with him?"

"Because anything was better then being trapped in that house."

The crowed murmured.

"So you used him."

"Yes," she said, even though it wasn't a question. "I saw his arrival as a lucky coincidence. My stepfather had just informed me that when his guests had left, he would be teaching me my place."

"And where was that?"

"Apparently in his bed."

Her stepfather stood up angry, shouting "That's a lie!"

"You had your turn," the King said smoothly, "it would be unfair of you not to let her speak."

Serenity didn't look at her stepfather. She took a deep breath and kept going.

"Serenity, you must see that it's impossible to let you live with Lady Raye and have no guardian. Your stepfather, although an obviously crude man, has a right over you as his daughter."

Serenity nodded, feeling her heart sink.

"What would you do if I told you there was no choice, you had to marry him."

She knew that she was supposed to tell the truth, but it was hard. "I would do everything I could to escape, and then live out my life as a beggar on the streets. I'm not afraid of being tried as a criminal. I don't fear being banished to the wastelands outside of the city. But I do fear the man who calls himself my father, uses me for financial gain, and then threatens to violate me if I do something that displeases him."

"But you are to be his wife."

"No," Serenity said. "I was never intended to be his wife. He married my mother when I was a child, and I am hers. He never mentioned keeping me for his own while I was growing up. He simply locked me in his house. My mother would be ashamed for ever knowing him."

The room was angry now, but not angry with her. They were angry at what she was saying. This man, who some of them knew, was showing his true colors as a monster.

The King smiled slightly, and then nodded to her, motioning for her to sit back down beside him.

This was it. He had spoken to everyone.

Serenity reached over to clasp Raye's hand tightly.

"I see no reason to force a woman into a situation such as this," the King said.

Her stepfather stood up in outrage. "I have a right to her, she is my stepdaughter."

"You do not have the right to disobey your King," he said evenly. "The Lady Serenity will be taken under my care. Her guardian is now the King."

The crowd was shocked.

"I officially sever all ties she has to you, and to anyone else who has treated her poorly."

The whole room was silent for a long moment, and the the murmuring broke out. It escalated until everyone was talking so loudly they were almost yelling at one another.

Serenity wanted to cheer, but she stopped.

"Endymion!" The King hollered.

Endymion looked at him, and the room went quiet.

"With your reputation, I cannot allow you access to my ward."

Serenity would have stood up and argued, but Raye kept her help tightly down, stopping her.

Endymion looked completely heartbroken in that moment, but he nodded, keeping his posture firm.

Serenity felt her entire form quake at the new information. She had gone from pure happiness to complete despair at the kings words.

"That said," the King continued slowly. "If you manage to turn your reputation around and right all the wrongs you've done to my people, I see no reason your family might not be connected with mine."

That was it. All he had to do would be to right all the wrongs. Serenity could see hope in the horizon.

Raye groaned. "That's going to take him forever."

"This hearing is dismissed," The King said, standing up and waving his hand. He turned to Serenity, offering her his arm. "Come now, my ward. Let us see how we can manage here by ourselves."

Serenity was completely speechless as she took his arm, overwhelmed by his presence alone. This man was the most powerful man in the kingdom, and he had just offered her his protection.

He led her out of the room, followed closely by Raye and a few guards, while the arguing started behind them.

She only had time to glance back at Endymion, who smiled warmly at her. She could see his determination as if it were her own. No matter what, he would not let her down.

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen! Please review!

reminder that I'm on facebook now. My picture is a girl with a violin.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: Alright everyone. For those of you who haven't heard, posting this story has be fraught with peril. My computer crashed and I haven't been able to get it going again. That means that everything I've written has been lost. Fortunately, it appears as though I might be able to retrieve a lot of my data, but it's going to take awhile. My Beta Reader has been email my the chapters she's edited, so I was able to find a few more chapters for this story, but I'll have to re-write the ending again. Hopefully I'll get it done by the time those chapters come up, but please bare with me if it takes a few days longer than usual to update.

On another note, this chapter is really more of a filler than anything else. Time needs to pass. I hope you all still like it and learn more about some of the characters, and the next chapter promises to be a little more exciting.

I had one review posted asking me if Serenity's hair is in the two buns. Usually I make her hairstyle match more the time period than the manga. If you wish to imagine her with that hair, go for it, but it's not how I imagined it.

Thanks all! Enjoy!

* * *

Raye was sent home, with promises of visiting soon and plenty of letters. The King gave her special permission to come whenever she wanted. The same went for Lita, Mina and even Amy who Serenity hadn't come to know very well yet but desperately wanted to.

The King had dinner with her every night, and he proved to be a kind, gentle man. Within a couple of days, she decided that she really liked him. He made it very clear he wasn't interested in her as anything other than his ward, so they were able to settle into a comfortable sort of friendship.

She found him strangely odd actually. He spent so much time just meeting people and listening to what was going on in his kingdom. From all the books she had read about kings, she assumed they cared mostly about wealth and prosperity. He wasn't like that at all. He cared more about happiness and health than anything else, and he often put time into matters concerning his people that most kings would consider beneath their notice.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you," he said to her when they were alone, smiling his kind, brotherly smile. He made her feel so comfortable when they were alone. He liked to send the servants away and just pretend he was a normal, everyday person.

Serenity smiled. "I had no idea you would even consider it. I am not someone who deserves this."

"Serenity, I can see why Endymion is so struck by you. You have such purity around you. I can see in your eyes what you want, and there's nothing selfish or dark about it at all. You just want the chance to make your own choices, and I wouldn't be surprised if you spent the rest of your life helping those less fortunate."

Serenity blushed at the compliment. "You make me sound like a saint."

"You have all the resources anyone could ever want at your disposal now. As my ward, you are both my daughter and my sister. I cannot title you with princess, but you are a lady of this court, and you can have whoever you want."

"Are you trying to bait me into confessing I might choose other than Endymion?"

The King laughed. "I find it hard to believe that someone such as you might find him desirable. Certainly he's handsome, and I'm sure he pleasured you thoroughly." Her blushed deepened and the King laughed. "But he is still Endymion."

She knew what he meant. This was not the first time he had brought this up with her. He was concerned that she was not properly interpreting what her heart wanted. If it were only an infatuation, it could turn out badly.

But his faith in Endymion seemed to be unyielding enough.

"I may not have met many people in this world," Serenity said. "But I am sure I might never meet someone whose heart is truly as good as his. He helped me when he didn't have too, and he went so far in providing me with safety. He has never treated me with anything other than respect."

"But he has treated many others with no respect at all."

Serenity nodded. "Past indiscretions are terrible indeed if you don't learn and repent. I believe that he's sorry for the pain he's caused. I understand that he wishes they hadn't happened for selfish reasons, but even selfish reasons are not to be cast aside. They do not change the fact that he truly wishes his actions gone."

The King leaned back, more relaxed when it was just the two of them.

"Well, we'll see if he's up to the task in front of him."

"I have no doubt he is," she said smiling. "I have every faith in him."

"I hope your faith is justified. If he can indeed change his reputation, then I forgive the man he was and what he did to ruin our friendship. If not, then I have taken from him the one thing he truly desires, and so we are even."

Serenity looked at the King confused. "Excuse me?"

The King just shrugged. "Like I said, we will see."

"So if he fails, I will stay here forever?"

"Of course not," the King said. "I am not a cruel man. If Endymion succeeds, you will be allowed to marry him. If not, as your guardian, I will find the most suitable person for you. Have no fear Serenity, I would never allow you to be sent back to your stepfather."

She didn't like the idea that the King might be trying to get back at Endymion by using her, but if she truly believed Endymion would achieve success, then it shouldn't matter.

The problem came with what he might achieve. She believed he would truly try, but that didn't mean it would work.

She looked at the King. He looked older than Endymion by a few years, but she assumed that was because of the stress of his position. He was a handsome man, but his eyes mainly looked tired.

"Why have you never married?" She asked boldly.

His smile was kind. He was not offended. "Because my dear, the woman I love does not know I love her, and I am too much of a coward to tell her."

Serenity was surprised at that. "Why? You're the King! I can't believe she would refuse you."

"And in that lies the problem," he said. "I don't want her to love me because I am the King. I want her to love me because thinking of me makes her smile, as it does for me when I think of her."

"Will you tell me who she is?"

"No," the King said. "One day I will marry, and then I will see if she and I are destined to be together, or if I must make a decision based on my position."

"I am sorry for your title," she said. "I believe that you are a great king, but as a friend I wish you rid of it."

He laughed at that. "And as a friend I wish you happiness with Endymion."

"What did happen between you two?" She asked. "Endymion eluded to it, but he never really spoke about it. And Raye told me it was none of my business."

The King looked down, a little hesitant. "I would not wish to color your opinion of him."

"He's slept with half the women in the kingdom. If that didn't scare me away, then I'm sure whatever you say now will not."

"It was not really his fault," The King said. "He did not know I was how strong my feelings were for the lady in question."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

The King held a wine glass in his hand, swirling the dark liquid around in a circle as he remembered the past event. His smiled, a little sadly. "I have told you of the woman I love now, but not of the one I thought I loved then. She was the daughter to a friend of my father's. I thought myself infatuated. I told Endymion, and he teased me about it."

Serenity already knew where this story was going, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him. She swallowed, regretting her wish to know what had happened.

"It is not as bad as you think," the King said. "We were young men, I already knew that Endymion was turning out like his father. It pained me to watch, and I tried to guide him in another direction, but the man was determined to mold his son in his own image. I attribute it to luck that Endymion is not as cruel as that man was. Nevertheless, after I told him of my attachment to the girl in question, it did not occur to me to worry. I caught him kissing her when I went excitedly to tell him that my father had decided to crown me king. It was the end of our friendship.

He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't listen. I told him he was doomed to be a copy of his father, and until he could prove me otherwise, I had no interest in seeing him again. I informed the lady's family of what I had seen, and Endymions reputation started. After that, he could not escape it. His father was so proud, and I knew Endymion was filled with anguish at the idea. But he sank into the life, accepting his fate. In a lot of ways, his final decision to walk in his father's footsteps came from my decision to make what he did known."

Serenity looked at the King, watching him speak. He looked like he regretted that decision so much. She could see pain behind his eyes.

"You blame yourself for his actions?" She asked surprised.

He sighed. "Perhaps, if I had acted differently, he wouldn't have started."

She wasn't sure what to say to him. The idea that the man who ruled the kingdom still felt guilt for possibly starting the downward spiral of an old friend seemed strange. Surely he had so many other things to worry about he could hardly remember it. But the look on his face made it clear that he blamed himself, and regretted it deeply.

"It's not to late," Serenity said softly.

The King looked at her again.

"He's not even on old man yet, and he's decided to change his life around. Even if you're right, and the reason he started this whole thing was because he was betrayed by you, there's no reason you both should be doomed to live it."

"If you had never come into our lives, I would wager he would still be spreading scandal throughout the city, and I would still consider it partly my fault."

"I disagree," she said. "I have faith in Endymion, and I have faith in you. You both would have found a way to turn things around without me. Just because I happened to be involved, doesn't mean I'm the only one who could ever be involved."

The King smiled. "You sound very sure of your opinion."

"I have never been more confident in anything I've said," she said seriously. "There's no point in arguing, I know I'm right."

He laughed then, sounding happier again. "I suppose it won't matter, if he succeeds in meeting my approval for your hand."

"And he will," she said. "I know he will."

* * *

With the threat of her stepfather finally gone, Serenity found herself more relaxed than she had ever been before. Raye came to stay for a week every month, with Mina and Lita, and together they searched the palace, learning all its secrets and getting into all sorts of mischief. Even Amy came a few times, and happily spent her time in the library.

Life, for the most part, was relatively perfect.

The King gave Serenity everything she needed to find her own way in life. She had every door open to her, and she did not waste it. She learned everything there was to learn about the kingdom and what needed to be done to help. She joined with the King to start charities and feed the hungry. It was nice, feeling useful for once. She was able to help the man who had finally saved her life to deal with the issues he was too busy to deal with.

And in the King, she found a funny sort of companion. He was kind and gentle, but powerful and headstrong. He seemed to consider everything at once while also following his heart. He made time for her in the evenings, but let her experience life during the day.

She attended balls and parties and met with foreign dignitaries and officials. She attended meetings and assemblies and was also welcome in the highest circles. She become a frequent visitor of criminal hearings, making sure every side of the story was heard before someone was sent to the wastelands of the city.

Every day was perfect, except for Endymion's lack of presence.

Raye smuggled letters in to her, and updated her on how well he was doing. He had started making amends to some of the families he had hurt, and making sure no children were born from his indiscretions. So far, he'd been lucky. It seemed his task was an impossible one. How to you apologize to a family you've wronged? How could he make up for some of his actions.

One of his letters, given to her by Raye, told her something of what he was doing.

_My Serenity,_

_I have spent this evening with a family I had never thought to know. It seems the only reason they are to give me a chance is because they were moved by your strength in the criminal proceedings and wish for you to find happiness, even if it is with me. I find it humorous that you are the reason I wish to right my wrongs, and yet without you I would never be able to achieve it. I am happy to report that some of the ladies I was worried about have already moved on in life and married respectable young men. It seems there are many lords around who do not consider a night with me reason to overlook any woman of rank. I did not realize my scandal was becoming so common place. For those who are not yet healed, I have been helping their families in any way I can. _

_My task is fraught with hardship, and there are certain paths that are simply cut off to me, but I am succeeding. Do not lose your faith in me, my Serenity. I will return to you._

_Endymion  
_

She longed to see him every moment of every day. At night she thought of him, and in the morning she hoped to see him. His absense marred her otherwise perfect new live. But time went by, and she only ever got his letters.

He had told her that he would wait for her, but she had no idea how long he really would. He believed that he wouldn't fall back into his old lifestyle, but one day he might see his challenge as fruitless and stop trying. She had to believe that he would never give up on her, for she never once gave up on him.

Rumors of his continued achievements circulated to her, and she was heartened by the general opinion of him going up. At first, everyone had seemed skeptical that he could change, but slowly, people started to accept it. He started putting his efforts into helping the kingdom, and even went as far back as finding out whom his father had hurt. The talk around the court when from uncertainty and anger, to a murmur of wonder that such a man should be abel to turn himself around so fully. The hard gazes turned into wonder, and his name was no longer followed by an immediate snear.

"I do hope you find your knight in Endymion," a lady of the court said to her, smiling softly. The beautiful woman seemed genuinely happy in her comment, and Serenity smiled back at her.

"Are you aquainted with him?"

The lady blushed, and Serenity knew she was someone he had been with. "I do not wish to..."

Serenity waved her hand. "I am not bothered by what he's done, only what he is doing. Do not be embarassed about your time with him. I hope he was not cruel to you."

"Far from it," she said, sitting down with her. "Lord Endymion was nothing more than kind. It is true he took advanatage of me, but it was I who chose to give him that advantage. I am not angry with him."

Serenity nodded, feeling relieved for that.

The woman was not the only person who had approached her. She was often wished well and told that they did not think badly of Endymion any longer. It all heartened her, and renewed her faith in him. He was succeeding.

There were however one or two rumors that were not pleasing to hear.

"Lady Anne has told her father to refuse to see him at all," a woman said one night at a ball. Serenity was standing with some of the kings friends, waiting to join in the dancing.

"One family should not matter," a lord said, looking at Serenity. "They can not all be forgiving."

Serenity remember Anne. She had been the only woman Endymion had been with since he had saved her from her stepfather. She pretty girl had been apparently one of his most pleasing conquests. She also held the position of one of the only women he had gone to more than once. Serenity could imagine the young lady angry and unwilling to assist in this matter. It made her nervous, to think what the king might consider success. Was it just the general opinion that needed to be saved, or every single family he had hurt?

Serenity knew that the King had dinner with Endymion every so often, but she was never invited. The King always said that a lady should not be forced into the presence of a man such as Endymion. He was both protecting her as his ward, and making sure Endymion wasn't going to slip up.

* * *

Months passed in agony, and Serenity, although sublimely happy, longed to see him again. She was walking in the cherry blossom courtyard below her windows, idly holding a book she had started to read, when a servant came up to her.

"There is a guest waiting in your sitting room."

It was time for Raye's visit, so Serenity didn't think anything of it. Her friend usually told her when she would arrive, but perhaps this time she had arrived early and didn't have time to write.

But when she walked into her sitting room, she froze.

The King smiled at her, nodding his head. "I think Endymion has done well enough for a short visit."

Serenity couldn't take her eyes off him. It was like she had forgotten what he looked like, and the sight was more beautiful than she could ever imagine. It was exactly the same. His blue eyes gazed at her amused and his black hair hung boyishly over them. He grinned at her shocked look.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably in a teasing tone, but didn't have the chance as Serenity launched herself into his arms, kissing him almost desperately.

The King laughed. "I'll leave you two alone for now, but Endymion, you know our deal."

Endymion didn't really answer him, consumed by her. They wouldn't let each other go.

Serenity was so filled with emotion she was near tears. Her whole body seemed to tremble, wrapped in his strong embrace. She kissed him with all the passion she had kept pent up over the last several months, eager to see him and show him how much she loved him.

When he finally pulled away, he was smiling his beautiful smile.

"I've missed you, too," he said, teasingly.

Serenity playfully hit him. "Don't mock me. I didn't expect to see you."

"Then remind me to surprise you more often."

"I wish you would."

He held her close to him, gently caressing her back. "You are even more beautiful than I remembered."

She blushed slightly. "Yes well, perhaps your memory isn't what it used to be."

He laughed again, seeming so much more alive and free than he had before. "I am succeeding Serenity," he said. "It's only a matter of time before the King starts to let me see you more frequently, and then after that I will ask his permission to marry you."

Hearing him say that sent warm delight through her body.

"I don't suppose you can work faster."

"I am doing my best," he said, kissing her nose lightly. "I didn't realize you were so impatient."

She pouted. "I just want this to be over. I want to be able to see you whenever I want."

"Patience has never really been your strongest suit, has it?"

"I can be patient."

"I don't think you ever learned to be patient before. You were always fighting, always trying to achieve your next goal. You don't have to do that anymore. You're safe."

Her light mood vanished slowly, and she looked up at him with worried eyes. "Have you heard anything about my stepfather?"

"Yes," Endymion answered gently. "He was married two weeks ago."

Serenity was shocked. "Married? To who?"

"I have never met this particular girl," he said. "I know that she is hardly old enough to marry, and the family she is from is not the most wealthy. They were looking for a title, and found it. None of the other respectable noble families would go near him."

"That poor girl."

"She chose to marry him," Endymion said. "The King made sure she wasn't being forced."

Still, Serenity felt bad for her. How any woman could put up with that man was beyond her, but she supposed her mother had once found some sort of happiness with him. Perhaps he wasn't as bad once you were actually married to him.

"Don't worry," Endymion said. "At least now we know that he's moved on, and he can't come after you anymore."

Somehow, she didn't quite believe that, but she didn't say anything.

"How much longer until you're allowed to announce our engagement?" she asked.

"That would imply you've accepted me."

"Well of course I want to marry you," she said as if it were a stupid thing to doubt. "There are plenty of other noble men around here. If I simply wanted a husband I could have found one."

"That's comforting," Endymion said.

"I want to be with you," she said, ignoring his sarcasm. "Nobody else will ever satisfy me."

That made him grin. "So you admit that you were satisfied by me."

She immediately went red. "That's not what I meant."

But he could not be deterred. "It is nothing to be ashamed of," he teased. "You already know that I could never be pleased by another woman. Not after you."

Despite the crude meaning, Serenity was delighted at his words. She colored at the compliment and turned away, but she could not fight away her smile.

"Soon," Endymion said. "The King has said that I'm almost there."

"Will you be allowed to visit me more often?"

"I hope as much."

He kissed her again, this time gently and lovingly. It made pleasure ripple through her. He laughed into the kiss when she tried to deepen it.

"You're worse than I am."

"I'm okay with that," Serenity said, kissing him again, this time with everything she felt for him.

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen!

Please review! And don't forget to find me on facebook so you can be updated on my progress!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Okay everyone, the storm has passed. Today I officially got my stories back. My old computer is toast, but they were able to get everything from my old hard drive onto my new computer so I didn't lose anything. So that means...new chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes it was hard, living with the King. It wasn't that he was in any way cruel or hard to deal with, but Serenity felt that she should be using her new position to help as much as she could. She had come from a life where her only requirement was to entertain her stepfather's business friends. It was difficult to pace herself. She was exhausted by the end of most days, too tired to stay up past when the sun went down.

But there were always the days she spent with Endymion to make her relax.

He was allowed to see her once a week. Sometimes the King insisted they needed supervision, but sometimes he just let them be. But always Endymion was allowed to come.

"Am I allowed to get a progress report?" Serenity asked.

Endymion was sitting with her on the beautiful grass of the King's personal courtyard. He leaned against the trunk of a tree, resting one arm on one knee. He looked peaceful and relaxed, as if in this moment nothing in life bothered him.

But her question made his brow furrow slightly and she wished she hadn't asked it.

"Do you really want to hear it?" He asked.

She nodded, unsure.

"I suppose I didn't really realize just how many there were," he said with a sigh. "I never considered it. Looking back, they all just felt like one person. Seeing them all again, or their families, makes me wonder how I ever convinced myself I wasn't a monster."

Serenity nodded, trying to be supportive. "Have you met with more success?"

"I have," he said. "It is a little bit of relief to know that just because I may have touched someone, does not mean their life is ended. Many women have married. I met with a few husbands, most of who knew what I had done, and loved their wives with all their hearts regardless. It has been easier when the woman has moved on. People are willing to forgive when they themselves are happy."

There was one question that she had obsessed about for the last few weeks, but she was hesitant to ask. She didn't want to know the answer, but she also didn't want to always question him.

She looked at him, watching his expression as he took in her hesitancy. Should she ask?

He smiled softly, looking down. "You want to know if I've found any children I might have fathered."

She nodded. "I would not be angry if you had. We could…it might not be hard to consider the child, especially if they need help."

"Serenity, if I had found a child, I would have told you immediately. I won't lie to you. I love you too much to risk hurting you again."

"None at all?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Perhaps I am unable to have children," he said with a shrug. "The odds say I should have more than one, but I don't. It is possible that my punishment for all of this is that I will never have a child."

She took his hand, hearing the pain in his voice at the idea. "If that is true, we will still be happy," she said earnestly. "I would love to have children one day, but as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

"Wouldn't it be perfect justice that my family line stops with me. I will be the first of any of them to quit this lifestyle. I don't mind being punished for my crimes, but I don't want you to suffer because of them."

She was touched at his concern, but it really didn't matter that much to her. She had always assumed she would have children, but she wouldn't be upset if it were never to happen. She had been caged her whole life. She could be content with experiencing life and loving him.

"The King is happy with your progress," Serenity said. "He said as much at dinner last night."

"Yes, I spoke with him this morning."

"I am glad that through all of this, you were able to remember your friendship with him. He really is one of the best men I have ever met."

He grinned at her. "Better than I am?"

She laughed. "Perhaps in some ways."

He pushed himself away from the tree, stretching over to be very near her. She could feel his breath on her cheek and see the teasing look in his eyes.

"I can think of one way I'm better than he is at pleasing you," he said huskily.

She blushed. "Have you ever considered that you just got lucky that first time?"

He laughed. "I am not basing my findings on my performance. I am basing them on your reaction. Shall I remind you just how uncontrollable your screams of pleasure were?"

Her blush deepened and she reached out to push him away.

He grabbed her hand, pressing it against his chest.

"I will keep my promise to you," he said softly. "I want to do this right. But don't be fooled into thinking I don't desire you." He was so close to her, his breath tickling her skin. "It keeps me up at night, the thoughts I have of you. The moment I can call you mine, I will never be able to keep my hands off of you again."

His words made her skin flush and her lower stomach smolder. It made her feel devious. "You're the one who's decided we have to wait until our wedding night. I've told you before I have no such reservations." She kept her voice low, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

He breathed in deeply, his eyes smoldering. "You are a very dangerous creature," he said.

She leaned forward and kissed him, very lightly. She let her lips linger on his skin, teasing him. She pulled away when he moved to kiss her back.

He groaned. "That's just cruel."

"Just think how willing I will be," she continued in her soft voice. "As your wife, there's nothing I'll deny you."

He breathed out, reaching out to caress her face. His blue eyes blazed and she could see his slightly cocky grin form as his lips parted to come in and kiss her.

"But you're right," she said suddenly leaning away from him, sighing purposely. "We really should wait until we're married."

It took him a moment to refocus. He shook his head slightly, staring at her in disbelief. "It's a little disconcerting that you like doing that," he said in an amused voice. "But I'm not going to complain. Go ahead. Tease me all you want. Make it impossible for me to stay away from you. I can think of worse punishments."

Serenity laughed, feeling completely free and calm for the first time in her life. This was the way she was supposed to live. She was supposed to be able to make a difference and love with her whole heart. She was supposed to have friends and family and be willing to do anything for them.

This was the life she had always wanted.

* * *

It was much later that night, when she was getting ready for bed, that a soft knock on the door caught her attention. She was even more surprised to find the King himself at her door.

"Don't be alarmed," he said at once. "I am not here for any reason other than to talk."

She smiled at him. "I am not afraid of you."

"May I be permitted to come and sit with you?" He asked kindly.

She nodded, stepping out of the way so he could come into her bedroom. It was improper, but she didn't care. The King was her guardian, and she trusted him.

Something worried her, however, about the way he was standing. His back was too stiff. He seemed overly stressed about something and she couldn't figure out what it was.

So she waited for him to speak first. He had come to her, and she didn't want to force him to tell her.

"It's been a long time since I've felt like I could have someone to confide in," he admitted. "I am surrounded by people, but after I lost Endymion's friendship, I didn't bother replacing it."

Serenity went up to him, immediately taking his hands in hers and looking into his beautiful eyes. "You are not alone," she said seriously. "If there is something you need to talk about, as your friend, I will listen and do whatever is in my power to help."

He smiled gently, almost sadly. "Being the king has its advantages," he said slowly. "There are not many things that are off limits to me. But despite all of that, there is still something I feel I can't have."

She looked at him curiously. "Is this about the lady you're in love with?"

He shook his head. "Serenity, you have only been here a little while, and I've started to feel once again what it was like to have someone I looked forward to seeing. Not as a future romantic conquest, but as a friend. I…I worry about letting you go to him. I believe he will make you happy and be faithful to you, but it means I would lose you."

Serenity immediately wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her.

The King hugged her back, holding her against him.

"I could never leave you," she said seriously. "You saved my life. I love you like you are my family. I'll always be available for you to talk to."

He nodded, breathing in deeply. "When you marry him, you will go and live with him. Will you promise me to visit again two months later?"

"Of course I will. I'll come two weeks later."

He laughed then, letting her go and looking down at her. "The way you and Endymion look at one another makes it clear that you won't realize it's been only two weeks. No, give yourself two months. By then perhaps you might be either too tired or already pregnant, and a break will do you good."

Serenity blushed at the comment.

"Endymion will come as well," the king said. "You are both invited to stay with me."

"And you are always welcome in our home."

He sighed, hesitating for a moment. "Alright Serenity, I give my consent. You can marry him."

Serenity squealed in delight and threw herself back into his arms. "Thank you so much! I promise you, he won't let us down. You'll see, we'll all be happy."

The King laughed, letting her happiness wash through him. "I suppose I must speak with him then. He can't ask for your hand without consent from your guardian."

"Will you talk to him soon?" She asked enthusiastically.

"He will be allowed to see you during regular visiting hours every day until your wedding. But I expect him to keep his hands to himself until you're married."

She nodded. "He will, don't worry."

"I'm worried about you, not him. I believe he'll do anything at this point to make you happy. But he's also so ridiculously in love with you that you're likely to drive him crazy. Give the guy a break. He's not used to denying himself his desires."

Serenity just held her chin up high. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," the King said with a laugh. "Goodnight Serenity."

When he closed the door behind him, Serenity was practically vibrating with pleasure. She was so excited she knew that sleeping was going to be next to impossible. She paced for a good solid few minutes before laughing out loud to herself and throwing herself into her bed.

She couldn't help but think that her life was perfect now in so many ways.

* * *

When Raye came to visit the next day, Serenity couldn't wait to tell her. She blurted it out as soon as she saw her beautiful friend.

Raye looked at her in amusement. "A little excited are you?"

"I feel like I've been waiting for this my whole life," Serenity said. "I just can't believe it's happening."

"He hasn't even asked you yet."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "That's the least important part. We both already know how that's going to go. He's going to start asking, and I'll say yes before he even finishes. The part that matters is that the King gave his permission."

Raye sat down, sighing dramatically. "I can see there's going to be no talking normally to you today."

Serenity giggled, sitting next to her. "Alright, I'll be good. We can talk about anything you want."

Raye looked at her then, hesitating. Her sudden frown looked worried.

"What's the matter?"

"I really don't want to ruin your good mood."

"Raye, just tell me."

"It might be nothing. Mina was visiting some family up where your stepfather lives. She hadn't been in that area for a long while, since before we knew you, so she wasn't really sure what to expect. She was surprised that there was so much gossip. The girl your stepfather married is about our age, or perhaps a little younger. Some say she is too young to have married."

"I heard she was young, but that young?" Serenity asked.

"Mina was told that the poor girl had no idea what she was agreeing to when she was questioned about marrying your stepfather. She hadn't even heard about his dealings with you."

Serenity sat back, taking in that information. "That's a little disconcerting."

"Not as much as the next bit of information. They say that he married her just days after your trial. The reason she agreed to it was because he told her she'd have nothing to worry about after awhile. He would get you back and then expect nothing from her."

"But he didn't get me back?"

"He promised her after the trial."

Serenity looked at her for a long moment. The information took a long time to settle within her. What was Raye trying to tell her?

"You're saying that he hasn't given up?"

Raye shook her head. "Mina couldn't find out what was based on fact. He would be the greatest fool the earth has ever seen if he through he could do something now. You're protected by the King. It has been ruled that any person who harms you in any way will be banished to the wasteland."

Serenity felt troubled. Tension built in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I knew I might upset you."

"It's okay," Serenity said. "I'm glad I know. I'll bring it up with the King. He'll send his people to look into the matter." She took her friend's hand, trying to reassure her. "He can't get me now Raye. I'm safe. Soon I'll be married and there's nothing he can do. Even now there's nothing he can do. Both Endymion and the King will make sure of that."

Raye nodded. "I am happy for you," she said. "I knew the King was close to allowing it and I'm glad he decided on sooner rather than later. Endymion will wait forever for you, but as his friend I'd like to see him happy."

"How are the girls?"

Serenity tried to focus on the conversation, but she was a little distracted. She was sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that there was nothing her father could do. If he tried anything, it would be criminal. He couldn't hurt her. Even if he tried something violent, it would be counteracting his original desires.

And he wouldn't go after the King. There was no way.

Would he go after her friends? She was sure Endymion could look after himself, especially if he was prepared, but what about the others? Her stepfather hadn't really known who'd helped her except for Raye.

"Will you stay with Endymion until this is all over?" She asked.

Raye looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Or maybe it would be better if I asked the King to allow you to stay here."

"Serenity, what are you talking about?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh," Raye said realizing her point. "You're worried about your stepfather."

"I am."

"Don't be. I've been staying with Andrew and his family. I'm perfectly safe."

Serenity sighed in relief. "Good."

"Come on," Raye said. "I promised the King I would say hello the next time I came to visit. It would be rude of me to forget about him."

Serenity smiled, getting up with her friend. She tried to forget about the horrible news, but it trailed behind her, always in view.

But soon she would be married to Endymion, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

He surprised her the very next day. She wasn't used to seeing him so frequently. She was sitting by herself, taking a short break after a day of activity, reading a book of poetry. The King had given it to her, saying it was one of his favorites. It was about love and hate, and the things we are willing to live with when our heart belongs to another person. It seemed oddly fitting.

She hadn't really realized Endymion was right behind her, reading for a moment over her shoulder.

She might not have known he was there at all, until he moved across the sun to throw a soft shadow across the page.

She turned to look at him, startled.

"Sorry," he said smiling happily. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Serenity found herself almost instantly nervous. It was so strange. She was usually so comfortable with him now. She had already given herself to him once and they were going to be married soon. Why should she suddenly be so nervous?

He seemed to understand her reason for being suddenly shy, and he smiled an amused and satisfied smile.

"After what the King told me about your reaction, I assumed I wasn't even going to get a chance to ask," he said.

Serenity blushed. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, and she tried to control her breathing.

Endymion gently closed the book in her hands, putting it on the edge of the bench beside her. Slowly, he took her hand, kneeling right in front of her, smiling up at her with beautifully happy eyes.

"In my whole life I have never met anyone like you," he said softly. "You affect me in a way nobody has ever come close to. My desire for you runs so much deeper than just a carnal lust. I want to be able to tell you my achievements and I want to show you exactly who I am, without holding back. And so much more importantly, I want to make you happy."

Serenity felt the sting of tears prickling her eyes. Her vision went slightly blurry, but she refused to look away from him.

"I have so many things to atone for," he continued. "I know that I don't deserve to get away with the things I've done. But if I could spend the rest of my life with you by my side, I would be the happiest I could ever imagine being. Serenity, you saved my life. I don't know what would have become of me without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She could hardly answer. Her voice felt stuck in her throat and a tear streaked down her cheek. The happiness bloomed within her so much more intensely than she had ever experienced before.

"Yes," she all but whispered.

Endymion's smile was so breathtaking in that moment she was sure her heart would burst she was so happy. He kissed her so lovingly, so emotionally, it made the tears come even more. She wanted to never let go of him, ever again. She wanted to stay like this, in this moment, for the rest of her life.

He pulled away just far enough to look at her, his own happiness shining from him.

"I love you," he said softly.

Serenity didn't even realize he had a ring until he had it in his hand, showing her.

It was beautiful. The diamond glimmered in the sun and sparkled as if it to were happy in this moment.

"It belonged to my mother," he said, sliding it gently onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said, her voice breaking with emotion.

He kissed her again, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. In this moment, nothing could harm them. They were together, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen. Please review!

Remember to find me on facebook!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: Here's another chapter! We're getting pretty close to the end. Only a couple more chapters to go. Make sure you tell me what you think!

* * *

The wedding day finally came.

The King had finally given consent for Lord Endymion to marry his ward, the Lady Serenity. There were still some in the kingdom who thought Endymion would never be faithful, but none of their opinions mattered to Serenity. She knew he would never stray, and that was all that mattered.

They were married on a beautiful day in early summer just over a year after they'd first met, when the cherry blossoms were out and the kingdom was filled with the fresh smell of nature. Half the kingdom was in attendance, and the King gave Serenity away.

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Serenity was dressed in the most beautiful white silk, with her golden blond hair curled to perfection and hanging down her back. Raye stood by her side, gently wiping tears from her eyes as she watched the two most important people in her life find happiness. Endymion had never, in anyone's eyes, looked happier than when he was speaking the words of commitment to the woman he loved.

Some of the crowd cried tears of joy, especially those close to the two, and others simply watched, hoping it would last. Mina practically jumped up and down with happiness, while Lita tried to hold her down. They were both uncontrollably happy for the couple.

Both said their vows without pause, and kissed lovingly when they were pronounced man and wife with the King's blessing.

"I have to say," the King said to Endymion at the reception, "part of me never thought you would make it."

"I don't blame you," Endymion said. "My past would suggest I wouldn't."

"Well, you can go now with her, followed by the threat of the King. If you ever hurt you, I will come after you."

Endymion laughed, un-phased by the remark. "If I thought I might stray, that would truly be terrifying."

"Well, good luck," the King said, raising his glass to his old friend. "The day you wrote me that letter, risking everything that had happened between us, for one woman, was the day I knew something in you had changed."

"The only thing about me that's changed is my un-compassionate view of women given to me by my father. Serenity is the one to thank for that. But the rest of me is still the same."

"I do hope that's true. We were friends once, and I will admit to missing the boy I knew growing up."

Endymion smiled. "I suppose we'll see more of each other now, with me married to your ward."

The King laughed at that. "I did think of that."

"You can't be rid of me now."

"That's not true," the King said coyly. "I have plenty of ways of making you disappear."

Endymion shook his head. "And risk angering Serenity."

The King looked actually afraid at that. "You're right. The more I spend time with her, the more I realize that there's just no convincing her otherwise when she's set her mind on something."

Endymion laughed.

"She is your wife now," the King said. "It is you that will feel her wrath if you upset her."

"That is a job I am more than willing to take."

The day seemed happy enough for everyone. Even the skeptics couldn't help but admit that they made a very handsome couple. As the day drew to a close, Serenity went home as Endymion's wife to start her life with him.

* * *

It wasn't until they were journeying together home, away from the palace, that anything really affected their current happiness.

Serenity was giggling as Endymion kissed her neck, unashamedly touching her. The carriage was covered, and Endymion had specially asked that they not be bothered until they reached home. It would take hours. The king had offered to find a destination for their honeymoon, but they both knew they just wanted to start their life together.

"You know, the new you would wait until we got home," Serenity said, doing nothing to push him away.

"Maybe the new me is sort of like the old me," he said huskily.

Serenity practically vibrated with pleasure at being so close to him again. It had been so long, almost a year, since she had given herself to him. She was nervous, as if it were her first time. She liked the feeling. She liked that this time she was not only willing, but just as eager as he was. She couldn't keep her hands off him. His hair was silky through her fingers, and his skin was warm through his clothes.

He kissed her possessively and lovingly. It was clear that she was now his, and there was nothing wrong with that. She felt a general happy feeling through her heart at the idea of being tied to him for the rest of her life. She had chosen this, and she was delighted with her choice.

She also liked how much he obviously desired her. If she pulled away at all, he would come after her. If she kissed him seductively, he would nearly bend to her will. She might be his wife, but he was her husband, and there were ways to convince him to do what she wanted.

The power this new found talent gave her was a little thrilling, and she liked to tease him with it. Of course, she would never use it in a negative way, but she liked that she could. She had always assumed that once married to him, she would be his. She hadn't considered that he would also be hers.

And now, kissing him without anyone telling her she couldn't, she felt so free and alive.

Something seemed to bump into the side of the carriage, distracting Serenity for a moment. She looked towards the little door, wondering if someone had been hit.

Endymion didn't seem to notice at first as he continued to pay attention to her. But when there was the sound of yelling, and they obviously slowed down and halting stop, he paused.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

Endymion leaned forward to move aside the thick drapes. The kingdom was dark, but light filtered through, from torches.

"Stay here," Endymion said, suddenly serious.

Serenity would have stopped him had she been able to react quickly enough. But he was gone in a second, opening the little door and stepping out.

She quickly moved to the window and peaked out.

She couldn't see Endymion. He had moved to the front of the carriage. They had come to a complete stop, and she could clearly hear angry voices.

For a moment, she held her breath. The kings guards surrounded them, so there were other men to handle any trouble on the streets. They were only a short distance from the palace.

The night seemed tense.

And then all chaos broke loose.

It all happened so fast. She heard Endymion call out to her, almost sounding frantic, and then someone she didn't know opened the door, pulling her roughly from the carriage.

She hit the ground hard, scraping her knee and elbow.

Someone grabbed her arm, and she was hoisted up. Almost immediately, something was draped over her head, stopping her from seeing anything. She screamed out for Endymion, but through the noise of the people yelling all around her, she couldn't tell if he heard her. She heard their horses screech and try to escape, but something was stopping them.

All around her people moved, disorienting her.

Someone yelled that they had her.

And then something hit her, and everything went black.

* * *

It was painful. That was the first thing she really became aware of.

The second was the smell.

It was oddly familiar. Not a bad smell exactly, but it certainly didn't make her feel comfortable with life. Her heard hurt so it was hard to concentrate. She knew she knew the smell. It smelled liked old wood and dusty carpets. It smelled like…

Serenity bolted up, straining against the ropes that bound her hands and wrenching herself against the chair she was sitting on as the source of the smell finally made sense.

She was at her stepfather's house.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw him.

Panic encompassed her completely.

She couldn't breath.

Her stepfather smiled at her, an angry, hateful smile. "Hello again," he said in his low, terrifying voice. "Thought you were through with me, didn't you?"

She didn't answer. She couldn't.

"I've been waiting for my moment," he said. "It was hard, knowing where you were and not being able to touch you. Ward of the King. That is quite the distinction. You must have been very proud."

Serenity scanned the room quickly, looking for anything to help. They were alone. They were in his bedroom, alone.

She started to feel faint. Fear was overwhelming her.

"So you are now wife to Lord Endymion," he said in a mocking way. "You must be so proud to be associated with his family. All your hard work getting away from me, and you sink back down to his level."

"He is ten times the man you are," she said in a weak voice.

He just laughed. "Well, soon enough he'll just be another man who could not protect his wife."

Serenity swallowed hard, afraid to ask. "Protect me from what?"

"Me of course," he said. "You are mine Serenity. You have always been mine. I took care of you all these years, and now it's your turn to take care of me."

"But…you're married now."

"That little girl could never really please me the way I know you can."

The way he said it made a cold shiver go up her spine. "Where's Endymion?"

"You mean the man who raped you and then forced you to marry him? He's downstairs, being tortured. You didn't think I'd just let him go, did you? No, that man has so much to repent for. When I'm done with him, it's very unlikely he'll ever be able to please another woman."

Serenity absolutely seethed at that. "How dare you hurt him," she hissed. "You have never been anything other than a bully. You are disgusting. The King knew you were scum and that's why he believed me. You'll never be anything other than the filth in the gutter."

He jumped forward, grabbing her chin and forcing her whole head back, straining her neck and bruising her face. "You listen to me you little whore. The only reason I waited as long as I did for you was because I had no interest in violating a child. But you have proved that you're old enough now for me to do with as I please."

"I will never be yours."

She struggled against the ropes that bound her, and tried to push against him.

He leaned forward and kissed her, harshly.

Serenity felt like gagging. She kept her mouth closed at first, but he was too persistent. She bit him hard, drawing blood.

He cried out, throwing her back so that her chair toppled down, smacking against the floor. Her shoulder jarred and she hit her head.

Her vision swam in darkness.

It was hard to focus on what he was doing now.

Serenity heard him grunt, and then move something.

"You don't have to cooperate," he said in a ragged voice. "I'll enjoy this either way."

Suddenly he was holding her down, putting pressure on her shoulders and touching her.

She immediately screamed.

It was awkward, trying to fight him off while her hands were tied around her back. She kicked out at him, using every bit of energy she had left to squirm away. She lashed out at him every time he came near, and screamed when he wasn't pressing his rough hand crudely over her mouth.

She could tell he was getting frustrated by the crude names he called her, and by the way he grunted with effort. But he made almost no headway. He couldn't get any closer to her.

Serenity felt adrenaline surge through her. She would not let this man touch her.

She fought as hard as she could, wrecking the chair beneath her. It broke apart, stabbing wood painfully into her arm. She hissed at the sharp pain, but refused to stop.

He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back. Her neck strained, but she used her knees to push him away.

"You can only fight so long," he hissed.

"I will never stop fighting you," she said. Tears were running down her cheeks at this point, blurring her vision. Her whole body hurt, but she refused to acknowledge it. She had to stop him.

Her energy level was seriously dropping, and she could feel her body lose the battle with exhaustion. She trembled against his hold, trying to hold on. She had to hold on.

She sobbed, feeling the moment he would win. She couldn't let this happen. She belonged to Endymion. She wanted to only ever be with Endymion.

She screamed as he finally gained some ground.

And then there was a terrible crashing sound, like splintering wood. Her fathers weight on her left so quickly she gasped with the release.

Serenity tried to focus her eyes, but she couldn't.

The sounds of men were all around her, and a metal clinking of swords.

And then a voice she recognized.

"Untie her quickly."

"Andrew," she choked out, her emotions encompassing her. "Andrew, he has Endymion."

She felt someone touch her hands, and at first she jerked away. But then soft words were spoken, and she realized Andrew's father was there as well.

"It's alright Serenity," Andrew said. "We have him."

"Is he alright?"

Andrew was lifting her up, his green eyes filled with concern. She could hardly stand by herself, so he carried her in his arms. She looked down to see her stepfather on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

She had an overwhelming urge to spit on him.

It didn't escape her notice that Andrew didn't answer her question about Endymion.

She was afraid again. She had honestly believed her troubles were over now that she was married to Endymion. Her stepfather had almost achieved what he wanted. Had Andrew not been here…

It soon became very clear that Andrew, although very much a central person in this rescue, had not been the man to put it together. The King stood in the front hall, looking angry, with blood on his beautiful white cloak and her stepfather's men dead on the ground.

She stared at him, almost unbelieving. The King had come for her himself? She had never heard of him putting himself in harm's way. His royal guard was around him, but _he _had fought. She was so relieved to see him she wanted to cry. He had taken her on as his ward, and already he meant more to her than her stepfather ever had.

But where was Endymion?

There was blood on the floor, smelling thick and coppery. Her panic surged.

Where was Endymion?

* * *

End of Chapter Sixteen. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors notes: Sorry for the delay, work has been crazy. Here's the next chapter. We're so close to the end. If we're lucky, we'll be able to finish it this weekend! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Serenity threw herself into the King's arms, ignoring the blood that stained his beautiful clothes. Her whole body shook with relief at seeing him okay, and the ever-present panic that surged through her lessened the slightest amount.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily. "I didn't find out about what your stepfather planned until after your wedding. I should have been here sooner."

Serenity shook her head, sobbing. "Please," she begged. "Where is Endymion? Is he okay? Was he hurt?"

The King's pained face made her heart pound in her chest.

"Please," she whispered. "Where is he?"

"Serenity, he killed three of your stepfather's men. He was trying to get to you. He was frantic, trying to get to you."

Serenity swallowed. "What happened?"

"They were keeping him downstairs, in a room I refuse to show you. Your stepfather was into worse things than we can imagine. They hurt him pretty badly before he freed himself. He's alive."

She sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"It took us a some time to find you Serenity. Thankfully for him, we found him first. He is on his way to our finest doctors."

Suddenly she was afraid again. "How bad are his injuries?"

The King shook his head. "He was conscious when he left, but I think that is only because his desire to save you was controlling him. He had lost a lot of blood."

She nodded, worried. "I'd like to go now," she said, looking around and shivering. "I hate this place."

"Your father will be tried as a criminal. He will be sentenced to the wastelands."

She had thought she was safe before, but that turned out to be wrong. Was she finally safe now? Her father couldn't possible hurt her now. Was it alright to try and be happy again?

Part of her was afraid to try.

"Take me to him," she said softly. "I want to see Endymion."

Serenity realized her hands were shaking. She looked at them, resting innocently on her lap. The carriage rocked around her, making the tension in her stomach sway and she felt nauseated. There were angry red cuts and bruises on her wrists, and a long red gash on her arm from the broken chair. If she pressed her hands into her legs, the shaking would stop.

Less then a day ago she had had the most beautiful wedding. She had married the one man she truly loved, and been the happiest she'd ever felt. That seemed so long ago now.

The carriage finally stopped and the King helped her down.

She held on to him tightly, drawing in some of his strength. She had grown to love the man for who he was, but being ward to the king was still something she had never imagined would happen in a million years.

He looked concerned. His beautiful eyes gazed at her, asking a million questions. But he stayed silent, taking her hand and leading her into the beautiful manor home, which had been graciously given for the king's use. She didn't even know whom it belonged to.

She was nervous. She was afraid of finding Endymion near death, bleeding and unconscious.

The house was warm and crowded with people. Andrew was already there, with his father. They were both standing at the end of the long hall, close to a closed door. Raye was there, looking worried and pale. She immediately embraced her.

"He's going to be fine," Raye said quickly.

Serenity nodded, still holding the King's hand.

The door was opened for them, and Serenity couldn't help but hesitate before going in. The way everyone waiting was watching her made her feel like she was about to step into a living hell. She took a deep breath, and then stepped forward.

When she saw him, tears immediately pushed through her eyes and down her face.

He was lying unconscious on the bed while a man bandaged him up. His beautiful face was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, and his bare chest was scraped and bruised.

Serenity threw herself to the side of his bed, immediately taking his hand.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor said kindly. "He has many injuries, but he's strong. It will take some time, but he will have no lasting damage."

Serenity sobbed into his hand, hating herself for bringing this into his life. She knew he would never blame her, but it was _her _stepfather who had done this. That vile man hadn't stopped in his quest to capture her, and now Endymion had been hurt because of it.

"Serenity?" The King said, putting his hand on her shoulder softly. "Why don't we let the doctor finish?"

"I'm not leaving him," she said immediately. "He is my husband and I will remain by his side."

"He's going to be fine Serenity," the King said. "He's fought this hard for you already, he's not going to give up now."

Serenity took a deep breath, shuddering. "I'm still not leaving him."

He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed by Endymion's feet. He looked at his friend, his eyes sad. She could see how he struggled with this. But he kept himself carefully calm, being strong for her.

"Your stepfather had a man on my guard," the King said. "I don't know how that happened. He knew the moment you left the palace. That's what he was waiting for. My men could not stand against all of his. I should have sent more. I should have protected you both better."

Serenity shook her head. She gently brushed Endymion's black bangs away from his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself," she said softly. "This wasn't your fault. This is my stepfather's fault. That man has been nothing but evil since before I can remember. I have no idea what my mother was thinking in marrying him."

"Perhaps he was not the man then that he appears to be now."

"My mother never would have left me with him had she known who he was. I am sure of that."

The doctor started dabbing gently at the cut on his forehead, removing the blood. The wound itself had already stopped bleeding.

"What is to happen to the other woman?" Serenity asked after a moment.

The King looked at her confused. "Other woman?"

"The girl my stepfather married."

"Oh," the King said understanding. "I had not given her a second thought. I suppose she is to inherit all her husband's wealth. She is, after all, his wife."

Serenity nodded. "I would like to meet her, if that is permitted."

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because my instincts tell me that I was not the only person affected by him."

The King nodded. "I will find out where she is."

"Thank you."

Endymion shifted slightly, wincing as the doctor cleaned the cut. But he did not wake up. He seemed in pain, but somehow stayed unconscious.

Serenity watched him tensely. She just needed to see his eyes. She needed to tell him that she would make up for this no matter what it cost. She needed to make sure he was well.

"Can I take him home?" She whispered.

"Yes," the King said. "But my men will be with you always. I won't let you go alone."

"Thank you," she said quietly, "for saving me."

He took her hand gently in his. "I can't imagine life without you Serenity. I'm only glad I didn't live to see you hurt."

Her emotions felt overwhelming and strained. Her hands shook and her mind felt dim. It was all too much. She didn't want to live life like this anymore. If everything from this moment on was mundane, she would be happy for it.

* * *

She watched Endymion quietly, afraid that if she looked away he would disappear. He was strong, and she knew he would be alright, but she couldn't help herself from worrying that at some point, her chaotic life would become too much for him. His blue eyes, finally open, looked amused as she continued to glance at him while appearing to read.

"Just go," Endymion said with a smile.

Serenity pretended to ignore him, reading her book while sitting in the chair at the side of his bed. Her eyebrows rose, but that was the only indication she'd heard him at all.

Endymion rolled his eyes. "You do realize that I'm in my own home, protected by both my men and the King's men. I'm not going to get into any trouble."

She turned the page, still pretending not to hear him.

"If you're going to stay here until I'm completely healed, I can think of better ways to pass the time."

She finally looked at him, exasperatedly. "I can't believe you're thinking about _that _now."

"It's hard to think about anything else when you're sitting there, so stubborn and beautiful. And if for a moment I forget, I remember that you're mine now and it starts up again."

She shook her head, sighing.

"You're the one who wanted to meet her," Endymion said, reaching forward to take her hand. She didn't resist as he pulled her gently onto the bed, and wrapped his arms securely around her. She lay on his strong chest, careful not to hurt him.

"I know," she said softly.

"Then what's holding you back now?"

"I feel fragile," she said honestly, "like I might break or something. It's a little jarring that every time I allow myself to be happy, my stepfather comes along to violently prove me wrong."

Endymion rubbed her back softly, soothing her. "He's gone now. Unlike every other time, we can be sure. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I've been told that before," she said sadly. "It was different when he was just after me. I could worry about myself well enough. I've had a lifetime to practice standing up to him. But he hurt you…"

"Shhh," Endymion said, kissing her temple lovingly. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Other than the fact that you're lying in bed in the middle of the day with the doctor's orders saying to stay this way for at least a week."

He laughed. "He's just being cautious. I'm fine to do all kinds of physical activities."

She playfully hit him, making him laugh again.

"Just go and see her," Endymion said. "She's waiting for you downstairs. The fact that she came all this way to speak to you means she really cares about what's happened. Helping her will give you all the closure you need to finally be happy."

She sighed, sitting up. "Alright, but you have to promise not to get up. Last time I left, you nearly broke your neck."

"I give you my word."

She nodded, already knowing he would get up the moment she left. He was so eager to get going again. The doctor was being cautious, but there was a reason for it. He said Endymion was very lucky. It was obvious her stepfather and his men intended to do much worse to him.

She kissed him, lingering, and then turned to walk out the door.

She was worried about meeting this other girl. Technically, she was her stepmother, and that was a little strange as the girl was nearly two years younger than her. But she knew she had to face her.

She found the girl standing in the sitting room, looking through the window at the rose gardens that stretched across the land. She was a pretty thing, with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes. Her skin was pale, and her figure was slight. She looked so young.

"Good afternoon," Serenity said gently.

The girl looked up at her, and immediately smiled. The smile did not fully reach her eyes, but it was close. "I am so sorry to disturb you so suddenly," the girl said walking towards her. "When the King told me you intended to visit, I was eager for it to be soon. My name is Molly."

Serenity smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I want to give you everything," Molly said, immediately jumping to the conversation she obviously wanted to have.

Serenity looked at her confused. "Give me what?"

"Your father's estate. I don't want it."

She was a little taken back. Her stubbornness immediately set in to make up for her confusion. "Well I don't want it."

"You have to take it. As his daughter, it falls to you."

"No, you're his widow. What's his is now yours. He didn't have any sons."

"I'm moving back in with my parents," Molly said. "They feel awful about marrying me to him, and have agreed that we should move on as if it hadn't happened at all. I want it to be as if was just a nightmare."

Serenity shook her head. "I won't take it."

Molly sighed. She looked so sad in that moment that it nearly broke Serenity's heart. She immediately relaxed.

"What if we sold everything," she suggested. "My stepfather was a wealthy enough man. If we turn all his assets into money and each take half, we can do with it what we will. You can live out your life the way you want to."

Molly considered it. "What will you do with yours?"

"The King has given me many causes to work with. While I was living at the palace, I had started helping the poorer of his people feed their children. I am sure there are many charities that would benefit from an amount that large. I could also donate some to the kingdom restoration. There are some areas badly in need of repair."

"Will you keep none of it for yourself?"

She couldn't help but smiling to herself at that. "My husband's estate is more that capable of taking care of me, and I am sure he would not want my stepfather's money."

Molly nodded. "We could donate all of it then."

Serenity moved further into the room, sitting down and motioning for Molly to do so as well.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I was under the impression that your family is not the wealthiest."

Molly nodded, looking at her hands. "My father makes a very good living, but he has four daughters to raise and no sons. It has been a strain ever since my mother stopped conceiving."

"Then use the money to help your family," Serenity said. "With larger dowries, you can be sure that your sisters will not end up in the same situation you were forced into."

Molly had tears in her eyes, but she fought against them.

"I am truly sorry," Serenity said shakily, "for what happened to you."

"It is not so bad," Molly said. "I believe I was lucky. His obsession with you saved me more than once. I was blessed to have an appearance different than yours."

"You're saying he didn't desire you?"

"Not in the least. The first few nights he came to me, but I could tell he was displeased. I heard him arguing with some of his men about it. He was almost crazy with wanting to get you."

Despite the knowledge that her stepfather was in prison, Serenity still shivered.

"His men have been either punished or made to swear loyalty to the King. There are none left to carry on his obsession. Most of his men were kind enough to me, but didn't dare go against him. I believe he had information that tied them to him. I do not think there were many loyal to him because of respect."

"As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter," Serenity said.

"I am," Molly said. "As I said, I am lucky."

Serenity sat back, feeling tired again. She had felt tired ever since this had happened. Her emotions were simply drained.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked.

Serenity nodded. "I feel unable to relax," she said honestly. "The last time I convinced myself I could be happy, it didn't last."

Molly nodded. "What do you intend to do now?"

"My friend Amy is coming to stay for awhile. I have not had much chance to get to know her, but I am now eager to once again. She will be here in a few hours."

"And Endymion?"

"He insisted that she come. He's trying to get me out of his room so he can try and get out of bed. I'm being very stubborn about making him rest."

Molly giggled at that. "The great Lord Endymion, now bested by a woman."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at that.

"I am very happy for you both," Molly said. "But I should be getting home."

"You have come a long way. Won't you stay for at least one night?"

"I do not wish to interfere."

"It is of no matter," Serenity said. "I truly wish to know you better. You are, after all, technically my stepmother."

Molly laughed again, her green eyes looking more alive. "If that isn't the strangest thing you've ever heard I would wish to know what is."

"You must stay," Serenity said. "Amy really is the most wonderful person to know. She is so soft and gentle and uncommonly intelligent. You will like her immediately."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"I would consider it a slight for you to leave," she said. "It is decided. When Endymion is better, we will ask him to help arrange the sale of that vile man's estate."

Molly smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I am glad we were able to come up with a solution that is agreeable to us both."

* * *

There you go, the end of chapter seventeen! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: To Brave the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sailor Moon

Authors Notes: I received an anonymous review on my last chapter from someone who obviously didn't like this story. That's totally fine. Not everyone can like everything I write, and I respect your opinions. I will, of course, consider your points while writing my next story.

For the rest of you, this is it! This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! My next story will be coming out soon!

* * *

"It is very beautiful here," Amy said quietly, smiling up into the sunlight.

Serenity nodded. "It truly is. I am lucky indeed to find a husband with such exquisite taste."

Molly laughed at that. "How is he today?"

"Better," Serenity said happily. "The doctor is to be here this afternoon, and I am sure he will be allowed out of bed."

"It is strange to stay in a person's home without ever meeting him," Molly said shyly. "In a passed time, I would be worried about being in so close a proximity to him."

"Hopefully you will meet him tonight," Serenity said.

"How about you meet me now?"

Serenity spun around startled, along with her friends.

Endymion stood there, smiling in the sunshine, with obvious mischief in his eyes.

Her friends immediately stood up, but Serenity got up slowly, making sure her gaze showed more annoyance than happiness.

"You are not supposed to be out of bed," she said very smoothly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Amy," he said with a slight bow. Amy curtsied back, smiling happily. "And you must be Lady Molly," he said taking her hand and kissing it gently. Molly blushed.

"I am," she said softly. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home."

"It is my honor to have you here," he said calmly. And then he turned back to Serenity. "My dear wife, I believe you are not happy to see me at all," he teased playfully.

Serenity looked away from him as he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and smiling boyishly at her. Serenity found it hard to keep a straight face. He was in trouble. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed. But it was hard to be angry with him when he was so close. And she was overjoyed at seeing him up and about.

"My beautiful Serenity," he said softly to her. "I could not stay in that room knowing that you were out here. The very thought of you in the sunshine was more than I can handle."

She smiled, but refused to look at him.

"It is worth whatever injury I might sustain just to be near you," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "You and your flattery."

"It would not work half so well if you weren't completely in love with me," he teased.

Molly laughed at that, and Serenity remembered her guests. She blushed again, and looked at them apologetically.

"I am sure the doctor will give him a clean bill of health," Amy said calmly. "There is not reason he shouldn't be allowed fresh air."

"See," Endymion said smiling. "Amy agrees that I am fine."

"Then I will blame her if you fall and break your neck."

He laughed. "Then I will make sure to save her from your wrath. Come, the King is on his way. I received a letter from him this morning."

Serenity smiled in happiness. She hadn't seen him in days. "He's coming today?"

"He'll be here already if we are lucky."

Serenity looked at her two friends excitedly. Molly looked nervous and excited, fixing her brilliant red hair and blushing at the idea of meeting such a man.

But Amy looked pale.

Serenity immediately went serious. "Amy, are you alright?"

Amy nodded, forcing a smile. "I just did not realize we were to see him?"

Endymion seemed almost apologetic. "I am sorry. I should have given you more warning."

"No," Amy said. "I should like to see him again."

"Again?" Serenity asked confused. "I didn't realize you knew him."

It confused her even more when Amy blushed. But Endymion didn't give her a chance to ask any more questions. He pulled her gently behind him towards the house where a servant was already on his way out to inform them of the arrival of the King.

Serenity was suddenly very flustered. So much so, that her usual immediate excitement in seeing him lagged.

The King looked at her strangely, gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Serenity, you look confused. I assume you do remember me."

"Yes," she said shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm pleased to see you. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Serenity was confused again when the King didn't answer. He was looking past her, almost as if he'd seen a ghost. She glanced back to see that Amy was in his line of sight, looking shy and nervous.

The whole room was silent, watching them. Endymion took her hand, pulling against him again and kissing her temple.

Molly watched with wide eyes.

The King seemed to finally gather himself. He cleared his throat and bowed to her, looking a little flustered. "It is an honor to see you again my lady," he said calmly.

Amy curtsied back gracefully. "You as well, your Majesty."

Serenity looked at Endymion in confusion. She had no idea they had met before. None of the other girls had ever said anything, and Serenity hadn't spent enough time with the quiet girl to really get to know her. The past few days of her staying here had been wonderful, and she knew she would love her like a sister, but she was left in the dark.

"I hope you are well," the King said.

"I am," Amy said immediately. "I have been spending time with my aunt in the west. She has a beautiful orchard nearly against the wall."

It seemed to click suddenly with Serenity when the Kind smiled softly, looking strangely shy himself. He was in love with her. She had thought she would never know the woman who had captured his heart. The few times Amy had been around, the King was absent. It made sense that he wouldn't really be aware of exactly who Serenity's friend were. But still, she found herself watching the two with more than the usual amount of attention.

"We had hoped you might stay for dinner," Endymion said smiling.

The King seemed slightly startled that there were other people in the room. He looked back at them, and nodded. "I was hoping to stay a few nights."

"Excellent," Endymion said. "Serenity has been here only a short time, and already she is filling our home up with welcomed guests. Lady Molly and Lady Amy are also staying here with us for a time."

The King looked at Amy again, who blushed.

"I would not wish to intrude," he said softly to her.

"There is no intrusion," Amy said shyly. "It would be wonderful to be able to speak with you again."

The moment they shared then was so tender. It was so obvious that they loved one another.

Endymion just held her. She could feel his smile against her and his obvious present peace. She wondered if he had done this on purpose. The King coming would have been an easy coincidence for him to use.

"Shall we all go back into the garden?" Molly asked hopefully.

Endymion nodded. "It would be a shame to spend a day like this indoors."

Serenity watched the King hold his hand out to Amy.

"If you would allow me to escort you," he said softly.

Amy smiled, nodding as she allowed him to take her hand.

Serenity was all turned around. She was both confused and happy, and not sure what she was supposed to do.

Endymion just smiled at her, taking her hand and pulling her with him back outside. His eyes were clear and blue, and sparkling with some sort of amusement and mischief. No matter what happened to him, he would never lose that sparkle.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Serenity said to him later that night while they were getting into bed. "I had no idea that Amy was the woman he had told me about. How did you even know?"

"We spoke of it," Endymion said, kissing her neck softly.

Serenity looked up at him. She was lying on her back across the bed, playing with his hair as he nuzzled and kissed her.

"I just can't believe it. Amy. She's so kind and sweet. How could he ever think she would love him only for his title?"

"Her father is a kind man, but somewhat power hungry. The King was afraid he would force her to marry him."

He moved up to kiss her, trying to steal her attention.

"But why did they never tell me? Amy is my friend. I would have…"

"Serenity, you are making this very difficult."

She looked at him again. "Difficult?"

"The King is a very personal man. Amy is a very shy girl. It is a wonder that they were ever to meet again at all. Now leave their confusion in the back of your mind, and focus on me."

She smiled at him. "So selfish."

"Yes, I am," he said teasing. "And selfishly, I want your full attention. This afternoon the doctor said I am healed enough to start engaging in some activities."

"He said gentle activities."

Endymion grinned his cocky grin. "I can be extremely gentle." He kissed her passionately, making her immediately forget her swirling thoughts about the King and Amy. She responded to him eagerly, moving her body against his.

He started kissing her more passionately, touching her.

She broke away. "That's not gentle," she gasped.

He groaned, pinning her arms above her head with one hand. He kissed down her neck, using his other hand to pull up her nightgown. His hands slid firmly along her skin making her body heat up.

Serenity forgot everything. She forgot what she had been obsessing over and the fact that they had guests in their home. She forgot everything that had happened to her in the last year. She forgot any bad feeling she had ever had. As Endymion touched her, her mind and body could only respond to him.

It was almost frantic. He all but ripped her nightgown off, and she struggled against his hold on her to free her arms. As soon as she did, she reached down to undo his pants.

They kissed so passionately it was almost harsh. Serenity gripped his hips with her knees and arched her back into him.

The moment he was free he drove into her, making her cry out in pleasure.

Serenity was already smoldering as he started. He barely needed to touch her at all to bring her close to her climax. But his hard thrusts nearly made her ready to explode.

Her hands dug into his back as her whole body tensed. Waves of pleasure rolled over her, making her gasp. She throbbed around him as he continued to thrust into her, hard and fast.

His own climax thundered through him. She felt his muscles spasm and his groan was filled with pleasure and release.

Endymion fell on the bed beside her, breathing hard. Their bodies were hot and sticky with sweat.

Serenity felt almost dizzy. She was breathing in short gasps, listening to her heart racing in her chest. Slowly, she started to calm. She felt oddly numb in a very pleasing sort of way, and her legs shook slightly.

Endymion rolled back towards her, smiling softly as he nuzzled himself close to her. He breathed out, content.

Serenity giggled as his breath tickled her skin. She felt so relaxed next to him.

"What happened to gentle?" she asked softly.

"We can go gentle in a minute," he said with a yawn. "Just give me a moment to recover."

She turned to look at him, reaching up to run her hands through his beautiful hair. His eyes were so light and clear. He kissed her nose softly, and held her in his arms.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly.

She blushed softly at his gaze. "Are we really going to go again tonight?" She asked. She wanted to, but she was still coming down from the last time. It had been so long since they had been together and she had been yearning for it for so long.

He grinned his cocky grin. "I haven't been allowed to touch you for nearly a year. There's nothing that can stop me now." He kissed her gently, lovingly.

They rested their foreheads together, smiling contentedly.

"I love you," Endymion said softly. "More than I knew was possible."

She smiled. "I'm relatively fond of you."

He laughed at that. "You do realize that now that you're my wife, I am allowed to use whatever means necessary to make you say what I want you to say."

"And as your wife, I am able to use whatever coercion techniques I want to make you do what I want you to do."

He smiled in amusement. "Then I challenge you. You will tell me you love me before you can get me to give in to you again tonight."

She smiled at him deviously. "And the winner gets?"

"A whole day of complete servitude."

"A week," she amended.

"You seem pretty confident."

"You don't seem to understand the flaw in your plan," she said, wrapping her legs around him and pressing her stomach to his. "As I understand it, the one thing you desire most is me."

His gaze darkened as he looked at her. He breathed in deeply. "So you're saying you're not going to fight fair."

She shook her head. "Not even a little bit."

* * *

The next morning, Endymion awoke uncommonly early. The light was just starting to come out, changing the world outside from black to a light gray. The air was slightly chilled by the early morning, and the birds were waking.

He kissed Serenity softly, being careful not to wake her as he gently slid out of bed.

He was sore. His healing body may not have been ready for the activities of the previous night. He smiled to himself as he remembered it. It was worth whatever pain he had today.

He got dressed quickly, making sure to stay silent.

When he was about to leave, he looked back at her.

She was so beautiful. Her smooth skin was barely covered by the thin sheet. Her river of blond hair sprawled out on the bed behind her. She had rolled into the warmth he left, and was using his pillow.

In truth, he didn't want to leave her there now. He enjoyed being able to wake up next to her. Seeing her every morning made everything in this world seem so much better.

But today he had to go.

He walked out of his room, closing the door quietly. One of his men was waiting for him just a few steps away.

"What shall I tell her ladyship when she awakens?"

Endymion sighed as they walked together towards the front of the house. "Tell her that I will be back before dinner. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to her."

His man nodded, handing him his coat.

The King came around the corner, fully dressed as well and looking grave.

"Are you capable Endymion?"

"Yes," he answered seriously. "I have to make sure. If I am sore for a full week because of this, it will be worth it."

The King nodded, not saying anything more.

The two men left together, getting on their horses and traveling quickly away from the manor.

It was a long way, but they travelled fast. Endymion felt every step of his horse jar through his body, but he grit his teeth and continued on. The King's guards rode around them, unwilling to let their leader go anywhere unguarded. But nobody would think about hurting him today.

They travelled through the morning until the sun was high in the sky. Neither one wanted to stop for nourishment.

When finally they reached their destination, a crowd had formed.

The tall, menacing-looking gates that were the only way into the city were open as they almost never were. The heat of the desert wasteland was drifting through, smelling dead and dry. Guards were everywhere, making sure nobody tried to get back into the city. It was impossible to get back into the city. Guards patrolled the entire wall, and repairs were made constantly. The gates were the only way in or out.

They walked together through the parting crowd to the front, where Serenity's stepfather stood, looking bruised and haggard and angrier than any man could think of being.

"You are banished from my kingdom forever," the King said slowly. He stood tall and proud, looking strong in the beating sun. "Have you anything to say before you are sent to the wastelands?"

Endymion stood unmoving when Serenity's stepfather glared evilly at him. It was clear that this man hated him as much as hate was possible in one person. But Endymion didn't care. He would brave this man's wrath a million times over to keep Serenity safe and happy.

"Very well," the King said after a few moments of silence. "Guards, take him out."

Endymion watched as they pulled the man through the gates. They walked with him a short ways, and then dumped him on the ground. He stood up as the guards came back into the safety of the kingdom. He stood and glared at them all.

"Close the gates," the King commanded.

The gates groaned as the gears were turned, and then they heavily swung closed in a slow, agonizing motion. Everyone gathered watched them with breath held.

With a thundering sound, the gates closed.

It was over.

The King nodded to himself, and then turned to look at Endymion. "You can be sure she's safe now."

"I will be sure of that when I have found every one of his men."

The King sighed, nodding again. "I understand your fear."

"She is mine to protect," Endymion said seriously, looking at his friend. "I will not fail her again. While I still breathe, she will be safe."

* * *

THE END! Please let me know what you think!

And find me on facebook to get updated on the progress of my next story! Jordan Frost (my profile pic is a girl with a violin)


End file.
